Sueña un mundo que tal vez nadie tenga
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Por que al final, solo será cada uno quien toma sus propios caminos. Capítulo 12 y final: "Décadas" Editado y subido. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final.
1. Instante

**Instante**

La luz del sol que traspasaba la ventana e iluminaba su habitación de una manera natural lo obligó a abrir sus ojos cristalinos, "un nuevo día" pensó "como siempre"

Se levantó con pesadez de su cama y se dirigió al baño que había en su pequeño departamento, se lavó la cara y se contemplo por un momento al espejo… ¿Qué era él? Un hombre alto y de tez morena, con ojos azules y cabellos cortos, de 20 años, en su frente la cicatriz que tenía hacía dar a entender que tal vez era rebelde, tal vez lo golpearon, habían muchas explicaciones, y la gente nunca sabrá cual es la verdadera.

Y fue entonces cuando noto que en su cabello peli azul se lograba a divisar una cana, un signo de vejez, tal vez una advertencia de que los años comenzaban a trascurrir, de que los años pasaban demasiado rápido y después de todo ¿Se sentía contento con ello?

Se metió a la regadera para darse una ducha, y, mientras observaba el agua caer pensaba en todo lo que había sido su vida, desde muy pequeño estuvo destinado a sufrir un futuro cruel, pelear en batallas violentas, varias cicatricez en su cuerpo eran prueba de ello, ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que lastimar a alguien? ¿Cuántas veces el mismo no lastimo a sus seres queridos? La soledad se había apoderado de él…

Y todo por una razón…

Ella.

¿Quién fue la chica que alivio no solo su heridas si no también su corazón en su estancia en aquella isla infernal? ¿Quién fue la chica que le brindo cariño, amor y comprensión esos seis largo años de tormento, casi un infierno? ¿Quién le demostró el verdadero significado de la vida? ¿Quien le probó que muchas veces le esperanza no es en vano, que los milagros pueden suceder, como que una flor hermosa pueda crecer en tierras oscuras e infértiles?

Solo había una respuesta a todas esas preguntas…

Ella.

Y a pesar de haber transcurrido ya tanto años desde que ella se fue, desde que aprecio una última vez su rostro, caída entre sus brazos, aunque ya muchas cosas había vivido, aunque ya las cosas habían sucedido de esa manera, aún así no podía olvidarla.

¿Cómo poder hacerlo?

No, nunca lo haría, nunca la olvidaría, eso es algo seguro. Solo que le gustaría que las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra manera. Después de todo… ¿Qué culpa tenía ella para pagar con la muerte? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

Amarlo, tal vez fue eso.

Aferrarse a un sueño en vano, puede ser.

Un simple error.

¿Qué no daría él por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos? ¿Qué no daría él por brindarle un cálido beso en la mejilla? ¿Qué no daría él por tenerla a su lado? Su vida se sentía vacía sin ella, y eso por una razón: Su muerte, causo su soledad.

Desde ese momento aprendió la regla más importante de la vida: No dependas de nadie, no puedes confiar en nadie, más que en ti mismo.

Y por esa razón, ahora se hallaba solo.

Se termino de bañar y se envolvió con una toalla la parte baja del estomago hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, y con otra toalla comenzó a secarse el cabello. El sonido del timbre lo dejaron de sus pensamientos, no podía ser nadie más que él, y lo más pronto posible se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su pequeño departamento, y, tan pronto abrió recibió un cálido e inesperado abrazo.

- ¡Ikki!- gritó feliz al verlo.

- ¡Shun!- lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Tranquilízate, me vas a tirar.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Nii-san- Se disculpó el peli verde separándose de él.- Es que, me agrada la idea de que estés de visita unos días en la ciudad ¡y hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo!

- ¿A sí?- preguntó sonriendo al notar la impaciencia de su hermanito.

- ¡Sí! Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte y llevarte a varios lugares que conozco y son muy bellos y…

- ¿Y…? – preguntó Ikki al notar que la última letra la dijo al apenado.

- Bueno… hay alguien a quién quiero presentarte.- le respondió un poco sonrojado.

- ¿No será esa chica de la que me hablaste por teléfono la otra vez?- preguntó con sonrisa pilla.

-S-sí…- respondió apenado. Ikki sonrió, su hermanito tenía 18 años y aún seguía siendo tan inocente.

- ¡Bien, entonces hay que empezar!- Exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Solo deja que me vista y después saldremos ¿Está bien Otooto?

- Sí Nii-san, yo te espero.- Ikki sonrió e invito a su pequeño hermanito a pasar a su humilde departamento de paso, después de ello se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camiseta sin manga azul oscuro, se cepillo un poco el cabello y con eso fue suficiente para estar listo.

Paso el día completo con su pequeño hermanito, y se aseguró de disfrutarlo al máximo, aunque de vez en cuando sonreía ante notar la inocencia de Shun, ya que en el transcurso del día varias chicas estuvieron insinuándolo pero el pequeño nunca entendió muy bien de que hablaban. Aunque claro, cuando notaron que Shun no comprendía, decidieron probar con Ikki, tal vez pensaban "Este si caerá" pero para su mala suerte, siempre se llevaron un frío "No" como respuesta.

Ikki conoció a aquella chica de la que su hermano le había hablado, los presentó, se conocieron un poco, y después de ir al cine, a la plaza, al centro comercial, al centro cultural, a un museo, al parque acuático y a un restaurant, regresaron al departamento de Ikki. Por lo visto Shun no mentía cuando dijo "muchos lugares" para visitar.

- ¿Saldremos mañana Nii-san?- preguntó Shun antes de irse de su departamento.

- Lo siento Otooto pero tengo que atender un asunto importante del trabajo, recuerda que por eso estoy de visita en la ciudad.

- Comprendo…- Mencionó Shun tristemente bajando la mirada.- Vámonos ya June- Le dijo a la chica que los acompañó.

- Sí, adiós Ikki, fue un gusto conocerte- Se despidió la chica antes de irse con su amigo.

- Adiós June, lo mismo digo.- Le respondió desde la puerta de su apartamento. Después de ello Shun también se despidió y se fue con la chica a la mansión, Ikki se adentro a su departamento.

- Shun te noto triste ¿sucede algo?- pregunto la rubia al observar la mirada perdida de su amigo.

- No, nada, es solo que hay veces en que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi hermano.

- Es una buena persona.

- Lo sé…

Ikki se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, contemplo su techo y después desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, el cielo se había tenido ya de colores oscuros… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que contemplo las estrellas?... Después de observarlas por un momento se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

- ¿Quieres cambiar el pasado?

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó en posición defensiva.

- No eres feliz…

- ¿Y que con eso?

- Desearías que ella estuviera entre tus brazos.- Un sujeto de cabellos cortos y mirada vacía se diviso enfrente de él.- ¿No es así?

- ¿Co… como lo sabes?- él sonrío.

- ¿Y si te dijera… que yo podría cumplir tu deseo lo aceptarías?

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó impresionado.

- Yo puedo traer de vuelta a la chica a la que amas. Puedo hacerlo…

- ¿Cómo se que no mientes?

- Es tan sencillo para mí… dime ¿aceptarías esta oportunidad que te estoy brindando?

- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó Ikki al notar la sonrisa y ofrecimiento de aquel sujeto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No conociéndote es imposible que no me pidas nada a cambio.- Aquel sujeto sonrío.

- Eres hábil Fénix, sí, hay algo que quiero de ti pero no te preocupes, no es importante lo que pido… después de todo dijiste estarías dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla a ella nuevamente ¿no es así?- Ikki asintió con la mirada.- Ella regresara a tus brazos…

* * *

El sonido del teléfono a lado de su cama lo despertó.

**- **Que extraño sueño.- susurró cuando abrió los ojos y con pesadez tomó la bocina del teléfono.- ¿Diga?

- ¡buenos días joven Ikki, este es su servicio de despertador, esperemos que su estancia en "Villas Palacio Deluxe" sea agradable, disfrute sus Luna de Miel!- Después de ello la llamada termino.

- ¿Villas Palacio Deluxe"? ¿Luna de Miel? – se preguntó antes su intriga miró a su lado, y observó que unos rebeldes cabellos rubios se escapaban y salían de las cobijas, a su lado un chica dormía tranquilamente. Volvió a mirar al teléfono, ahí había un mensaje pendiente, lo escucho:

- "Hola Ikki, soy Seiya, disfruta tu Luna de Miel, Miho y yo les deseamos lo mejor a ti y a Esmeralda en su nueva vida de casados, no te desveles tanto.- Después de esto Seiya comenzó a reír.- Es broma, es broma, ¡disfruta tus vacaciones, felicidades!

- ¡Casados!- exclamó él y miro su mano, ahí el anillo de compromiso daba la respuesta a su intriga.- ¡Entonces fue verdad! No… no lo puedo creer ¡No lo puedo creer!- y como estaba tan sorprendido dio con el suelo, haciendo que su compañera despertará.

- ¡Ikki! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó asomándose por el borde de la cama la chica rubia y de mirada esmeralda. Él chico se sobaba la cabeza.

- Sí, Esmeralda, estoy bien, graci…- entonces volteo su mirada a ella.- ¡¿Esmeralda? ¡¿E… eres tú?

- ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Seguro que estas bien?- preguntó intrigada la chica al notar que Ikki al parecer no la reconocía.- Claro que soy yo.

- ¡Esmeralda!- Ikki de inmediato se abalanzó contra ella para abrazarla, ambos quedaron en la cama, Ikki encima de ella.- Eres tú…- le dijo en un susurro mientras contemplaba su bello rostro.

- ¿Seguro te sientes bien?- Esmeralda colocó una mano en la frente de Ikki para afirmar si su temperatura era la adecuada.

- Claro que sí, mejor que nunca.- Afirmó él que le regalo un dulce sonrisa, una que no solía apreciarse en su rostro muy seguido. Después de ello acarició con su mano el dulce rostro de Esmeralda, le regalo un tierno beso en los labios, y notó que ella comenzaba a corresponderle, después poco a poco comenzó a llenarla con dulces y tiernas caricias… era verdad, la tenía, ella había regresado.

Y por ese instante, por ese pequeño y efímero instante, se volvió a sentir lleno y feliz de nuevo.

Pero entonces recordó que tenía que dar algo a cambio ¿Qué fue lo que le quitó aquel sujeto? Aún así, fuera lo que fuera, no era demasiado importante, como el simple hecho de tenerla a ella nuevamente en sus brazos.

¡Y solo disfrutar el hecho de que estaba casado con la mujer de su vida! Que la Luna de Miel fue estupenda, la playa era un hermoso lugar donde varias parejas, familias y amigos disfrutaban su estancia y compañía, el disfruto al máximo cada día de ellas, hasta que se terminaron. Después el junto con Esmeralda, regresaron a su departamento, al entrar Ikki notó que este era más limpia, más amplio y más acogedor, se maravillo ante el cambio de ello. Alguien toco al timbre. Esmeralda abrió.

- ¡Seiya, Miho! ¡Que gustó verlos!- Exclamó Esmeralda al verlos en su entrada.

- ¡Hola Esmeralda, que gusto que ya hayan regresado!- le dijo Miho contenta.

- ¿Cómo les fue en su primera Luna de Miel eh?- preguntó Seiya sonriendo, se adentraron a su departamento. Ikki sonrió.

- ¡Que gusto verlos! – exclamó y se sentaron en la sala del departamento.

- ¿Disfrutaron sus vacaciones?- preguntó Miho.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- pregunto Esmeralda.- Y más en una playa tan hermosa como lo son las costas de Taití.

- Que genial, estamos muy contentos porque les haya gustado.- Afirmó Miho.

- Por cierto Ikki, Hyoga te manda felicitaciones desde Siberia.- Le mencionó Seiya.- Y Shiryu y Shunrei estarán aquí en unos días para felicitarte.

- ¡Qué bien!- Esmeralda estaba bastante contenta.

- ¿Y Shun?- preguntó Ikki al acordarse de que no había sabido nada de él estos últimos días.

- ¿Shun? ¿Quién es él?- preguntó extrañado Seiya.

- Por favor Seiya, no bromees así, sabes que no me gusta.- le dijo Ikki.

- Es la verdad, no estoy bromeando, no conozco a ese sujeto.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no lo conoces? ¡Es mi hermano!- le dice Ikki molesto tomándolo por el cuello de la playera.

- ¡Ikki tranquilízate! – le dijo Esmeralda preocupada.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Seiya alarmado.

- ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Él que está mal eres tú! ¡¿Cómo que no conoces a Shun? ¡Es mi hermano!

- Ikki… tú no tienes hermanos…

- ¡¿Qué?- en ese instante Ikki recordó lo que aquel sujeto le había dicho y una voz se escuchó resonar en su interior.

- _El precio que tienes que pagar por la felicidad... Una vida por otra._

Continuará…


	2. ¿Que harás?

**¿Qué harás?**

Ikki no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Y sentía como las miradas de intriga entre ellos caían sobre él…

- Ikki ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Miho.

- ¡Mienten!- les gritó él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Esmeralda se preocupó.

- Shun… Shun es mi hermano… ¡Es mi hermano!

- Ikki tú no tienes hermanos- Seiya intentó hacerlo entender.

- No… no es verdad ¡Mienten! – Ikki salió de inmediato de aquel departamento, y antes de salir gritó.- ¡Les mostraré que mienten!

- ¡Ikki!- gritó Esmeralda que intentó seguirlo pero Miho la detuvo.

- Déjalo…- Le dijo Seiya.- Esto es extraño en él, lo mejor será que lo dejes solo…

Ikki comenzó a correr, a buscar pruebas de que mentían, de que era una broma, una simple estúpida y mala broma. Primero se dirigió a la mansión Kido, a buscar a Saori, tan rápido llegó tocó al timbre, Tatsumi abrió la puerta.

- ¿Ikki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Necesito hablar con Saori!- exclamó apresurado.

- Sabes muy bien que ella no vive aquí desde hace años.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó impresionado.

- Sí, recuerda que tomó su lugar como Athena y vive en el santuario con los caballeros dorados- Le respondió Tatsumi extrañado por su comportamiento.

- ¡¿Los caballeros dorados?- preguntó intrigado.- ¡¿Pero cómo? ¡Ellos murieron en la batalla contra Hades!

- ¿Batalla contra Hades? ¿Los caballeros dorados murieron?- Tatsumi se preocupó un poco por su comportamiento.- ¿Te sientes bien Ikki?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo es posible que digas que los caballeros dorados están vivos? ¡Ellos murieron hace cinco años!

- Ikki los caballeros dorados están vivos- Respondió Tatsumi confundido por la forma de actuar de Ikki.- Inclusive ya han comenzado a entrenar a sus aprendices para que sean sus sucesores.

- ¡¿Y qué hay de Shun?

- ¿Shun? ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

- Tu también me estas mintiendo ¿Verdad Tatsumi? ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Dónde está Shun?

- Ikki, yo no sé de que hablas… sí gustas puedes pasar e intentaremos localizar a ese tal chico que buscas, te ayudaré.

- No, tú también me estas mintiendo.- Ikki se comenzó a alejar.- ¡Me estas mintiendo!- gritó poco antes de irse.

- ¿Y a este que le sucede?- se preguntó Tatsumi cuando ya estaba solo.

Ikki entonces corrió a la caseta telefónica y de inmediato marcó el primer número.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Shiryu, soy Ikki!

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Ikki que gusto! ¿Ya te aviso Seiya que pronto estaré ahí con Shunrei, en unos días? Por cierto, el antiguo maestro te manda saludos…

- ¡Shiryu necesito que me digas donde esta Shun!- le dijo de inmediato.

- ¿Shun?- preguntó extrañado.- No lo conozco… ¿Es un nuevo amigo tuyo?

- ¿Tú también me vas a mentir?

- ¿Mentir? Yo te estoy diciendo la verdad, no lo conozco, ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¡No me sucede nada! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me digas donde esta Shun!

- Pero yo no conozco a ese tal Shun del que hablas Ikki… ¿Ikki? ¿Ikki? ¿Sigues ahí?- comenzó a preguntar Shiryu al no escuchar la respuesta de Ikki.- ¡¿Ikki?- de inmediato el colgó y nuevamente volvió a marcar otro número.

- ¿Hola?- se escuchó una voz conocida contestar.

- ¡Hyoga!

- ¿Ikki, eres tú? ¡Qué gusto! ¡Por cierto muchas felicidades por tu matrimonio con Esmeralda!

- Gracias, pero antes necesito que me digas donde esta Shun ¿Está contigo?

- ¿Shun? ¿Quién es él?

- ¡Por favor Hyoga, no me mientas! ¡Sé que él está contigo!

- He… lo siento, pero no sé de quién me hablas…-Respondió Hyoga confundido.- Los únicos que están conmigo ahora, son Jacob que por cierto te manda saludos, también mi maestro Crystal e Issac.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó Ikki impresionado.- ¡¿Pe…pero cómo es posible? Ellos murieron…!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hyoga preocupado.

- ¡Porque tú los mataste!- exclamó Ikki cansado de escuchar tantas cosas que no entendía.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esa estupidez?- le dijo Hyoga molesto.- ¡Yo nunca los lastimaría!

- Pero…

- Escucha Ikki, por lo que veo estás hablando muy extraño, tal vez hasta estés ebrio, lo mejor será que hablemos después. Adiós.

- ¡No, espera, Hyoga!- Él había colgado.- ¡Demonios!- salió de la caseta telefónica, y tan pronto comenzó a correr, comenzó a recorrer todos los lugares que semanas atrás el había visitado con su hermanito.

Estuvo buscando y preguntando por el chico peli verde de tez blanca y ojos esmeralda, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta "no lo conozco" en todos los lugares era lo mismo, nadie lo conocía, estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que pasó por aquel restaurant donde había cenado con él y su amiga, y desde la calle, divisó a través de la ventana, a aquella rubia que los había acompañado, y no podía ser otras más que ella misma pues traía la misma máscara con la que la conoció.

Sin importarle lo que el trabajador de la entrada le dijo, Ikki se adentró en el restaurant y llamó a la chica por su nombre, ella estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas del elegante restaurant.

- ¡June!- gritó él. La chica volteó la mirada al peli azul que la llamaba, Ikki se acercó a ella.- Que bien, al menos estoy seguro tu no me mentiras.- La chica lo miró confundida, cosa que paso desapercibida por Ikki, ya que la máscara no le permitió ver expresión alguna en su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó intrigada al verlo.

- Vamos June, tú sabes quién soy, Ikki, mi hermano nos presentó haces unos días atrás.

- ¿Tú hermano?- preguntó aún más confundida.

- Sí, mi hermano Shun, el chico que entrenó contigo en isla Andrómeda y gano la armadura de Andrómeda también.

- ¿Cómo sabes de la armadura?... A menos que tú… ¡Ya sé quién eres!- exclamó la chica al darse cuenta.- ¡Eres Ikki de Fénix!- exclamó admirada al verlo.

- ¡Sí, soy yo!- Ikki sonrió.- Por favor dime donde esta…- pero no pudo terminar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

- Eres el caballero del que todo el santuario habla, es casi un honor hablar contigo.- Afirmó ella con un tono de emoción en su voz.

- ¿Qué?- Ikki no comprendió.- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Maestro Albiore, Reda!- exclamó la chica cuando los vio llegar.

- Disculpa por llegar tarde June, pero tuvimos un asunto que atender.- Se excusó Albiore.

- Eso no importa maestro, mire con quien estoy ¡es Ikki de Fénix!

- ¡Ikki de Fénix!- exclamó impresionado Reda.- ¡Que gusto conocerle!

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Ikki extrañado.

- ¡Ah! lo siento, que descortés de mi parte, permítame presentarme, yo soy Reda de Andrómeda.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó Ikki impresionado.- ¡¿Reda de Andrómeda?

- Sí, yo gane la armadura de Andrómeda.

- Pero…

- Y yo soy Albiore de Cefeo, es un gusto conocerle.- Le dijo él extendiendo su mano.

- Lo mismo digo…- Ikki estaba confundido.

- Sería un gusto para nosotros el que se quedase a comer- Le ofreció Albiore.

- Eh… lo siento, pero… me parece que tengo que irme.

- Por favor, ¡Insisto!

- Lo siento… será otro día…- Ikki salió de inmediato del restaurant, su mente iba sumergida en muchas dudas, no lo podía creer ¡Simplemente no podía! Despertar un día, y que todo fuera maravilloso para después resultar que una de las personas más importantes de tu vida simplemente despareciera… ¡No es posible!

Camino y camino, no sabía a dónde, pero tampoco le importaba, y ahora ya estaba por completo convencido, el maestro Albiore se lo confirmó, puesto que Shun le había contado que él murió, pero ahora… lo vio claro, lo vio vivo, y que Hyoga se encontraba con sus amigos a quienes mato sin intención alguna, que Shiryu le dijera que Dohko le mandaba saludos, pero ¡¿Cómo es posible?

Al final termino en el muelle, se sentó, sus piernas comenzaron a flotar y solo miró hacia el mar que debajo de él se divisaba, recordaba cuanto disfrutaba contemplar el mar, la noche comenzó a hacer su aparición.

Al final dejó fluir las lágrimas libremente, como pequeños destellos de luz que salían de sus ojos, como si fuera una simple ilusión.

- ¿Qué pasa Fénix? ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Por qué te lo llevaste?- preguntó él, sabía de quién se trataba y de pronto sintió como alguien se hallaba parado justo al lado de él, pero no volteo la mirada ni reaccionó, siguió contemplando el mar.

- Era necesario… Querías a Esmeralda de regreso, ya la tienes ¿y aún así lloras?

- ¿Pero por que a él? ¿Por qué a mi hermano?

- Traje de regreso a Esmeralda, pero a cambio necesitaba a alguien que ocupara su lugar… él único indicado para eso… era Shun.

- ¿Y por qué él?

- Ambos son bastante parecidos, ambos te aman y te aprecian, ambos siguen siendo inocentes y tienen la libertad de amar incondicionalmente, sus almas son equivalentes… por eso el único que podía ser… era Shun.

- ¿Y por qué no me llevaste a mi?

- Entonces no hubiera tenido caso el traer a Esmeralda de regreso.

- Shun no merecía esto…

- Ikki ¿No me digas que ahora lo quieres a él de regreso? ¿Qué sucede con Esmeralda?

- Yo la amo… pero no puedo permitir que le pase esto a mi hermano…

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que traiga de regreso a Shun? ¿Qué vuelva a separar a Esmeralda de tu lado?

- No… ¡No quiero!... Pero Shun… no lo sé…

- Escucha Ikki, te diré algo para que te sientas mejor… el que Esmeralda no muriera trajo consigo felicidad no solo para ti, también para los demás.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Ikki no comprendió muy bien.

- La vida de Esmeralda afectó el ciclo de las cosas… la realidad dio un giro por completo, y el mundo en el que ahora estas es completamente diferente.

- ¿Por eso los caballeros dorados están vivos?

- Y no solo ellos…

- ¿Qué?- Aquel sujeto suspiró.

- La historia de tu vida cambio, ahora eres el Fénix respetado por los caballeros del santuario. Naciste y desde muy pequeño quedaste huérfano, fuiste llevado por Mitsumasa, desde un principio fue tu destino ir a entrenar a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, no tuviste que cambiar tu destino por el de alguien más, así que por ello Tatsumi no se enojó contigo ni te golpeó, te embarcó y en tu corazón el odio y el rencor no creció.

- Pero…

- Déjame continuar.- Ikki asintió con la mirada.- Después de ello conociste a Esmeralda, él día en que ella te mostró la bella flor, enfureciste porque su propio padre la golpeo, así que la defendiste, y le diste un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciendo que su máscara saliera de su rostro. Al hacer esto, tu maestro enfureció y comenzó a soltar golpes fuertes hacia ti, pero también eran torpes por que estaban llenos de ira porque tu viste su rostro, al final lograste vencerlo, y antes de que él muriera te enteraste del buen hombre que era, y una simple marioneta de Saga inducido por su Satán Imperial.

- ¿Cómo?

- Esmeralda lloro la muerte de su padre, pero no guardó enojo para contigo, las cosas fueron diferentes, para obtener al armadura del Fénix tuviste que enfrentarte contra los caballeros negros, todos ellos te trataron muy mal, pero al final pudiste despertar el cosmos, y los venciste, con eso la armadura de Fénix te aceptó. Poco tiempo después Saga se enteró de que el Fénix había despertado en ti y te mando a llamar al Santuario, tú sabiendo de la situación decidiste ir pero no a obedecerlo. Al estar con él en la cámara del patriarca él te ordeno ir por la armadura dorada, pero como ni el odio ni el desprecio despertó en ti, eras un hombre bueno, y te opusiste a sus órdenes porque sabías que en él la maldad habitaba, puesto que no estabas cegado por el odio ni el rencor ni en busca de venganza.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Así es, te enfrentaste a él, la batalla fue dura, al final Saga intentó usar su Satán Imperial en ti, pero tú fuiste más rápido y usaste tu ilusión de ave Fénix en él. Desde un principio sabías que Saga era un hombre bueno que había sido cegado por el odio y la ambición, después de ello Saga entró en razón y aceptó su error. Fue castigado por los caballeros dorados, pero se le perdonó la vida.

- Saga no murió…

- No, y como consecuencia de esto todo cambio. Tú fuiste el que liberó al santuario de la opresión y maldad de Saga, poco tiempo después te reuniste con los otros caballeros para el torneo galáctico, para demostrarle a Saori que pudiste obtener la armadura, pero debido a que tu ganaste el torneo ella te obsequio la armadura dorada de Sagitario, como hombre bondadoso a ti lo único que te interesaba era regresar con Esmeralda, por lo cual la rechazaste, pero la misma armadura de oro ayudó a despertar el cosmos dormido de Athena en Saori. La reconociste desde un principio, y le ofreciste llevarla al santuario donde debía pertenecer. Ella aceptó su destino. Al principio los caballeros dorados no creían que ella fuera Athena, pero las palabras vinieron de ti, lo que los hizo creer.

- ¿Entonces fui yo el que…?

- Sí, tú ayudaste a Athena a despertar su cosmos, y convenciste a los caballeros dorados a creer en ella. El cosmos de Saori los llenó de paz y amor, por lo cual no fue necesario un combate en las doce casas y los caballeros tanto de oro como de plata no murieron. Por esta razón el maestro de Hyoga ni de June murieron, ellos sabían la verdad desde un principio, pero como venciste a Saga no fueron asesinados por su orden. Por eso ahora ellos están con vida.

- ¿Y qué hay de Issac?

- Cuando Saga cumplió su castigo, decidió que también su hermano ya lo había hecho, así que lo liberó de Cabo Sunión, Kanon molestó intentó nuevamente hacer maldades, pero reconoció el cosmos de Athena en Saori, el mismo cosmos que lo ayudó a soportar los años encerrado en cabo Sunión, lleno de amor y paz, que ayudó a purificar su alma. Como consecuencia de esto, Kanon no liberó el alma de Poseidón, evitando la lucha contra el dios de los mares, y como Poseidón no despertó, Hilda no recibió el anillo del Nibelungo, y no fue cegada por él. Evitando así, la guerra contra ella y los dioses guerreros. ¿Te das cuenta Fénix? No solo cambiaste el destino de los caballeros dorados, también los de plata y los dioses guerreros a lo mismo que los generales marinos, ninguno de ellos murió, ni tampoco todas las personas que murieron por los tsunamis, ni tormentas que causo Poseidón.

- ¡¿Y qué hay con Hades?

- Sin Shun, no hubo cuerpo con el alma más pura en la tierra, así que Hades no pudo reencarnar en esta era, y el selló sin el poder de Hades no pudo romperse, no se liberaron los 108 espectros. Como consecuencia el destino de Pandora fue cambiado, ella no liberó a los dioses Hypnos ni Thanatos, por tanto su familia no murió y ella no se convirtió en esclava de Hades. Ahora tiene un esposo que la ama e incluso está esperando un hijo, sus padres y los seres a quien ella ama aún viven. Su destino también cambio… ¿Ahora comprendes? Las cosas tomaron un giro, debido a que en ti el odio ni el rencor no crecieron por qué Esmeralda no murió… ahora todos tienen una vida feliz.

- ¿Una vida feliz…?- Ikki sonrió por la bajo.- ¿Y qué hay de Shun? ¿Cuál es su historia feliz en esto?- Aquel sujeto suspiró.

- Esta bien Fénix… yo no quería decirte esto pero… veo que no hay otra opción.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ikki no comprendiendo lo que él dijo.

- Shun lo sabe…

- ¡¿Qué?

- Shun lo sabe, así es, él lo sabe todo, sabe que querías, no, más bien, que ansiabas volver a tener a Esmeralda de regreso, así que él también aceptó su destino.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? ¡No es posible!

- Sí lo es… mira- Dijo él mientras señalaba el mar, y ante Ikki un paisaje comenzó a divisarse.

_Era una noche llena de estrellas en aquella ocasión, Ikki se despidió de su hermano, y este se fue con June de su pequeño apartamento._

_- Vámonos ya June- le dijo el peli verde algo decepcionado._

_- Sí, adiós Ikki, fue un gusto conocerte._

_- Adiós June, lo mismo digo._

_- Adiós hermano, - se despidió Shun.- te quiero._

_- Yo también te quiero Otooto._

_- Buenas noches.- Dicho esto el chico se fue del departamento acompañado de su amiga._

- No puede ser, aquella fue la misma noche…

- ¿Ahora recuerdas?- una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en el rostro de aquel sujeto de mirada vacía.- sigue mirando.- Ikki volteó la mirada de nuevo al mar.

_- Shun, te noto triste ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó su amiga al notar la mirada perdida del chico._

_- No, __nada, es solo que hay veces en que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi hermano._

_- Es una buena persona...- Afirmó ella._

_- Lo sé…- El chico acompañó a su amiga, hasta dejarla a ella a su propio departamento. En el camino nadie dijo nada, June notó que Shun no se veía muy bien del todo, al final llegaron a su departamento._

_- ¿Gustas pasar?- preguntó ella abriendo la puerta de su departamento._

_- Lo siento June, pero ya es algo noche, será otro día…- respondió sin muchos ánimos. La rubia se quitó la máscara y por lo menos con esto logró hacer que su amigo sonriera.- Eres muy linda…- dijo algo ruborizado._

_- Me agrada que tú seas el único que haya visto mi rostro Shun, sabes que eres el único que tiene derecho a verlo…- Él chico ante el comentario levantó su mirada y le dio un cálido beso en los labios y la abrazó fuertemente, pues necesitaba sentir el calor de alguien más.- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a tu hermano?- le preguntó ella cuando termino el momento mágico._

_- No lo sé… sabes que no tengo por qué esconder mis sentimientos por ti, pero… Ikki… no quiero que él se sienta mal…- Ella sonrió al notar cuanto se preocupaba Shun por su hermano, siempre fue así._

_- A mi no me molesta fingir, pero creo saber por qué te veo un poco desanimado esta noche Shun… no fue tu culpa.- Intentó convencerlo._

_- Pero… mi hermano… yo…- Shun suspiró.- No quiero hablar de ello, debo irme._

_- Esta bien.- June le regaló un último beso en los labios, y un fuerte abrazo antes de que se fuera.- Cuídate._

_- Tú también, nos vemos…- Dicho esto Shun le sonrió por última vez y se fue._

_Caminó y caminó directo a la mansión. Al llegar no se dirigió a su habitación, si no que se quedó a fuera, en el jardín, y bajo las hojas de un árbol, se recargó en el duro tronco y sintió los versos pasto por debajo de su cuerpo, contempló las estrellas por un momento, tal y como lo hacía Ikki en esos momentos, después de ello se quedó dormido._

_Pero sus sueños fueron todos los que atormentaron su alma, ¿Cuántas veces no fue Ikki el que lo salvó de los golpes de Tatsumi y sus castigos, y se dispuso a recibirlos él? ¿Cuántas veces no peleó su hermano por defenderlo de los niños de la fundación y recibió los golpes que le tocaban a él? ¿Cuántas veces Ikki tuvo que quedarse sin comer para que hermanito se alimentara bien? Shun soñó todas aquellas veces, y también todo lo que seguramente su hermano sufrió a casusa suya. Que perdiera a la única mujer a la que amo, que se convirtiera en alguien solitario y debido a ello, obligarse a sí mismo a deshacerse de sus sentimientos. Shun despertó agitado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era un sueño, y que todavía se hallaba en el jardín de la mansión, comenzó a llorar._

_- ¿Quieres cambiar el pasado?- el mismo sujeto apareció frente a él pero Shun no se sorprendió, solo miró a las estrellas._

_- Sí…_

_- Él no es feliz, y eso te pesa…_

_- Lo sé…_

_- Quisieras que fuera feliz, pero sabes que la única manera de hacerlo, es traerla a ella de regreso._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- aquel sujeto sonrió._

_- Por esa razón no le has dicho nada sobre lo de tu "amiga" y tú, porque no quieres que tu hermano se sienta solo…_

_- Me gustaría que fuera feliz…_

_- y ¿sí te dijera que puedo hacerlo? Que puedo traerla a ella de regreso…_

_- ¡¿Enserio?- preguntó con esperanza._

_- Así es, pero solo sí tú lo aceptas._

_- ¡Claro!- respondió el sin vacilar._

_- ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que pido primero?_

_- No es necesario porque lo sé…_

_- ¿Enserio?- aquel sujeto se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo?_

_- Quieres que me vaya contigo ¿no es así?_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- ¿Por qué otra razón estarías ofreciéndome esto? Y sin embargo, aunque no te conozco, confío en ti…_

_- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?_

_- Claro que sí…_

_- Pero debes saber que el mundo al que irás no es del todo lindo._

_- Eso no importa, ya que…- Shun seguía contemplando las estrellas y sonrió, su mirada se torno cálida, de sus ojos las lágrimas cesaron.- ya que… la felicidad es algo que los seres humanos obtenemos por momentos, nunca se es feliz si no se quiere serlo, preocupados por problemas y demás, no nos damos cuenta de ello… pero yo he decidido ser feliz… porque si mi hermano lo será, entonces yo también… no importa el lugar en donde me encuentre, sí él es feliz… con eso me basta.- Entonces bajo la mirada a los ojos de aquel sujeto._

_- Entonces ven conmigo.- Le extendió la mano y Shun la tomó, después de ello, desaparecieron los dos._

- Shun…- Pudo a penas y decir en un susurro Ikki, de sus ojos el dolor de su alma salía a través de las lágrimas.

- ¿Ahora comprendes? En esta historia tu hermano también es feliz, sabiendo que con eso también te hará feliz…

- No puede ser…

- Entonces, lo mejor será que vivas tu vida… en esta realidad todos son felices Ikki, ahora regresa con Esmeralda, y olvídate de esto. Se te concedió la oportunidad de ser feliz… no la desprecies…- Dicho esto aquel sujeto dio vuelta y se dispuso a ir pero…

- No.- respondió Ikki firmemente.

- ¿No? – preguntó él dando vuelta mirando hacia donde Ikki estaba.

- No, no puedo permitirlo… no puedo permitir que mi hermano sufra este destino, simplemente no puedo…

- ¿Estás diciendo, que es mejor que todos regresen a la vida de antes, que todos los que no murieron, vuelvan a la muerte, que Hyoga se siga torturando a sí mismo por la muerte de sus amigos, que Shiryu extrañe cada día a su maestro, que Seiya se enamoré de Saori en vez de Miho, y que su felicidad sea reemplaza por tristeza y decepción ya que el amor de un caballero y una diosa no puede ser, que todos vuelva a la miserable vida que tenían antes? ¿Todo por una vida?

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Además que sucederá con Esmeralda?

- Esmeralda…- susurró él.

- Dime Ikki, ¿Qué sucederá con ella? ¿Estas depuesto a dejarla ir de nuevo?

- No… yo no quiero…

- No quieres, pero aún sigues sufriendo.- Aquel sujeto río.- Te haré una pregunta Ikki.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta?- dijo el volteando la mirada hacia aquel sujeto.

- Quiero que me digas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, a pesar de haber vivido un destino cruel, a pesar de sufrir tanto desde tu infancia, a pesar de que tú nunca hiciste mal a nadie, tuviste que sufrir este destino? ¿Y por que a pesar de eso, aún sigues sufriendo? ¿Por qué Ikki?

- Yo… yo… no lo sé…- Era verdad, Ikki no lo sabía solo podía seguir preguntándose… ¿era así de cruel el destino? …Entonces el sujeto a su lado, se arrodillo y se sentó a lado de él.

- Veo que aún hay duda en tu corazón, a pesar de que haber vivido tantas experiencias… Ikki… piénsalo bien.- Le dijo mientras le mostraba la fotografía de él cargado a Shun cuando era un bebé.- Es un recuerdo hermoso ¿no?- preguntó mirando la fotografía. Ikki asintió con la cabeza.- Cuando una persona se va de nuestro lado, los recuerdos son lo único que nos queda de ellos… pero si esos recuerdos nos harán sufrir… entonces lo mejor es olvidar- se levantó de su lado.- Tienes tres días.- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Tres días?- preguntó confundido.

- Sí, tres días, en tres días te veré de nuevo, y si tu no me das por lo menos una razón por la cual en esta vida no vale la pena, una razón lógica por la cual esto no está bien, me temó que tendré que borrar todo recuerdo de tu hermano que hay sobre ti.- Le dijo cerrando los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?

- A sí tiene que ser Fénix.- Aquel sujeto se fue caminando, y su silueta se perdió entre la neblina causada por el frío de la noche.

Ikki permaneció ahí sentando, pensando, sintiendo, ahora no sabía que creer.

- _Tres días…_

Continuará…


	3. Recuerdo claramente

**Recuerdo claramente…**

Ikki regresó a su departamento, ya era demasiado tarde, y cuando abrió la puerta Esmeralda se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo con fuerza y casi llorando en su pecho…

- ¡¿Ikki en dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!- Exclamó ella mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación en su rostro. Ikki la contempló, a su dulce flor, a quién tanto había amado y con quién tantas veces había soñado. No dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, y después de ello tomo su rostro con delicadeza y con cariño le propino un beso en la frente.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien.- Apenas y susurró mientras la volvía a abrazar con fuerza. Esmeralda se percató que Ikki comenzaba a llorar, intentando contener el llanto, intentando mostrarse fuerte, pero después de todo el era un humano, que nunca se permitía llorar.

- Ikki ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada mientras ella también lo abrazaba.

- No es nada… es solo que te extrañaba…- Abrió sus ojos, contemplando el mundo que ahora lo rodeaba, y en este mundo, Esmeralda estaba a su lado.- Te amo…- le dijo suavemente.

- Y yo a ti…- Ella lo beso en los labios, puesto que sabía que eso era lo que él quería, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera, no sabía qué era lo que sucedía con Ikki, así que por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era brindarle su cariño. Así se mantuvieron por un momento, hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadirlos y ambos se dirigieron a dormir.

_- ¿Shun, estas bien?- preguntó el pequeño peli azul al notar que su hermanito miraba perdidamente y no se atrevía a decirle nada, mientras lo cobijaba antes de dormir.- ¿Sucede algo?_

_-Jabú me dijo que tú no eras mi hermano…- Mencionó el pequeño peli verde evitando la mirada de su hermano, cobijándose con las cobijas._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dijo?- preguntó el pequeño Ikki._

_- Dijo que tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada, y que somos diferentes y que es imposible que seamos hermanos… que tú solo me estas mintiendo…- El pequeño de ojos esmeralda miró a su hermano y preguntó con preocupación.- ¿Es verdad?_

_- Jabú es un idiota.- murmuro el pequeño Ikki entre dientes.- ¿Tú le crees?- el pequeño peli verde desvío de nuevo su mirada de los ojos azules que lo contemplaban, permaneció en silencio, entonces Ikki tomó el rostro de su hermanito y habló.- Mírame Shun.- Dijo seriamente y el pequeño Shun así lo hizo.- ¿Ves mis ojos?- le preguntó._

_- Sí.- respondió él._

_- ¿De qué color son?- le preguntó el pequeño._

_- De color… ¿azul? _

_- Así es.- respondió Ikki.- ¿Y los tuyos?_

_- Son… ¿son verdes?- Ikki asintió con la mirada._

_- ¿Y mi cabello? ¿De qué color es?_

_- Azul oscuro.- respondió el pequeño mirando bien el cabello de Ikki._

_- ¿Y el tuyo?_

_- Verde.- le respondió._

_- Bien.- En ese instante Ikki tomó la mano de su hermanito y la colocó junto a la suya.- ¿Notas la diferencia?- El pequeño se quedo pensando por un momento observando su mano y la de Ikki._

_- La tuya es más oscura que la mía.- le respondió._

_- Sí, mi piel es más oscura, y la tuya es más clara, ¿Qué crees que esto quiera decir? _

_- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó el pequeño no comprendiendo muy bien._

_- Mis ojos son azules, los tuyos son verdes, son diferentes.- Afirmó Ikki.- Mi cabello es azul oscuro y el tuyo es verde, son diferentes.- Afirmó de nuevo.- Mi piel es más oscura, y la tuya es más clara, somos diferentes físicamente ¿Qué crees que eso quiera decir?- el pequeño peli verde se quedo pensando, Ikki lo miraba fijamente, hasta que al fin el pequeño pensó y con los ojos que comenzaban a inundarse dijo con voz apenas audible…_

_- Quieres decir… que Jabú no mintió…- Y una primera lágrima bajo por su mejilla rosada, el pequeño no podía evitarlo e Ikki asintió con la cabeza._

_- Así es Shun, Jabú no mintió.- El pequeño comenzó a llorar amargamente, Ikki lo miró con dulzura, y de nuevo volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara.- Jabú no mintió, dijo la verdad cuando dijo que tú y yo somos diferentes, pero esto no quiere decir que no seamos hermanos…_

_- ¿No?_

_- No Shun, porque para saberlo, no debes pensar con esto.- Dijo Ikki señalando la frente de Shun.- si no con esto.- Le mencionó apuntando en su corazón.- Dime Shun, ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?- el pequeño no dudo ningún segundo y de inmediato respondió._

_- Me dice que tú eres mi hermano.- Ikki sonrió._

_- Te lo dice porque es verdad, dentro de ti y de mí corre la misma sangre que heredamos de nuestros padres, y por ello lo sientes, porque eres mi hermano, al final lo que cuenta es lo que creas tú, no lo que digan los demás ¿Comprendes?_

_- Sí hermano.- Dijo Shun sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas faltantes con el dorso de su mano._

_- Bien, es hora de que duermas.- Le ordenó el peli azul terminando te cobijarlo._

_- ¡A dormir todos!- una voz fuerte se hizo presente en la habitación que compartían todos los niños.- ¡Mañana tienen entrenamiento temprano y no quiero oír quejas, engendros!- gritó Tatsumi y saliendo de la habitación apagó la luz._

_- Voy a mi cama, duerme bien hermanito.- le dijo Ikki antes de irse._

_- Tú también hermano.- En ese instante Ikki se percató de que Shun por debajo de las cobijas abrazo su estomago con sus manos._

_- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado._

_- Sí hermano, es solo que tengo algo de hambre.- El sonrió traviesamente._

_- Lo sé… Tatsumi ha sido muy tacaño con la comida últimamente.- El pequeño peli azul se quedo pensando._

Aquella mañana Ikki despertó, un aroma provenía de la cocina, ahí Esmeralda preparaba los desayunos, tranquilamente, Ikki la saludó.

- Ikki ya has despertado.- Le sonrió.

- Por lo que veo mucho después que tú.- le correspondió a su sonrisa.

- El desayuno está listo.- Mencionó ella sirviendo algo de café en la mesa, fruta picada, pan con miel de maple y huevo con tocino.

- Gracias- Ikki comenzó a comer y Esmeralda se sentó a su lado, recargo sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla la apoyó en sus manos, miraba divertida a Ikki.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó él al notar la mirada de ella.

- Tienes baba seca en la mejilla.- Ella comenzó a reír divertida e Ikki se sonrojó un poco, Esmeralda tomó un servilleta y lo limpió con dulzura. Ikki observaba la delicadeza y dedicación con la que Esmeralda hacía las cosas.- Encontré una fotografía en el bolsillo interior de tu gabardina, la que llevabas ayer cuando desapareciste.- Mencionó ella antes de beber algo de café.

- ¿A sí?- Ikki no recordaba del todo.

- Sí.- le dijo ella extendiéndole la fotografía de Ikki cuando pequeño cargando a Shun en brazos, cuando él tan solo era un bebé.- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó con curiosidad. Ikki miró la fotografía, no sabía que decir, la guardó rápidamente, suspiró y después respondió.- Es solo un pequeño que había querido mucho cuando pequeños.- Esmeralda notó en él cierta nostalgia y tristeza, no sabía que decir, "tal vez ese sea el chico del que hablaba ayer" pensó ella.

- ¿Es el chico que buscabas ayer?- preguntó, pero no sabía si era correcto hacer esa clase de preguntas ahora. Ikki no sabía que responder, la miro y lo único que dijo fue.- No quiero hablar de ello ahora ¿sí?- le sonrió ella sintió con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, será cuando quieras hablar, pero recuerda, que debemos tener confianza entre nosotros ¿sí?

- Lo sé Esmeralda, tranquilízate no ocurre nada.- Intentó calmarla mientras tomaba su mano, y le aseguraba.- Todo está bien…- Ella sonrió.

- Debo ir al supermercado a hacer las compras de la semana ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro.- Después de eso ambos desayunaron, e Ikki en su auto, notando que tenía uno, cosa de la cual no se había dado cuenta, llevó a Esmeralda al supermercado, ella cogió un carro para llevar las compras y se adentraron ahí. Ikki sonreía divertido de vez en cuando al notar a Esmeralda preocupada por cual jabón era más efectivo y que aceite era más saludable. Era obvio, la vida de casados era algo nuevo para ambos, les divertía, pero también eran inexpertos en esta clase de temas.

- ¿Cuál crees que tenga un mejor sabor?- preguntó Esmeralda con una mermelada de frambuesa en una mano y en la otra lo mismo pero de una marca diferente.

- Sinceramente…- Ikki se quedo pensando para después decir.- No lo sé.

- No me ayudas en mucho.- Fingió molesta.

- Por qué no simplemente llevas ambas, y después comprobaremos cuál sabe mejor ¿no?- Sonrió Ikki.

- Umm… creo que tienes razón.- Al final colocó ambos frascos en el carro que ya iba al tope de compras, cosas para la cocina, la habitación, comida, el baño, etc. Ikki iba empujando el carrito siguiendo a Esmeralda, sonreía mucho al ver lo indecisa que era. Después notó que ella había colocado una caja de galletas dentro del pequeño carrito, él las recordó, se le hacían conocidas, y no sabía o más bien no recordaba bien porque no tenía ganas de probarlas.

-_ Espera aquí.- Dijo el peli azul a su hermanito._

_- ¿A dónde irás?- preguntó el pequeño peli verde descobijándose un poco y sentándose en su cama._

_- Iré por algo de comer._

_- Pero si vas y Tatsumi te ve, te castigará.- le advirtió preocupado el pequeño de ojos esmeralda._

_- No importa, debes alimentarte bien.- Afirmó su hermano._

_- No tengo mucha hambre.- Se bajo de su cama intentando no hacer ruido y lo tomó por el hombro.- No quiero ver que Tatsumi te golpee como siempre lo hace._

_- No te preocupes Shun, no pasará nada.- Intentó calmarlo, en ese instante un chico de cabellos castaños y cortos bajo de su cama._

_- Ikki ¿A dónde irás?- preguntó tomándolo por el hombro antes de que el abriera la puerta._

_- Eso es algo que no te importa Seiya.- contesto molesto el peli azul._

_- Pero… si te ven fuera de la habitación te castigarán._

_- Que me castiguen, eso no importa, déjame._

_- Pero…- No pudo detenerlo e Ikki salió de la habitación sigilosamente cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido._

_- ¿Qué quiere hacer tú hermano?- preguntó el pequeño castaño al peli verde._

_- Quiere traer algo de comer…- Él pequeño de ojos esmeralda se llevó unas manos al estomago, en verdad tenía mucha hambre._

_- ¡¿Qué hacen despiertos?- preguntó otro chico de cabellos castaños bajándose de su cama._

_- ¡Jabú!- exclamaron al unísono los dos niños sorprendidos cuando lo vieron._

_- ¡Vayan a dormir ya! – les ordeno fiero el niño castaño._

_- ¡Tú no eres mi jefe!- le gritó Seiya molesto._

_- Silencio, despertaran a todos.- interrumpió Shun. Jabú los miro molesto, después de ello, notó que eran tres las camas que estaban vacías._

_- ¿Dónde está Ikki?- preguntó sospechando._

_- Que te importa- le respondió Seiya._

_- ¡Ah! ya verás, iré a decirle al señor Tatsumi que Ikki no está en la habitación.- les amenazó el pequeño._

_- ¡No, no lo hagas!- exclamó Shun preocupado. El chico se disponía a salir de la habitación pero Seiya lo detuvo._

_- ¡Ya vas de lamebotas Jabú!- le gritó molesto._

_- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste estúpido?- preguntó molesto virándose hacía él mirándolo con enojo._

_- Lo que oíste.- le respondió restándole importancia.- lamebotas.- le volvió a decir._

_- ¡Te juro que si me vuelves a decir así lo lamentaras!- le amenazo fiero. Seiya en muestra de que sus amenazas le resultaban por demás inofensivas, repitió enfáticamente la palabra, haciendo que el pequeño se enojara y se abalanzara contra él._

_- ¡Deténganse!- gritó preocupado Shun cuando los vio rodar por el piso.- ¡No peleen!- los ruidos provocados por ellos hicieron que los demás niños se despertaran. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a gritar._

_- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- gritaron al unísono Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Ban._

_- No deberían pelear.- Exclamó un pequeño chico de cabellos largos. Otro pequeño de cabellos rubios lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar la escena, sin decir nada._

_- ¡QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ! – gritó furioso por el ruido un sujeto que entraba a la habitación._

_- ¡Señor Tatsumi!- gritaron algunos con miedo al verlo llegar._

_- ¡Seiya, Jabú! ¡¿Por qué diablos peleean?- les pregunto molesto mientras los separaba._

_- ¡Yo intente irle a avisar a usted que Ikki no está en la habitación pero Seiya me golpeo para cubrir a Ikki!- se excusó Jabú._

_- ¡No seas mentiroso, tu empezaste!- reclamó Seiya. De pronto los dos pequeños aún siendo cargados del cuello de sus playeras por Tatsumi, comenzaron a discutir._

_- ¡Ya cállense!- les ordeno Tatsumi molesto, cuando dejaron de discutir Tatsumi preguntó.- ¿Dices que Ikki no está en la habitación?- preguntó a Jabú._

_- Así es señor…_

_- Ya casi.- decía el pequeño estirando su brazo para poder alcanzar una caja de galletas que se encontraba en la repisa de la cocina.- ¡La tengo!- exclamó cuando por fin pudo tomarla. De inmediato sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el cuello._

_- ¡Engendro del demonio, te estás robando la comida!- gritó fiero Tatsumi._

_- ¡Suélteme!- gritaba molesto Ikki._

_- ¡No hasta que recibas un castigo por robar niño malcriado!- En ese instante, Tatsumi se llevó a Ikki de la cocina hacia la habitación donde dormían todos los niños, tomo una varilla de madera y con esta comenzó a zarandear la espalda del pequeño Ikki.- ¡Que esto te enseñe a respetar las cosas de los demás!- Le gritaba mientras, los niños se tapaban los oídos al escuchar gritar al pequeño Ikki fuertemente por el dolor. Shun intentaba evitarlo, pero siempre que se acercaba a Tatsumi sentía miedo, hasta que al fin se armó de valor y se dirigió a Tatsumi gritando._

_- ¡Par favor deténgase!- le gritó casi llorando._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡Tú no deberías meterte en esto!- Dijo Tatsumi empujando al niño alejándolo de él haciendo que este callera al suelo, y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo, sigue golpeando al pequeño peli azul._

_- ¡Por favor!- el peli verde se levanto y de inmediato intentó detenerlo. Tatsumi molesto por la insistencia gritó._

_- ¡Tú también quieres compartir el castigo con tu hermano! ¿Verdad?- Dejando de golpear a Ikki y empujándolo, Tatsumi comenzó a zarandear al otro pequeño, pero no fueron muchos sus golpes antes de que alguien lo detuviera._

_- Detente Tatsumi.- Intervio un hombre que se paraba en la entrada de la habitación._

_- Señor Kido.- Exclamó Tatsumi.- lamento haberlo despertado por todo el ruido que provocaron estos niños.- Dijo Tatsumi mirándolos con enojo.- Pero ahora recibirán su castigo._

_- No Tatsumi, no prosigas.- le ordenó Mitsumasa.- No deberías aprovecharte de su debilidad ahora, en un futuro podrías lamentarlo._

_- Pero señor Mitsumasa, este niño.- Dijo Tatsumi señalando a Ikki.- Estaba robando comida de la cocina._

_- ¿Es verdad?- preguntó el señor Kida mirando a Ikki fijamente, el desvió la mirada y no decía nada._

_- ¡Responde!- le ordeno Tatsumi._

_- Sí, fui yo.- respondió de mala manera el peli azul._

- Ya es hora de irnos.- le dijo Esmeralda, Ikki se distrajo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ella.

- No, nada, todo está bien.- Volvió a decir él, y Esmeralda, se decepcionó al escuchar esa respuesta.

- Bien, hay que pagar.- se dirigieron a la caja a pagar todo, y después Ikki salió cargando las bolsas de plástico en sus manos, y las guardó en el auto, subió con Esmeralda y regresaron a su departamento.

Ya en la noche, Ikki salió al balcón, contemplo la noche, de su pantalón sacó la fotografía que Esmeralda le había entregado esa mañana. Observo a Shun, cuando bebé, solo un pequeño, era solo eso.

-_ Un recuerdo hermoso ¿no?- _Recordó las palabras de aquel sujeto, y suspiró, después de todo, no sabía decir muy bien si lo era. Recordaba muy bien como sucedió, aquella mañana en que el pequeño Ikki no había dormido, traía a Shun entre sus brazos, sentado en una banca de la ciudad, tenía mucha hambre, no había dormido toda la noche, porque solo se había dedicado a cuidar a su hermanito, hasta que un sujeto extraño se le acerco…

-_ ¿Quién eres tú, pequeño?- preguntó él mirándolo, Ikki no dijo nada y lo miro con duda e inseguridad.- Yo soy Mitsumasa Kido ¿Y tú?_

_- No debería hablar con un extraño como usted.- le dijo Ikki levantándose de su lugar con Shun entre brazos dispuesto a irse._

_- Espera, quiero ayudarte.- le dijo tomándolo por el hombre.- Seguro tendrás hambre, tú y el niño que llevas en brazos.- Ikki no dijo nada.- Ven conmigo, yo te daré de comer.- le ofreció, Ikki dudó, no sabía sí creerle, pero en ese instante Shun comenzó a llorar, pues él también tenía hambre. Ikki estaba cansado, la noche pasada se la había pasado escapando de una niña que lo persiguió, e inclusive intentó quitarle a su hermano._

_- Esta bien.- Dijo al final. El señor lo llevó a una lo llevó a su fundación, ahí le dio de comer, después de ello salió al jardín de ella, ahí, un sujeto se le acerco, Ikki dudosos retrocedió, aquel sujeto le tomó una fotografía._

_-Será para el archivo.- Dijo al fin Tatsumi._

- Una razón.- se repetía Ikki.- Una razón…- No sabía que pensar, al parecer todos eran felices, eso parecía, y él ya no sabía que pensar.

Desde muy pequeño cargo con su hermano, lo amo y cuido todo lo que pudo, y ahora, él simplemente había desaparecido. Ikki contemplaba las estrellas con la fotografía en sus manos. Ahora sabía que era lo que sentía Shun cuando no estaba con él.

- Ikki ven a dormir.- le dijo Esmeralda abrazándolo por la espalda.- Y a es noche.- él dio vuelta y la contempló.

- Esta bien.- y le sonrío.

Aún no podía creerlo, la tenía de regreso, todos los días que había pasado con ella había sido maravillosos, Esmeralda los llenaba de alegría, pero no quería, y simplemente no podía dejar que Shun sufriera así. No sabía que fue de él o a donde lo llevó aquel sujeto, no sabía que sería de él, sí sufriría, si se lamentaría, si estuviera sufriendo un tormento en el lugar a donde ese sujeto lo llevo, no sabía y eso le preocupaba.

- Una razón…- volvió a murmurar. Shun era su hermano, y no podía permitir que le pasará algo malo.- Una razón…

Esa noche no pudo dormir, no podía pensar con claridad, no sabía. Había vivido muchos momentos con él, cuando pequeños, cuando adolescentes, lo vio crecer, lo vio sonreír tantas veces. A pesar de que los años transcurrían, Shun nunca dejo de ser como él mismo, y nunca dejó de amarlo incondicionalmente. Pero si lo traía de regreso, todo regresaría a l normalidad y ellos, sus amigos, no serían felices. Lo único que importaba ahora era saber ¿Él era feliz con todo esto? Prácticamente tenía una buena vida, a lado de Esmeralda y buenos amigos, una vivienda, un buen trabajo ¿entonces? ¿se atrevería a dejar las cosas como estaban?

A la maña siguiente el teléfono sonó. Esmeralda contestó.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Esmeralda, necesito que me ayudes!- gritó alarmada Miho.

- ¿Miho, que sucede?- preguntó preocupada.

- ¡Es Seiya!

- ¡¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Esta mañana vinimos a visitar a Tatsumi y Seiya comenzó a atacarlo sin ninguna razón!

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Por favor, vengas rápido, hay sangre en el piso y…!- en ese instante la llamada termino.

- ¡¿Miho? ¡¿Miho?- preguntó alarmada Esmeralda.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ikki al notar su preocupación.

- ¡Es Seiya, comenzó a atacar a Tatsumi sin razón alguna, debemos ir! ¡¿Qué tal si le hace daño a Miho?

- ¡Hay que ir de inmediato!- Ikki se apresuró a salir del departamento dejando a Esmeralda ahí, no permitiéndole ir, excusando que podría ser peligroso…

Continuará…


	4. El sol esta vez nos iluminó

**El sol esta vez nos iluminó**

_Mitsumasa miró a Ikki, no dijo nada, simplemente le dedico una mirada, solo eso. Y salió de la habitación._

_- Ah dormir.- Ordenó._

_- Mañana verás…- Le susurró Tatsumi a Ikki, diciéndole con esto que aún no acababa su castigo._

_Al final ambos adultos salieron de la habitación y los niños de inmediato regresaron a sus camas. Hyoga se acercó a Shun para saber si este no tenía nada, lo miró y preguntó por su bienestar. El pequeño peli verde sonrió confirmándole que todo estaba bien. De pronto volteo la mirada a Ikki. Este se sobaba un brazo en donde la herida que había dejado la varilla con que Tatsumi le azotó, sangraba._

_- Ikki ¡¿Estás bien hermano?- Interrogó de inmediato Shun cuando se acercó. Miro con tristeza esa herida, más no era la única que tenía. Su espalda estaba llena de ellas. _

_Ikki miró a Shun… ¿Por qué el amor hacia tus queridos te cuesta tanto? Jamás había sentido tantos deseos como ahora, y tampoco sabía por qué. No dijo nada, simplemente apartó la mano de Shun de sobre su brazo y salió de ahí, sin importarle si Tatsumi lo viera o no._

_- ¡¿Ikki a dónde vas?- preguntó Shun, susurrando. El peli azul no respondió._

- Y si… ¿Y sí ahí está la razón?- Se preguntaba mientras conducía para llegar a la mansión lo más pronto posible… ¿Y si esa era la tan ansiada razón que buscaba? Tal vez en esta realidad no todo es perfecto, puede buscar un indicio.

Entonces llego lo más pronto posible a la mansión, alarmándose por un sonido que provino desde adentro de ella. Entró lo más pronto posible…

- ¿¡Miho que ocurre…!

- ¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron al unisonó todos los ahí presentes. Ikki quedo lleno de estupefacción cuando los escucho.

- ¿Qué… que sucede aquí?- Preguntó Ikki del completo desconcertado, todos comenzaron a reír cuando vieron la expresión en su cara.

- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas Ikki?- Esmeralda se aproximo a él sonriendo.- Hoy es tu cumpleaños tontito.

- ¿Mi… mi cumpleaños? ¿Qué no te deje en el apartamento?- Al escuchar las preguntas Esmeralda sonrió divertida.

- Así es, Kiki me trajo cuando tú te fuiste.- Respondió mientras señalaba a un pequeño lemuriano jugar con cierto niño siberiano.- Has estado tan distraído estos últimos días que al parecer olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños.- Le sonrió.

- ¡¿Qué no nos vas a saludar?- Interrogó Milo aproximándose al Fénix con los brazos abiertos.- ¡Antes hablabas!

- Lo… lo siento Milo.- Respondió.- Es que… esto es increíble… ustedes…

- ¡Pero no se queden aquí, pasen!- Saori les habló, y de inmediato también abrazó a Ikki.- Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

- Lo… lo mismo digo Saori.- Correspondió a su abrazo.

- ¡Ikki!- Saludó alegre Shiryu.- ¡Qué bien te vez! – Exclamó aproximándose a su lado junto con Shun Rei y el antiguo maestro.- Parece que los años no pasan para ti.

- Hola Shiryu, me alegro de verte.- Ikki sonrió, después miró a Shun Rei y al antiguo maestro.- También a ustedes.

- Me alegro por que al fin hayas unido tu vida con la mujer de la misma. Felicidades.- Afirmó Dohko sonriente.

- Aquí un pequeño regalo.- Shun Rei sonrió y le entregó una botella de vino tinto con más de 10 años en conserva.- Disfrútalo.

- Muchas gracias Shun Rei…- Sonrió divertido.

- ¡Felicidades tío Ikki!- Saludo un pequeño Ryuho apareciendo de repente por detrás de sus padres.

- ¡Wow! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

- ¡¿Verdad?- El pequeño sonrió.- ¡Ya soy muy grande!

- No lo dudo.- Ikki le tomó con ternura los cabellos y se los agito. El pequeñito comenzó a reír, risas sencillas y puras de un niño que apenas ha conocido el mundo.- Shun…- pensó por un segundo.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- Interrogó Shiryu.

- ¿Qué?... ¡Ah! No nada…- Ikki salió de sus recuerdos, y comenzó a mirar con cierta melancolía a Ryuho.

- ¿Pudiste localizar al chico que buscabas el otro día?- Preguntó de repente el dragón.

- No… aún no… y creo que no lo encontraré…

- ¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó Saori.- Si gustas puedo ayudarte a localizarlo con ayuda de la fundación y…

- No Saori.- El Fénix le sonrió.- Gracias, pero no… todo está bien.

- ¡Hey, antes saludabas!- Hyoga sonrió para brindarle un abrazo también.

- Hyoga, que gusto verte.- Ikki sonrió.

- ¿Ya no estás ebrio?- preguntó bromeando, y comenzó a reír divertido. Ikki también lo hizo así.

- No, ya no… no hay por qué preocuparse.

- ¡Bien, entonces ven a saludar a todos!- Señala Hyoga a todos los dorados que veían con enojo a Ikki porque este no se había adentrado a la mansión lo suficiente como para notarlos. El Fénix de inmediato volteo la mirada y se sintió acorralado por todos esos ojos cristalinos que lo miraban con reproche. Todos los caballeros dorados, al ver la reacción en su rostro, echaron a reír.

- Vamos.- Milo le dio algunas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.- Hoy es tu día, olvídate de todo y disfruta con quienes te quieren.

El peli azul suspiro pausadamente, y sonrió. No, era obvio, ese no era su día, no podría olvidar todo.

Y entonces comenzó a dudar. Jamás en su vida lo había hecho de tal manera.

¿Tu hermano, o tu felicidad? Escoge.

Y su fe, toda su ideología, todos su pensamientos se vieron borrados por un segundo. Al observar sus risas, su felicidad, la de todos ellos. Los caballeros dorados, que le sonreían divertidos, y quienes le brindaban cariño.

Estuvieron muertos por cinco años y ahora llegaban como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿En realidad sería capaz de regresarlos a la muerte?

Cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba con ellos, aún más valioso que el oro mismo ¿Sería capaz de tirar todo eso a la basura?

Además Esmeralda permanecía a su lado. Ella, la mujer con quien soñó tantos años, con quién anheló estar durante mucho tiempo. Ella estaba ahí. Viva.

¿También sería capaz de dejarla ir? ¿Otra vez?

Pero si no lo hacía… ¿Qué sucedería con Shun? ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo a su suerte? ¿Dónde estaría? A su propio hermano ¿Podría vivir con ello?

En la pequeña fiesta que le prepararon, hubo regalos y buenos deseos por parte de todos, no cabía duda. Bailaron juntos, sonrieron juntos.

Ikki se sentó en un sofá. Saori lo miró y se dirigió con él.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al notar su mirada perdida.

- No, nada.- Ikki la miró.- No te preocupes.

- ¿Por qué estas tan solo en tu día?

- No estoy solo, ustedes están conmigo.- Respondió.

- ¿Y por qué no convives con ellos?

- Dime Saori.- Ikki no estaba seguro de si preguntar o no lo que a continuación estaba a punto de interrogar.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Eres feliz?- preguntó Ikki.

- ¿Qué si soy feliz? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Quiero saber… ya que… supongo que como diosa, tu misión es ser fiel a tu puesto como Athena… ¿No te sientes sola, acaso?- Ikki lo sabía, la única razón por la que preguntaba, era hallar una razón misma.

- ¿Sola?

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por qué no puedo imaginar, como alguien como tú, que ama tan incesantemente a la humanidad, no tenga a alguien a su lado ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

- Te equivocas Ikki.- Saori le sonrió.- No estoy sola.

- ¿Ah no?

- No.- Ella le miró a los ojos.- Se que no tengo a alguien a quien amar de una manera… romántica. Pero aún así no estoy sola. – Después desvió la mirada a los caballeros.- Todos ellos me acompañan…

- Los caballeros doraros…

- Sí, son personas con sentimientos hermosos. Me alegro que en aquella ocasión tú me hayas llevado con ellos. Pues descubrí que son mi familia. No estoy sola, su compañía me llena, y también la de ustedes, tanto la tuya, de Hyoga como de Shiryu y Seiya, aunque solo los vea de vez en cuando.

- Comprendo… ¿Eres feliz?

- Sí… ¿Por qué no he de serlo?

- Solo preguntaba…

- ¡Es la hora de los regalos!- Exclamó Kiki alegre acompañado de Jacob, tomando ambos pequeños las manos del Fénix para levantarlo del sofá y dirigirlo a la mesa que estaba llena de obsequios y presentes para el festejado. El mismo abrió los ojos por completo al ver la enorme cantidad de obsequios que había.

- Este es mío.- De inmediato habló Milo.- Ábrelo primero.

- De a-acuerdo…- Ikki sonrió divertido ante la impaciencia del Escorpión. Tomó el obsequio y lo abrió. Ahí había un juego de discos que eran de la música preferida de Ikki.

- ¡Wow este cd aún no sale! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó impresionado.

- Tengo contactos.- Rió seguro y complacido de su obsequio.

De pronto todos comenzaron a felicitarlo por sus veintiún años de vida, ahora cumplidos. Con alegría, algunos, otros simplemente sonrieron.

Mu le obsequio algo de ropa. Aldebarán el juego con Mu le regalo algunos zapatos. Máscara de Muerte lo miró de una manera extraña, y le extendió su obsequio, que era una raqueta de tenis. Saga y Kanon le obsequiaron un juego de cacerolas de cocina.

- Para tu nueva vida de casado…- Se excusaron. Pero era obvio que no sabían muy bien que regalar.

Aioria le regaló un televisor pantalla plasma, que al verlo, Ikki se quedó boquiabierto.

- No debieron…

- Te lo mereces.- Sonriente Habló Saori.

- Este obsequio es por parte de los dos.-Mencionó Aioria.- Disfrutalo.

- Gracias amigos.

Shaka no estaba presente. Dohko obsequio algunas hierbas chinas para la relajación, ya que por comentarios de Esmeralda, y las notorias actitudes de Ikki, era obvio que este estaba algo distraído y estresado. Shura (valga la redundancia) le obsequio un juego de cuchillos, lo cual en cierta manera le hizo reír.

- Son muy filosos, ten cuidado.- Y le sonrió.

- Gracias Shura.

Camus le obsequio (Y no, no le obsequio una hielera) un juego que, en conjunto con Dohko, eran tazas de té. Afrodita le obsequio al final una manta para dormir.

Al final la fiesta se extendió un poco, los santos de bronce también dieron sus obsequios a Ikki. Tatsumi con una sonrisa le dio un obsequio bastante grande.

- Ikki, necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo Tatsumi, tomándolo del hombro, y ambos salieron a fuera a platicar.

- ¿Sucede algo Tatsumi?

- No es nada.- Le miró sonriente.- Estuve hablando con la señorita Saori sobre muchos asuntos de la fundación. Los dos creemos que necesitamos a alguien responsable y de confianza para dirigirla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo ya no pueda sostener los eslabones de la fundación solo, por eso, hemos decidido pedirte seas el nuevo jefe de la fundación Kido ¿Qué dices?

- ¿¡Es…estás hablando enserio?

- Claro que sí.- Tatsumi notó cierta inseguridad en la mirada del Fénix.- Escucha, puede que mis asuntos no te interesen, pero tengo que aceptarlo, me estoy volviendo viejo y necesito ayuda con esto. Puede que en un pasado te haya tratado mal, y tú sabes desde que desde el fondo de mi alma me he arrepentido por ello. Con el paso de los años mi actitud fue cambiando, y ahora te comprenderé si decides no aceptarlo. Tú vida como casado, estoy seguro, ahora es tu prioridad y no quieres perder el tiempo en esto. Lo comprenderé si no decides aceptar el trabajo.

- Bueno… yo…- Ikki estaba lleno de estupefacción, jamás antes en su vida había escuchado a Tatsumi hablarle de esa manera tan amable y cordial, y sobre todo ¡Que se preocupase por su vida! Ahora sí, poco a poco perdía las esperanzas.- Es muy halagador… - Tatsumi notó su indecisión, y le sonrió cálidamente.

- Escucha, no quiero que te presiones, y menos en el día de tú cumpleaños, te daré tiempo para pensarlo. Cuando estés completamente seguro, puedes comunicarme tu decisión.

- Muchas gracias Tatsmui.

- Ahora, ven, ¡entremos a disfrutar la fiesta!

Ambos entraron a la fiesta, el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy divertido. Sonriendo todos ellos. Hubo un momento en el que todos estaban distraídos, Esmeralda aprovechó ese momento y le pidió a Ikki salir de ahí.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- interrogó él confundido.

- Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte.-Alegre le sonrió.

Caminaron por algunos minutos, hasta llegar a la playa, ahí, el sol ya estaba por ponerse. Esmeralda tomó a Ikki de la mano, con toda la delicadeza del su suave piel. Le miró con ojos brillosos. En su otra mano ella llevaba una caja envuelta. Hubo silencio de sus bocas, la tarde les iluminaba con el brillo del sol que estaba a punto de ocultarse, dejando paso a la noche. El sonido tranquilo de las olas, era su música. Ese era su momento. Al final, justo antes de que el sol se ocultase por completo, Esmeralda se detuvo, mirando el mar que se divisaba frente a ella. Ikki la miró con incomprensión, y ello lo notó, le sonrió dulcemente y le extendió la pequeña caja.

- Todos te han obsequiado algo hoy, y yo no quería quedarme atrás. Ábrelo.

Ikki, al tener la pequeña caja entre sus manos, mirando la mirada tan estremecedora que le dedicaba su dulce acompañante, abrió el obsequio.

Sintió como su corazón se detenía al observar lo que había dentro. Hubo en su rostro una mirada iluminada, sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, sus cristalinos ojos se inundaron, sentía como todo su ser se desvanecía, las fuerzas que alguna vez sintió se debilitaban, si eso era lo que creía, si eso significaba…

- Vas a ser papá.- Le dijo sonriente Esmeralda, y al igual que él, las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerle las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ikki miró ahí adentro, un pequeño mameluco para bebé, de color verde. Miró a Esmeralda, su rostro aún estaba lleno de estupefacción. No dijo nada, simplemente la tomó en un fuerte abrazo, su felicidad era completa, podía decirse.

- ¡Voy a ser padre!

- ¡Sí! ¡Serás padre!

El sol esta vez iluminó sus tristes noches de ensueño, y sus amargos días de soledad. La simple idea de saber que sería padre, lo llenaba por completo. Así es, él era feliz.

Continuará…


	5. Despídete con un Beso

**Despídete con un Beso**

Esa noche, las estrellas comenzaron a titilar, con extremo fulgor. La inseguridad comenzó a habitar en el corazón del Fénix. No podía negarlo, se sentía lleno, se sentía feliz. Nada, no había nada en esta realidad, en este mundo que le hiciera creer que sería mejor traer a Shun de regreso.

Esmeralda dormía tranquilamente a su lado. La noche era avanzada. La abrazo con dulzura y la contemplo dormir tranquilamente. Sonrió al pensar que aquel ser producto de su propio ser, vivía adentro de la mujer de su vida. Crecía, y pronto le vería. A pesar de ser aún pequeño, pues ella tan solo tenía dos meses.

No pudo evitar dirigir su mano al vientre de ella, y acariciarle con ternura. No lo podía creer aún, esto era como un sueño dulce y hermoso. ¡El tendría un hijo! ¡Un hijo! Sonrió al pensar en cómo serían los momentos en los que lo cargaría y lo miraría dormir, en los que tendría que cambiarle el pañal, o en el que lo llame "papá" por primera vez. Sumergido entre tantas ideas, prontamente quedó dormido.

_El pequeño peli verde caminó con pasos inseguros, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver muy bien, no estaba seguro y el camino que seguía era el indicado. Prontamente se hallo rodeado de muros de concreto frío, y los azulejos blancos, el paisaje tan deshabitado. _

_- ¡¿Dónde estás?- Interrogó por lo bajo, tratando de no hacer ruido. _

_El pasillo en donde se encontraba era oscuro, y solamente era la luz de la luna que se colaba por una pequeña ventana el no alto de la pared, era lo que lo iluminaba. Miraba al final de ese pasillo, ahí, solo se divisaba una profunda oscuridad. Tenía miedo a ella. Pensó en regresar._

_Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo, que no logró ser contenido, proviniendo del final del pasillo. Ahí donde solo había oscuridad._

_Escuchó una voz que anhelaba gritar y llorar, pero solo se contenía con fuerza, y a lo mucho dejaba escapara pequeño sollozos. _

_No estaba seguro de si acercarse a esa oscuridad profunda o no. Pero estaba seguro de que esa voz era la de Ikki. La conocía perfectamente, y con facilidad pudo deducir que era la de él, aunque jamás en su vida lo escuchó llorar. _

_Con pasos inseguros y despistados comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección. Sentía miedo cuando poco a poco se acercaba más y más a esa oscuridad. Pero no podía regresar a dormir tranquilamente sí no regresaba con Ikki. _

_Pero poco a poco, al irse acercando, una luz que traspasaba una pequeña apertura de la ventana que se hallaba hasta arriba de la pared, iluminaron sus ojos esmeralda, y pudo observar con claridad la escena ante él._

_Ahí, Ikki estaba sentado, las rodillas contra su pecho, y hacía el mayor esfuerzo por no llorar._

_- ¡¿Hermano, estas bien?- interrogó preocupado, acercándose a él rápidamente al verlo así. El peli azul oculto la mirada entre sus brazos._

_- ¡Aléjate!- gritó lleno de enojo. Pues estaba harto, en cierta manera, jamás se había sentido así, pero no podía soportarlo. Fue su culpa el que Tatsumi le tratará así, lo sabía. Él amaba a Shun, no dudaba de eso, por eso siempre lo protegía, a pesar de recibir castigos como ese. ¡Pero ahora simplemente no lo quería cerca de él!_

_- Ikki…_

_- ¡Vete! _

_Y la razón era sencilla, Shun tenía alguien con quién llorar, e Ikki siempre debía mostrarse fuerte ante él para que su hermano se sintiera seguro. Por esa razón no quería que Shun le viera en este estado de debilidad._

_Ikki sabía que no estaba solo en este mundo, porque tenía a Shun a su lado. Pero ya estaba cansado de ser él, el que siempre tenía que dar la cara por Shun, y tenía que abrazarlo y consolarlo cuando este lloraba, él que tenía que arrullarlo, y velar sus noches. Porque, Ikki… él, quería que en esta ocasión, él tuviera alguien así. Que lo consolara y le animara. Que lo abrazara, susurrándole que todo pasaría. Pues él tan solo era un niño, y por más que el mundo lo haya tratado mal, seguía siendo sensible._

_- Hermano…- Shun colocó una mano sobre su hombro, pero de inmediato Ikki lo apartó con fuerza, haciendo que este cayese._

_- ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Ve a dormir, ya es tarde!_

_- Pero… pero… yo quiero que vengas conmigo. Esta oscuro.- Dudando contesto. _

_- ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Regresa sol…solo!- La voz del peli azul comenzó a titubear, el llanto contenido le estaba ganando.- ¡Hazlo tú solo!_

_Shun lo miró con incomprensión, y pronto, sus esmeraldas comenzaron a inundarse._

_- ¿Ya no… no me quieres? Hermano…_

_Ikki estaba tan molesto, porque Shun simplemente no hacía caso a sus palabras. En un arranque de enojo, contestó sin pensar._

_- ¡No! ¡No te quiero! ¡Te odio!_

_El peli verde al escuchar esto, le importó poco la oscuridad, se levantó, y se fue corriendo de ahí._

Ikki despertó sudando frío.

- ¡Shun!- del efecto, cayó nuevamente de la cama.

- Ikki ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?- interrogó Esmeralda asomándose del borde cama.

- No, nada.- Respondió sobándose la cabeza.- Simplemente tuve una pesadilla.

- Veamos… ¿Ya cuantas veces te has caído de la cama esta semana?- Bromeó Esmeralda, e Ikki le sonrió.

- Que graciosa.- Respondió.

Ikki se mantuvo pensado. Ya solo faltaba un día, y prontamente tendría que afrontar las consecuencias. No había hallando ninguna razón por la cual este mundo estuviera mal, y poco a poco sus esperanzas se debilitaban.

¡Pero él era el Fénix! ¡Andrómeda era su hermano, y simplemente no podía dejarlo así!

Y simple y sencillamente no pudo evitar llorar.

Esmeralda, al notarlo, de inmediato se bajo de la cama y se sentó junto a su lado en el suelo, y lo abrazo con mucho amor.

- Ikki…

- Esmeralda…

- ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Por qué lloras? – Le tomó con ternura y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella también comenzó a llorar, pues el hombre que amaba se derrumbaba en sus brazos. Cosa cuál nunca sucedía y la preocupaba extremadamente. Los últimos días él se había mostrado extraño, y Esmeralda sabía, que si había algo que aquejaba el alma de Ikki, también aquejaba su alma.

Ella le acarició con ternura sus cabellos. No dijo nada, solo lo dejo ser y llorar hasta que este se calmara.

Ikki, no había llorado así desde que presenció la muerte de Esmeralda, ahora, era como si en su mente, viera morir a Shun. Ya no sabía qué hacer, sus fuerzas flaqueaban y su voluntad de espíritu se debilitaba. ¿Qué haría? ¿Dejaría a Shun a su propio destino, solo? ¿Pero que eso no era injusto para él? ¿Dejaría que su hermano, al que cuidó con cariño amor y esmero, desapareciera de su vida, única y sencillamente?

Al final él tranquilizó a Esmeralda. Le aseguró que no ocurría nada, y que sencillamente se sentía feliz, por la vida que ahora tenía, y más aún, por el ser que esperaba con ansias.

Durante el transcurso del día, Esmeralda notó a Ikki muy distraído. Cuando desayunaron, cuando fueron a hacer las compras de la semana, cuando caminaron por que parque, cuando miraron la ropa pequeña para bebés. Cuando discutieron cual nombre sería lindo ponerle. Sí fuera niña le pondrían Soraya, como era el nombre de la mamá de Esmeralda, y si fuera niño, Ikki titubeo en ese sentido, por lo cual aún no sabían cómo le llamarían, si fuera ese el caso.

En la noche, ambos cenaban en silencio, solos los dos en la mesa. Esmeralda hablaba de vez en cuando, pero solo recibía respuestas cortas y a veces no recibía respuestas por parte de Ikki. Este solo miraba su plato.

- Termine.- Habló levantándose de la mesa, dejándola sola ahí. Ella bajo la mirada.

Ikki salió por un momento al pequeño balcón que había en su departamento. De nuevo contemplaba las estrellas. Se llevó las manos al rostro, desesperado, intranquilo. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría salvar a Shun en esta ocasión?

De pronto sintió unas manos que lo tomaba por la cintura, nuevamente Esmeralda le abrazaba y se aferraba a él. Brindándole seguridad y amor.

- ¡Ikki, te amo!- gritó ella desesperada, por sentirlo en cierta forma distante.

- Yo también te amo Esmeralda. No lo dudes.- Dio vuelta para verla mejor.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Ikki? Te siento diferente.

- Esmeralda…- Ikki le miró con ternura.- No sucede nada… simplemente tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo?- interrogó confundida.- ¿Miedo a qué?

- Miedo a esto. Esta vida es tan perfecta, y le tengo miedo. Porque tengo medio a perderte Esmeralda, a ti.

- Ikki…- Ella le tomó la mejilla.- Tú nunca me perderás. Debes estar seguro de eso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque yo soy parte de ti, como tú eres parte de mí. Y si me pierdes a mí, también te pierdes a ti. Tú estás en mi corazón. Y a pesar que lo que pueda suceder, y si algo malo llegar a pasarle a alguno de nosotros dos, no dudes Ikki, que yo estoy contigo.

- Esmeralda…- Ikki la abrazó con fuerza, la besó con dulzura y delicadeza. Prontamente los dos se dirigieron a su habitación, demostrándose su amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Ikki despertó de nuevo. Contempló a Esmeralda dormir, se levantó de ahí, salió del departamento mirándola una última vez. Después de ello, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Caminó por algún tiempo, pensando, sumergido en un profundo mar de confusiones, inundado entre tantos errores e inseguridades.

Terminó en el muelle, en el cual había vivido el encuentro con aquel sujeto, tres días atrás. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él hiciera su aparición.

- ¿Encontraste la razón que querías?- preguntó.

Ikki miró perdidamente el cielo.

- Yo… yo…- Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- No la has encontrado. No puedes engañarme. Eres feliz, todos son felices.

- No puedo dejar que te lleves a Shun.

- Sabías que era lo que tenías que hacer para traerlo de regreso, y no lo lograste. Esto es producto de tus propios sueños y deseos. No puedes alegar que esto no era algo que querías.

- No es algo que quiero, porque Shun no está aquí.

- Pero Esmeralda sí, ella te hace feliz y lo sabes. Más aún la noticia que ella te dio hace poco.- El río divertido.- Amenos de que tú… prefieras a Shun, en vez de Esmeralda.

- Calla. Yo los amo y no me atrevería a jugar con ellos de esa manera.

- ¡Pero si ya lo has hecho!- gritó divertido.- Lo hiciste al no hacer el suficiente caso a Shun por pensar en Esmeralda, y en estos días, por pensar en Shun y no apreciar suficiente a Esmeralda, que inclusive la has hecho llorar. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas lágrimas han derramado ellos dos, por ti?

Ikki no dijo nada. Quedo helado por completo.

- Por lo visto no pudiste cumplir la pauta para traer de regreso a Shun. Me temó que tendrás que pagar el precio acordado.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Escucha, hoy me siento generoso.- Lo miró con malicia.- Así que te dejaré ver a Shun una última vez.

- ¡¿Shun está aquí?- Él asintió.

De inmediato levantó una mano, y rápidamente la pasó con velocidad, levantando una cortina de tierra, por la cual Shun apareció.

- ¡Ikki!- gritó al verlo y corrió con él.

- ¡Shun!-Ikki por completo alegre lo tomó en el abrazo y lo estrecho con fuerza en su pecho.- ¡Perdóname Shun, yo no quería esto para ti!- Comenzó a llorar.

- No tienes por qué pedir perdón Nii-san.- Shun se separó un poco de él, para poder apreciar su rostro y le sonrió.- Yo te lo debía, es justo. Tú me cuidaste durante mucho tiempo, eres el ser a quién más amo, y daría todo porque tú fueras feliz.

- Otooto.- Habló con voz cortada.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Ikki.- Nuevamente lo abrazó con fuerza.- Yo estoy seguro que junto a ella serás feliz.

- Pero Shun… yo… yo no puedo dejarte.

- No me dejarás Nii-san. – Lo abrazó sintiendo su calor.- Siempre estaré contigo, porque tú estás en mi corazón.

- Shun…

- Ikki…- Shun, con debilidad, levantó su mano y secó las lágrimas en el rostro de Ikki.

- Bien, es hora.- Habló el sujeto que los acompañaba.

- ¿Qué?- Ikki volteo la mira a él, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el sujeto aplicó su poder, de una manera fugaz. Ambos quedaron de espaldas. El golpe traspasó el cerebro de Ikki. Este quedó paralizado por un momento.

- Vámonos Shun.- Habló el sujeto.- Es hora de que ocupes el lugar de Esmeralda en el inframundo.

Shun asintió con la cabeza. Miró una última vez a Ikki, este también le miro.

Quedó prendado a su mirada, y las bellas esmeraldas que este poseía, le recordaban a los ojos de su amada Esmeralda.

- ¿Quién eres tú, pequeño joven?- Interrogó Ikki con ternura.

- Me llamó… yo… yo soy.- Shun comenzó a llorar al saber que Ikki ya no le reconocía.- Mi nombre es Shun.

- Shun.- repitió él.

- Es hora de irnos.- Le dijo su acompañante, tomándolo por el hombro,- Vámonos.

- Adiós, Ikki.- Shun se acercó a él, y con lágrimas en las ojos, le dedicó un cálido beso en su mejilla, y con este, se despedía de él. Ikki sonrió ante este hecho, ya que, a pesar de no conocerle, ese joven le brindaba tranquilidad y paz en el alma.

Entonces dieron la vuelta y se fueron, poco a poco se alejaban cada vez más, dejando a Ikki solo, ahí.

- Adiós.- Respondió Shun, mirándolos desaparecer a lo lejos.- Shun…- repitió él nombre, que era my hermoso. Shun, así se llamaría su bebé, si este fuera hombre, se decidió.

Sonrió, y después de eso, dio la vuelta. Era hora de regresar a casa.

Continuará…

* * *

**NDA:**

**¡No me maten!**

**Échenle la culpa a Ikki. ÉL no más no encontró razón. **

**Apenas y pude actualizar esta semana, y como ya era un fic que está en espera ¡Les traigo doble entrega! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Últimamente mi situación ha estado tensa y ni tiempo de leer me ha dado. Inclusive ya vi por ahí, que autoras que esperaba que acutalizaran, ya acutalizaron y no más no me ha dado teimpo de leer sniff T_T Pero espero mejore y no tenga que retirarme de ff por algún tiempo. **

**Y ¡enhorabuena lectoras! ¡Sí usted desea que Shuni regrese puede marcar al 01- 800 – QUIERO – QUE – SHUNI – REGRESE. O bien puede dejar review! Y ¡Sí quiere que Esmeralda se quede, puede marcar al 01- 800 – QUIERO – QUE – ESMERALDA – SE – QUEDE. O bien puede enviar un PM! **

**Jajaja nah, no se crean, espero no tardarme en actualizar, ya que este fic en una de mis prioridades para acabar. **

**¡Saludos!**


	6. Sentencia

_**-**_**"**_Recuérdame cuando me haya marchado  
Lejos en la Tierra Silenciosa;  
Cuando mi mano ya no puedas sostener,  
Ni yo dudando en partir, queriendo permanecer._

_Y si acaso me olvidas por un tiempo_  
_y después me recuerdas, no te aflijas:_  
_pues si la muerte y las tinieblas dejan_  
_trazos de pensamientos que habitaron mi mente_  
_Es mejor el olvido en tu sonrisa… que la tristeza ahogada en tu pecho"-_

_- Christina Rossetti, _

_Recuerda.-_

* * *

**Sentencia**

¡Oh! ¡La mañana era tan hermosa!

Sentir los destellos del sol saliendo, iluminar su piel morena y acariciar sus ojos azulados que veían con felicidad y esperanza este mundo.

Que podía decir… ¡Era sencillamente feliz!

Esa mañana regreso con alegría a su pequeño hogar.

El simple hecho de pensar que sería padre le llenaba, por completo. Estaba totalmente lleno, ahora no podía pedir nada mejor: Un buena vida, rodeada de aquellos seres a quienes ama. Eso jamás podría reemplazarlo.

Saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla a la chica rubia que en su hogar le esperaba.

- Ikki ¿A dónde fuiste?- interrogó desconcertada Esmeralda al verlo llegar. Pues se le hacía extraño despertar y no encontrarlo a su lado. En ese instante la sonrisa en el rostro de Ikki fue borrada. Era realidad, ni si quiera el mismo recordaba por que había salido. Pero recordando lo último le sonrío dulce.

- Fui a buscar un nombre hermoso para esta criatura.- Mencionó tomando con delicadeza en vientre de Esmeralda.- En caso de que fuera un varón.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo?

- Shun. Ese nombre es muy bello y quiero que se llame así.

- ¿Shun?- interrogó Esmeralda.- ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?

- De un dulce joven al que conocí.

- Shun…- Repitió Esmeralda que se quedó pensando por un momento.- Es muy bello, me gusta.- Respondió sonriendo.

El cielo rojo y el olor a smog, con las nieblas divisándose frente a él. Observando a todas esas almas sufrir a lado del río Aqueronte. A aquellas que no pudieron cruzar, y a aquellas que se ahogan por intentar hacerlo.

Caronte no recibió pago por él cuando cruzo junto a su acompañante, eran órdenes, por lo cual no debía desobedecerlas.

Cuando terminaron de cruzar el río de olor fétido y color oscuro, siguieron ambos su camino a la primera prisión en donde se le concedería el juicio al nuevo ingresado.

- Es un gusto verte, Andrómeda.- Saludó en la cima de aquellas escaleras. Sentado ahí, mirándolo desde arriba.

- Hades.- Habló el susodicho cuando escuchó su voz.

- Te he traído a la persona que ocupará el lugar del alma que me llevé.- Habló su acompañante.

- Bien.- Hades bajo de su lugar. Bajando las escaleras con gracia en sus pasos y seguridad en su voz.- En esta ocasión, yo seré su juez.

- Como usted desee.

- Bien Andrómeda.- Hades lo miró de cerca, por un momento observo sus ojos. Después cerró los propios y dio algunos cuantos pasos por la prisión.- Has venido aquí con vida. La única razón es porque decidiste cambiar tu vida por la de Esmeralda y ocupar su lugar en la morada de los muertos. ¿No es así?

El peli verde asintió.

- Sin embargo.- Continuó Hades.- A pesar de que el alma de Esmeralda, al igual que la tuya, poseen el mismo grado de pureza, que son casi iguales, no quiere decir que tú merezcas un lugar semejante al que ella perteneció ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Lo sé…

- Ella pertenecía a los Elíseos, siempre permaneció ahí. Ya que jamás actuó en contra de otros, no habló blasfemia mediante su boca y no pronunció habla injuriosa o desdeñosa. En su corazón no sé albergo la avaricia ni la búsqueda del beneficio propio. Y aunque sé que tú tampoco has cometido ninguno de esos crímenes, sí has realizado otros.

Shun bajo la mirada.

- Tomar la vida de otras personas. Quitarle lo más valioso que le da la existencia misma a alguien. Y tú sabes que no tienes ni tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar el castigo encomendado por los dioses, en esta ocasión?

- Claro que sí.- Respondió firme.

- Bien, después de todo, no tienes otra opción.- En ese instante Hades dejo de caminar, para mirarlo fijamente.- Soy un dios justo y desde la batalla contra Athena me he dado cuenta de que la forma en la que antes impartía castigos era demasiado severa. Más aún eso no significa que no haya nada que debas pagar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hoy aquí, entraste con vida por la felicidad de alguien más. Estás dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo con tal de la felicidad a costa de la tuya. Las vidas que arrebataste antes se presentaron por obras del destino, destino el que tú intentaste evadir. Sé que tus acciones jamás fueron por deseos propios, e inclusive siempre estas a disposición de dar la vida por otros, intentas llegar a tratos pacíficos, y además, no hay nadie que sepa mejor que yo cuáles son tus intenciones en este mundo. Sé que las muertes causadas por tu mano no tienen justificación, pero también se la consiguieron aquellos quienes se metieron contigo a pesar de tus ruegos y advertencias. Y sé a la perfección que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún tu espíritu esta intranquilo por todas aquellas vidas arrebatadas. Con forme estos juicios, he llegado a una conclusión… Tu castigo será…

- Y dime Ikki ¿Dónde conociste a ese joven del cual me hablas?

- Lo conocí hoy en el muelle.- Respondió el peli azul, sentado en la mesa para degustar los alimentos de la mañana junto a su acompañante.

- Y ¿Apenas llevas un día de conocerle y ya has decidido que su nombre será como el de nuestro hijo?- Interrogó Esmeralda sorprendida.- Eso no es de ti. No sueles juzgar a las personas con una mirada, así de fácil.

- Lo sé, pero… al ver sus ojos… que eran tan… parecidos a los tuyos.- Inclusive Ikki se sorprendió.- Me irradiaron confianza en su persona, como si le conociera de hace mucho. En una mirada era como si me abriera las puertas de su alma. Era una mirada…- Ikki sonrió a Esmeralda.- Que solo la había visto en tus ojos.

- Ikki.- Esmeralda sonrió. Ella le comprendía, pues para ella era fácil mirar con el corazón, y es así como Ikki lo dice, ella lo sabía.- Me alegra.

- ¡No! ¡Jamás aceptaré ese castigo! ¡No! ¡NUNCA!- gritó Shun al escuchar la sentencia dada por Hades.- ¡Esta sentencia es aún más cruel que el mismo Tártaro!- Se negó rotundamente.

- ¡Silencio Andrómeda!- Gritó Hades.- Tú aceptaste tu destino, este es el resultado de tus propios pecados. En esta ocasión me he mostrado generoso para contigo ¡¿Y AÚN ASÍ TE ATREVES A RECLAMARME? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

- ¡No lo aceptaré! ¡NO! ¡No me importa cómo me llames! – Gritó Shun, que de sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, y desde el fondo de su alma gritó con fuerza.- ¡Prefiero mil veces quedarme a llorar con las almas que están a la orilla del río, o ahogarme en este mismo! ¡Me sentiría más feliz si mi cuerpo se quemara en el estanque de sangre hirviendo, o ser comido por el can Cerbero y para mis oídos sería preciosa la música de Pharao antes de esto! ¡Preferiría por sobre todas las cosas caer en el Tártaro antes de sufrir semejante castigo!

- Lo siento por tu situación.- Contestó Hades.- Pero mis órdenes son justas y no se pueden romper, tu juicio ha terminado. Este será tu castigo, no importando cuanto implores. – En ese instante Hades levantó aún más la voz.- ¡Hypnos, Thanatos!

- ¿Sucede algo mi señor Hades?- interrogó el dios del sueño, quién junto a su gemelo aparecieron de inmediato en la corte del silencio.

- ¡Llévense a Andrómeda de aquí! ¡Asegúrense de que cumpla su castigo!, él.- Mencionó señalando al acompañante de Shun.- Les comunicará cuál es, pues este mismo se encargara de impartirlo sobre él.

- ¡No! ¡No se acerquen!- Bramó Shun, poniendo posición defensiva.- ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡IKKI!- gritó flaqueando en fuerzas, comenzando a llorar amargamente.- ¡Hermano! ¡No pueden, no! ¡Jamás lo harán!

En un momento dado, el dios del sueño, aprovecho la debilidad de Andrómeda, quién llorando incesantemente, con dolor en el corazón gritaba el nombre de su hermano, para que este quedara en el sonido que aquella corte silenciosa, para que todos pudieran oírlo y no desapareciera, encendió su cosmos y gritó.

- ¡Somnolencia Eterna!

Y Shun, comenzó a caer en un profundo estado de inconsciencia y sueño. Debilitándose, y dejándose llevar por ese dulce y cómodo letargo que le invitaba, cada vez más…

- I… Ikki… hermano… hermano… no jamás… nunca… Ik…Ikki…

Y cayó dormido.

Ikki tuvo un mal presentimiento. Por un momento, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez, sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho.

- ¿Sucede algo Ikki?- interrogó Esmeralda al verlo llevarse una mano al pecho.

- No... nada.- Respiró calmado, más sin embargo en su pecho, un dolor punzante no dejaba de molestarle. Sintió como si alguien con voz en clemencia gritara su nombre.- Nada, no ocurre... nada.

Pero de pronto hizo más presión contra su pecho. Su corazón latí con fuerza, una lamento comenzó a invadirle, una intranquilidad comenzó a profanar su alama. Se levantó de su lugar, comenzó a caminar con impaciencia. Esmeralda siguió sus pasos con la mirada. Fue guiado a su habitación, y estando ahí, algo le impulso a tomar su gabardina, buscó entre los bolsillo interiores de esta, y ahí, encontró una foto.

Entonces Hypnos y Thanatos lo tomaron y lo sacaron de aquella prisión. Hades se quedó a solas con su acompañante.

- Asegúrate de impartir el castigo sentenciado sobre él. – Habló con voz fuerte.- Y si no es así, tú pagarás un castigo aún peor.

- No se preocupe señor Hades.

- Bien.- Hades cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda.- Pero antes de retirarme, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué tanto interés por el Fénix?- interrogó. Su acompañante se quedo en silencio.- ¿Es que acaso ese hombre influye sobre ti en una manera sentimental?

- No, nada de eso.- Respondió, un poco titubeante.

- Creí que ya lo habías olvidado.- se burló Hades.- ¿No me digas que sigues con lo mismo?

- ¿Qué te hace creerlo?

- ¿Qué me haría no creerlo?

- El hecho de que no me importa en lo absoluto que sucede con su hermano. Como prueba de ello, cumpliré con la orden que me has dado.

- De acuerdo.- Hades prosiguió su camino.- Recuerda que a pesar de existiré diferentes universos, tiempos y realidades, el corazón reguarda muchos recuerdos y sentimientos.- Antes de salir volvió la mirada a su acompañante.- No quiero que eso suceda contigo, haciendo frágil tu corazón ¡¿Me oíste?

- Sí.

- Bien.- Hades volvió a su camino.- Puedes retirarte.- Su acompañante salió, para seguir a los dioses y aplicar el castigo al ahora inconsciente caballero de Andrómeda. Mientras tanto, Hades prosiguió su camino a Gidecca, sonriendo furtivamente. Jamás se había sentido tan satisfactorio.

Ikki miró la foto, ahí yacía él de pequeño, con una mirada desconfiaba, sin zapatos en el pasto. Estaba solo, eso era lo único.

Continuará…

* * *

**NDA:**

**¡Oh! Sí, lo sé muy corto, pero es lo que me dio tiempo de escribir. De hecho se supone que solo debería actualizar los domingos, Y más aún porque se supone "me castigaron" por un problema que tuve con uno de mis profes jojo ¡Pero se confabularon contra mí! :P**

**Aunque escribo porque hoy vengo muy feliz! :3**

**Ya solo me quedan dos exámenes por presentar y algunos asuntos se están aclarando. Ya está por acabar el ciclo, y como son los últimos días ya casi no me dejan tarea ¡Eh, viva! Y hoy me han aclarado ya muchas situaciones y puedo respirar tranquilamente pfff**

**Bueno, el fragmento que se puede leer al principio, es el que ciertamente me inspiró a escribir este fic, y había esperado hasta este capi para poder escribirlo. Necesitaba dar créditos de todos modos, jaja. El poema está escrito en forma romántica, bueno, da a entender más eso, pero yo decidí tomarlo de una manera de amor fraternal en esta ocasión. Ciertamente se nota la inpiración, y de aquí, se va a poner lo intenso ¿Cual será la sentencia de Shuni? ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Muajaja...**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por lo visto y las llamadas recibidas, los votantes piden que regrese Shun, pero ¿Qué hay con Esmeralda? ¿no se merece una segunda oportunidad? **


	7. Permanece Tranquilo

**Permanece Tranquilo**

_Lo contemplé todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pareció ser eterno. Pareció ser real. Pero… yo no podía hacer nada ya. Llore sin derramar lágrimas y grite sin pronunciar ningún sonido. Yo ya no podía hacer mucho. Yo era Hades… ¿Cierto?_

_Orfeo estaba ahí indefenso. Seiya tuvo que golpearlo y yo quedé inmóvil. No supe a la perfección que sucedió después. Simplemente sé que tomé la Lira de Orfeo y corrí junto a Seiya, para pasar junto al caballero de Lyra sus últimos momentos de su vida. Era triste el verlo en ese estado fatídico que pronto acabaría que aquella quién muerte tiene por nombre. El amor que profesaba el corazón de Orfeo era singularmente grande por Eurídice. ¿Siempre tienen que ser así de trágicas las consecuencias de un amor indefinible y grande en muchas cuestiones? _

_Lo miré con mucha tristeza, Seiya lo sostenía y él estaba caído entre sus brazos. De pronto un escalofrío en mi espalda me dejó por completo en silencio. Solté la Lira automáticamente. Una horrible sensación desalentadora invadió mi ser. Era como un frío de ultratumba. ¿Qué era? Me pregunté inocentemente, y pude sonreír. Yo ya sabía que era. Desde que reconocí el medallón supe cual era mi deber. _

_Inmediatamente mi escenario cambió. Seiya y Orfeo desaparecieron frente a mis ojos y las tinieblas comenzaron a rodearme. Se volvió oscuro, muy oscuro. Tan sombrío como el alma de él. Una soledad y un cansancio indescriptible comenzaron a invadirme. Cualquier rastro de luz desapareció. Una terrible calamidad vino a mitigar mi calma y valor reunido todo el tiempo que estuve esperando ese momento. _

___—_ ¿Quién?

___—_ Tú. 

_Comencé a caminar entre ese suelo polvoso y naturaleza muerta. Mis ojos se centraron en mi camino más no lograron percibir nada. Solo seguí caminando hasta que frente a mí algo impidió que siguiera con mi sendero. La oscuridad eterna me envolvió, por lo cual no pude divisar que era eso que no me dejaba seguir. Extendí la mano con cuidado, y esta termino en una superficie de cualidades voluminosas, duras, pero indefinidas. No tenía una forma recta. ¿Qué era aquello que tocaba? Parecía ser la corteza de un árbol. Un árbol fuerte y macizo. Entonces intenté rodearlo para proseguir mi camino, más hubo algo que me impidió continuar. _

_No supe porque, simplemente volví la vista hacia atrás. Volteé el cuerpo por completo y tan pronto hubiese realizado esa acción, él me empujó y acorraló contra aquel árbol de una manera violenta. La presión que ejercía con sus manos entre mis hombros era mucha. Intente mirar su rostro, sin embargo no pude observar a la claridad. De pronto un leve destello de luz iluminó su sonrisa._

— _Mío por siempre…_

_— ¿Tuyo por siempre? _

— _No debes temer…_

— _No debo temer…_

_Se alejó a unos cuantos pasos de mí. De pronto el destello de luz se hizo más grande y me permitió ver lo que frente a mí se divisaba. Avancé unos cuantos pasos y lo que contemplé, me dejó sin aliento. _

_Miré un espejo en donde yacía mi verdadero yo… ¿Quién era yo? _

_Mis cabellos eran verdes y mis ojos igual. Mi piel seguía siendo el mismo tono y cualquier rastro de mi ser seguía igual, es solo que yo… había algo diferente ahí… eso era… era… _

_Dejé que el hiciera presa de mí. Simplemente me dejé llevar, puesto que ya sabía cuál era mi destino y debía cumplir con él, esa era mi voluntad. Fue un aliento de él, un dios la brisa del aire gélido recorrer mi cuerpo y cada parte de él. Las voces susurrantes decir a cada instante, yo le pertenezco, siempre le pertenecí… _

_Siempre…_

_Después de eso la claridad volvió a mis ojos. Seiya estaba ahí y Radamanthys igual. Pronuncié palabras sin querer pronunciarlas. Moví mi cuerpo sin querer moverlo. Mi corazón se extraño ante tanto desaliento. Mi cuerpo ya no era mío, mi corazón tampoco. ¿Qué era mío? ¿Quién era yo? _

_Esa sensación de no poder controlar ni si quiera tus pasos, de estar agotado, de no entender porque, de sentirse ya no más que una simple alma que no vale la pena salvar. Era yo… ¿Verdad? Pero sabía desde un principio que ese era mi destino, yo lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué titubeé? Fui yo quién lo hizo… _

_Seiya, quise decir que creyeras en mí. Pero mis labios simplemente no me obedecieron. Intenté evitar que Radamanthys te lastimara… pero mis brazos no se movieron. Ya solo me quedaba esperarla a ella, la muerte. Sola esa era mi razón de seguir con esta estúpida farsa, pero al parecer me rendí. _

_Y durando todo el tiempo que estuve con él, solo una pregunta invadió mi corazón._

_¿Por qué yo? _

_Sabía que era mi destino, pero… ¿Por qué ese destino se me concedió? ¿La estrella bajo la cual nacemos es quien rige nuestra vida? Pero hubo en momento en que ya no supe decir si quiera quién era yo. _

_Y me quedé solo junto a él. _

_Ya no sabía con exactitud que sentir. ¿Tristeza? ¿Miedo? ¿Dolor? _

_Contemple desde lo alto de ese trono a todos los espectros obedecer a mis órdenes. Miré a Pandora vendar mis manos mientras lloraba y besaba mi piel pálida. Imploraba mi perdón ¿Por qué lo hacía? _

_Ya solo me quedaba esperar. _

_Ahora te miré a ti. Miré el dolor en tus ojos que lagrimeaban incesantemente como cristales se rompían, mientras mirabas los míos que seguramente eran __— siguen siendo __—._ tan vítreos. Sé que te dolió Ikki. Tu corazón se destrozaba y sé que estas lágrimas que derramé son no por mi dolor si no por el tuyo. 

_No había nadie más con quién pudiera confiar. Eras solo tú, el único quién debía hacer esto. Ya no dudes, ¡Acaba ya! — Quise gritar — Sabías desde un principio que lo que yo esperaba de ti era esto. No importa si vivo o muero. No importa si en realidad me pierdas, lo que importa es que no la pierdas a ella. A Athena, quien es porque luchamos. Ya no sientas dolor, ya no derrames más lágrimas. Ya nadie debe llorar. Esto pronto acabara. No dudes Ikki, piensa en mí como tu enemigo. Piensa en mí como ese ser que desprecias por usarme. ¿No te das cuenta Ikki? Él no me está usando, yo lo estoy usando a él para que logres la misiva que te he confiado. Yo soy ese ser despreciable al que odias. _

_Yo soy él…_

_Sabía desde un principio, supongo. Sabía que tú fallarías, hermano. Nos ha vencido. Es tu amor hacía mi ¿No es así? No debiste titubear, sin embargo, me alegro ante todo ¿Sabes? Porque ya todo se lo tragara el olvido. Ya no veo nada, desde que me revelé ante él, ahora no dejará rastro de mí. Yo sigo con eso, la esperanza en nuestros corazones no debe fallecer. Por esa razón me siento feliz. Sentí su cosmos acercarse a nosotros antes de irme de ahí. Al fin él me ha expulsado de mi propio cuerpo. Sin embargo sé que Shaka se hará cargo de él. Ya nadie tiene por qué temer. _

_Solo sé que él me trajo aquí de nuevo. En este valle oscuro. Tal vez para pagar mi osadía ¿Fue por eso? _

_Mientras susurró a mi oído…_

— _Tu alma se encontrará sola, cautiva de los negros pensamientos de la gris piedra tumbal; ninguna persona te inquietará en tus horas de recogimiento._

_Ahora ¿Qué más me queda esperar? No sé en donde ha caído mi alma. Ya no sé en donde me encuentro. Solo sé que volví, otra vez estoy aquí. Me miré frente a ese espejo que esta frente a mí. Sonreí. Soy yo de nuevo. _

_¿Verdad?_

_Yo ya no soy Hades. Yo no soy él._

_Y sé quién soy._

_Mi nombre… siempre fue el mismo. Mi nombre es aquel que todos pronunciaron alguna vez. Mi nombre… mi nombre… ese nombre es Shun. Solo eso. _

_Yo soy Shun. _

_Así que permanecí tranquilo. Nada más sucederá. _

_Nada más sucederá._

_Cierro los ojos. _

_Para abrirlos de nuevo. Y lo que contemplé fue mi rostro reflejado en ese espejo. Fue mi rostro y mis ojos quienes me miraban a mí mismo. Seguía siendo igual. Mis ojos eran verdes y mis cabellos igual. Mi piel ya no era pálida ni mi iris estaba vacía. Era yo. ¿Verdad? _

_— __Pero la realidad tanas veces es relativa…_

_Escuché una voz. ¿Quién era? _

_Escuché sus risas ¿Por qué reía? _

— _Quédate silenciosamente en esa soledad que no es abandono, porque los espíritus de los muertos que existieron antes que tú en la vida, te alcanzarán y te rodearán en la muerte, y la sombra proyectada sobre tu cara obedecerá a su voluntad; por lo tanto, permanece tranquilo._

_Escuché su voz ¿Por qué pronunció aquellas palabras? La verdad es que no lo sé. Solo sé que el espejo frente a mí desapareció. Ya no contemplé mi ser. Y esa incógnita de no saber quién era me dejó por completo. Seguí caminando por ese bosque nebuloso, sombrío ante cualquier vista humana. Seguramente mi cuerpo ya fue destruido por Shaka. Que la Virgen se encargue de él. _

_Miré mis alrededores, las ramas de los árboles, se escurrían rebeldes ante mi paisaje, estuve por caer en varias ocasiones con sus raíces que se escapaban bajo mi camino. El viento siempre fue desalentador, y el cielo siempre permaneció oscuro. No había Luna ni estrellas. Solo la densidad de los abismos. A pesar de eso no sentía miedo. Nunca lo sentí. Pero aún me preguntaba ¿Por qué no caí en el mismo lugar al que debió parar mi hermano? Tal vez él estaba ahí y era solo cuestión de encontrarlo. _

— _Mira bien…_

_Escuche esa voz de nuevo. No me sonaba a alguna voz que mis oídos hubiesen escuchado antes. Entonces… ¿De quién trataba? Agucé la vista más no logré nada con ello. Así que seguí caminando. Y me detuve a pensar… De ahora en adelante ¿Ese era mi destino? _

_Mi alma estaba perdida en un lugar desconocido. Tal vez estaba destinada a pasar ahí toda la eternidad. _

Extrañamente ya no recordaba mucho. ¿Por qué el recuerdo de Hades volvió a mi mente? Eso sucedió hace mucho… hace mucho que termino. La guerra acabó. Ahora recuerdo todo. Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Yo estaba llorando… llorando por aquella niña que murió hace mucho. Acepté mi destino. Pero repudié al mismo. Mi dolor fue grande pero debía aceptarlo… lo prometí… ¿Es porque soy débil? ¿Es eso? ¿Por esa razón lloré cuando Hades pronunció su sentencia frente a mí?

Desperté de nuevo en este bosque nebuloso. Recuerdo que Hypnos me puso a dormir y ahora que he abierto los ojos me hallo nuevamente aquí, donde caí hace cinco años cuando creí que Hades había acabado conmigo. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Son estos los bosques Asfodelos?

Pero ¿Por qué recordé llorar a mi hermano frente a mí? ¿Por qué recordé cuando él intentó atacarme? ¿Por qué lo viví cuando eso sucedió hace mucho?

Yo sabía que debía aceptar cualquier clase de castigo por más doloroso que fuera… entonces ¿Por qué no lo permití?

Miro frente a mí, el camino que se divisaba a través de ese lúgubre sendero. Sonrío… y camino. Al final salgo de ese bosque sombrío y la luz ilumina mis ojos y los ciega por un momento. Ahora puedo dejar resbalar mis lágrimas ante ver la felicidad de Ikki. Al verlo ahí con ella, la mujer quién ama. Esmeralda. Ella quién yace recostada en una cama de un hospital con un bebé entre sus brazos y mi hermano llora de alegría.

Él es tu hijo, producto del amor que tu alma le profaza Me alegra Ikki. Pudiste hacerte de una familia y no tienes idea de cuanta gracia me causa esto. Me hace sentir feliz… sin embargo tengo que aceptar todo hermano. No pude hacerte feliz a pesar de todo. Lo siento Ikki, lo intenté pero no logré nada, perdóname hermano.

Ahora recuerdo cual fue mi castigo. Lo recuerdo todo y es hora de salir de tu vida por completo. Y lamento decirte que mi alma se llevará todo rastro de ella. ¿Comprendes? Yo quería que tú fueras feliz hermano, y sé que ella, que Esmeralda aliviará tu dolor por lo que está por venir. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tienes que comprender!

Puedo ver con claridad como sonríes y regalas dulces besos a tu amiga, tu novia, tu esposa, y la madre de tu hijo.

Pero como lo dijo aquella voz Ikki…

— Quédate silenciosamente en esa soledad que no es abandono, porque los espíritus de los muertos que existieron antes que tú en la vida, te alcanzarán y te rodearán en la muerte, y la sombra proyectada sobre tu cara obedecerá a su voluntad; por lo tanto, permanece tranquilo.

Así que por favor Ikki, ante lo que está por suceder, ruego que permanezcas tranquilo. Ya que pronto el dolor saciara, estoy seguro de ello. Debes ser fuerte hermano. Los sollozos del pequeño que es tu hijo seguramente deben ser música para tus oídos. Siento tanto no estar a tu lado hermano. Perdóname.

— *** **_— ***** — _

Ikki estaba muy feliz mientras Esmeralda yacía a su lado con un bebé entre sus brazos. El doctor había dicho que seguramente su bebé estaría muy sano. Era un varón.

— Muchas gracias por este regalo Esmeralda… _— _Logró susurrar Ikki mientras ella le sonreía cansada por todo su esfuerzo. La rubia le extendió sus brazos para darle la oportunidad de cargar a su hijo.

— Shun… _—_ Susurró el nombre de su hijo. Entonces sonrío con una dulzura y un brillo en los ojos que todo padre siente al ver a su hijo después de nacer. Le acarició con el dedo índice de su mano la delicada mejilla de su hijo. Ikki era padre y lloraba ante las ansias de verlo crecer, de escucharlo llamarlo como "Papá" esperando un futuro lleno de alegría. Pero de pronto su alegría paró. Y dejó de escuchar los gritos de su pequeño, ya no lloraba.

El médico se alarmó y de inmediato corrió con el bebé. Ikki se lo entregó.

— ¡No está respirando! _— _Gritó el médico.

— ¡¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo?! _— _Cuestionó alarmado el Fénix. Esmeralda estaba muy cansada pero se dio cuenta de la situación.

— ¡Debemos resucitarlo! ¡Sus pequeños pulmones no reciben el aire suficiente! _— _Gritó alarmada una de las enfermeras.

— ¡¿Qué… qué le sucede a mi bebé?! _— _ Cuestionó alarmada, pero a la vez una cansada Esmeralda.

— Usted tranquilícese. _— _Habló una de las enfermeras. _— _No está en condiciones para tener esta clase de preocupaciones.

— ¿A dónde se lo llevan? _— _Interrogó Ikki alarmado _—. _¡¿Qué sucederá con él?!

— Joven debe intentar relajarse. No sucederá nada. _— _Le dijo la misma enfermera que intentó calmar a Esmeralda. _— _Tiene que confiar en el médico Suzuki.

Shun contemplaba la escena con la mirada entristecida. Cabizbajo dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas al ver la agonía de su hermano.

— No sé porqué el destino tiene que ser así Ikki. No sé porque recordé el momento en el que llorabas cuando intentaste atacarme, no sé porque tengo que hacer esto… pero debo hacerlo y te conozco. Sé que lo superarás… hermano se feliz… _— _Shun levantó una última vez la vista a su hermano quién había vuelto con Esmeralda y la abrazaba susurrándole que todo estaría bien. _— _Recordé tus lágrimas cuando sucedió lo de Hades… ¿Sabes que recuerdo ahora? Recuerdo aquella ocasión en el orfanato… cuando Tatsumi te golpeó por una caja de galletas y corrí a buscarte por el pasillo… en aquella ocasión tus ojos también derramaban lágrimas… quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra manera… pero este ha sido mi castigo, desde el día en que Hades posesionó mi cuerpo sentenció mi alma es por eso que debo irme y llevarlo junto conmigo, lo siento tanto hermano. Adiós Ikki… _— _Shun dio vuelta y regresó a ese bosque sombrío con un bebé entre sus brazos…

Continuará…

* * *

**Nda: Creo que ahora si me pase de lanza. Al principio no lo tenía planeado en primera persona, pero decidí darle un toque diferente a este capi y espero les haya gustado. La verdad había abierto el poll en mi perfil para decidirme cual fic actualizar y hay dos que están en empate. Parece que no sirvió de mucho, esperaré un poco más para cerrar votaciones :P**

**Mientras tanto actualizo este! :D **

**Espero les haya gustado. Ah como me encanta hacer llorar a los santitos cuales magdalenas… ¿Verdad? **

**xD**

**¡Y antes de que se me olvide! en esta ocasión use algunos fragmentos - ya quisiera yo que fueran míos - de un poema de uno de mis autores favoritos, Edgar Allan Poe. ¿Logran reconocerlos? Se que estuvo algo confuso, pero lo aclararé mejor en los capis que vienen. Yo creo que ya no falta mucho para que esta historia termine. **


	8. Marchitándose

**Marchitándose**

Le pareció haber escuchado su voz. ¿Qué fue eso? Una sonrisa mientras daba vuelta ¿Eso? Mientras en sus brazos se lo llevaba. No, no puede ser que haya sido él… ¡No maldita sea! Mentira fue, una apariencia nunca sincera, siempre engaño. Es chico de cabellos verdes… el mismo que vio aquel día en el muelle. ¿Era él? ¿Era él quien cargaba a su pequeño y se lo llevaba lejos a la oscuridad?

Ikki lloraba junto a Esmeralda y todos sus conocidos. Vestidos de negro y rosas blancas. La combinación de dolor y tristeza. En un ataúd pequeño yacía su cuerpo sin vida y todas sus esperanzas se hundieron con él. Palabras de aliento fueron pronunciadas, sin embargo, ninguna logro dar solo un aire para respirar. Fue Saori quien se dio fuerzas para hablar ante todos ellos, pronunciando un discurso que a fin de cuentas sería innecesario.

— Vida y muerte siempre van tomados de la mano. Algunas veces la primera nos trae más alegría que tristeza. — Comenzó, diciendo con la voz entre cortada.

La vista de Ikki fue cegada por sus propios parpados que se mantenían cerrados. Esmeralda le abrazaba, pero se sentía frío a pesar de todo. Las lágrimas después de todo estaban de sobra. Ya no habrá un futuro de felicidad, son los pensamientos del Fénix, ya no.

— Es siempre triste el saber que alguien a quien amamos más que a nuestra propia vida se vaya de nuestro lado, tal vez por siempre. — La diosa Athena no sabía a la perfección que palabras usar para momentos tan delicados. — Pero la vida está llena de circunstancias que nunca son predecibles. Sabemos que tenemos un destino, pero a fin de cuentas… ¿Debemos cumplirlo? El dolor es parte de vivir. Pero es nuestra propia decisión ser presas del dolor solo por unos momentos, o serlo por todos los días de nuestra existencia.

Se intentó dar fuerzas pero no lo logró. Se intentó decir que todo estaría bien y que pronto lo olvidaría pero se dio cuenta de que olvidar es solo engañarse.

Miró a su lado, donde Esmeralda yacía con un pañuelo entre sus manos. Las lágrimas de ella no eran forzadas a ser ocultadas y corrían con tal libertad que parecían ser lo que hizo sentirse celosa a la lluvia misma, pues estas eran más puras y sinceras.

— Perdimos a alguien que ni si quiera tuvimos oportunidad de conocer… de mirar… de sentir… sin embargo, ya era parte importante de nuestras vidas, y hoy es como si parte de nosotros se fuera con él. Marcándonos con el sufrimiento que nos trae su pérdida… sin embargo no debemos pensar en todas las sonrisas que posiblemente ese pequeño dibujaría en nuestros rostros, ni tampoco en todos los momentos maravillosos que pudo traer a nuestros corazones…— Algunas lágrimas bajaron traicioneras. Cerró los ojos y cabizbaja continuó: — Debemos pensar en el dolor que su pequeña y pura alma debe cargar cuando sienta toda nuestra tristeza. Un corazón tan frágil como el de él no debe cargar con dicho peso. Debemos pensar que ahora es tristeza y que mañana el viento se la llevará… pero jamás su recuerdo en nuestros corazones… jamás…

Terminada aquella reunión todos se marcharon a la pequeña vivienda de la joven pareja que había perdido a su pequeño. Solo miradas bajas y algunos sollozos, algunos ahogados, otros libres, pero todos con el mismo sentimiento de aflicción.

Ikki no dejaba que rodaran las lágrimas, sin embargo lloraba y agonizaba por dentro. Sentado en un cómodo sofá junto a Esmeralda quien pedía consolación con su tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

El pequeño Ryuho se acercó cabizbajo a ella, seguido de sus padres.

— Ikki, nosotros… — Quiso terminar Shiryu, pero no pudo, ya que Ikki solo atinó a encogerse más en su dolor. El Dragón sabía que ahora, ninguna palabra lo ayudaría en absoluto, por lo que cerró los ojos y junto a Shunrei se apartaron

— Vámonos pequeño. — Ordenó Shunrei a Ryuho, quien miraba con ojos titilantes a la pareja entristecida. Volvió la mirada a su mami quien también derramaba lágrimas. Después miró a Esmeralda y sin decir nada se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La rubia no lo apartó y se aferró más a ese pequeño abrazo. Deseando por un momento que todo fuera diferente, pero la calidez de Ryuho logró calmarla por momentos. Momentos efímeros que se borraron en el olvido. Al parecer es más fácil olvidar la felicidad que la tristeza. Un corazón resiente más lo segundo, que lo primero.

Era de noche ya, pero el Fénix no quería comer. Esmeralda había preparado los alimentos, sin embargo se hallaba sola en la mesa. Jugando con los cubiertos, mientras revolvía su comida, y su mirada se tornaba vacía. De pronto un azote la hizo respingarse. Fue la puerta principal, y ella cerró los ojos entristecida. Ikki había salido.

Camino solo por las calles, hasta llegar ahí, hasta que sus pasos le dijeran cuando parar y bajo la luz de la luna su sombra se reflejó en aquel muelle. Donde el mar se movía tranquilo y las olas hablaban y susurraban a sus oídos los recuerdos de aquella mañana. Aquella mañana…

— _¿Quién eres tú, pequeño joven? _— Había interrogado Ikki a ese dulce niño de mirada profunda y misteriosa que resplandecía en un firmamento singularmente hermoso.

— _Yo me llamo… yo… yo soy… _— Aquel joven de cabellos verdes dejó que sus hermosas esmeraldas brillaran más con el agua salda que las inundó. El Fénix se había enternecido no comprendiendo muy bien por qué, sin embargo, ese joven era en cierta manera la paz misma. — _Mi nombre es Shun. _— Respondió luego de aclararse la garganta.

Ikki se dejó caer en la madera que había bajo sus pies, y furioso la golpeo con fuerza, haciendo que esta se rompiera. Miró el mar bajo sus ojos, lo miró, este era profundo, oscuro… tal como los abismos a los cuales ese sujeto se llevo a su bebé… ¡A su hijo!

— ¡MALDITO! — Gritó Ikki encendiendo su cosmos al máximo. ¡Ese joven de cabellos verdes se lo había llevado! ¡Se había llevado a su pequeño!

Había sido eso… ¿Una sonrisa antes de darle la espala y marcharse con el pequeño entre sus brazos? Eso es lo que vio, eso es lo que sucedió. Quiso detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Y sus ojos… ¡Esos malditos ojos! Ahora se maldecía a si mismo ¡Nunca volvería a escuchar ese nombre! Lo maldijo ante todo. Lo odiaba con toda el alma y se juro a sí mismo… venganza.

Aquel que fuera Shun lo pagaría… él quien parecía aparentar la encarnación de la pureza, no resultó ser más que el Hades mismo, arrebatando la vida de uno de sus seres más queridos.

Ikki dejó al fin que las lágrimas fluyeran, mirando por el hoyo que había formado en la madera, el mar oscuro por la noche, y las gotas que caían de sus ojos se mezclaron con él. La eternidad misma escucharía su dolor y temería a su poder. Se vengaría, lo haría.

Llego a casa con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sin embargo, cuando se topo con Esmeralda y esa mirada tan igual a la de Shun…

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — Le gritó a ella quien de inmediato sintió miedo.

— Ikki…

— ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Largo! — Ella intentó acercársele, pero él se lo impidió, mientras empujándola bruscamente la hizo caer al piso.

— Ikki… — Susurró ella mientras sus ojos se inundaban entre lágrimas. El santo de bronce la miro con odio, odiaba esas lágrimas, tan parecidas a las de ese chico cuando le dijo su nombre. Ese maldito nombre.

— ¡Deja de llorar! — Gritó y en un azote se encerró en su habitación. Esmeralda cayó al suelo cansada, adolorida, triste. Lloró en soledad, en esta ocasión, su esposo no estaría para consolarla. Para consolarla a ella, ni a él mismo. Y la noche fue más oscura que ninguna otra.

— *** — * —**

A la mañana siguiente Esmeralda tocó a la puerta. Estaba esperando a que Ikki saliera. Sabía que al Fénix le dolía, pera ella era su esposa y debía acompañarlo en el dolor. Tocó la puerta varías veces pero nadie respondió. Esto comenzó a alarmarla. Golpeo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía — Ya que aún se hallaba débil por el dolor de parto — Sin embargo, no hubo palabra pronunciada. Ni si quiera un "lárgate" como la noche anterior. Silencio. Solo eso.

— ¡Ikki! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Por favor abre!

Pero Ikki no contestó. Ella le gritó que abriera, sin embargo le gritaba a la nada, ya que esa habitación estaña deshabitada y muy a lo lejos el Fénix sufría en su propia soledad.

No quería volver a ver los ojos de Esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de ese tal Shun. Parecidos a los de ese… ese malnacido que se llevó a su pequeño.

Estando solo emprendió el vuelo hacía su venganza. Era tiempo de que alguien más sufriera a parte de él.

— *** — * —**

Shun sigue perdido en ese bosque nebuloso, tan sombrío y traicionero. Se miraba al espejo, él estaba solo, hace mucho que esta solo ahí. Y poco a poco deja de saber quién es él.

Se mira de nuevo, la neblina ya no le permite ver con claridad sin embargo no deja de mirarse ante ese espejo. Sus cabellos verdes, sus labios resecos, sus ojos apagados. Todo en él ya ha muerto, pero sigue siendo el mismo.

Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir.

Y se contempla al espejo.

Cierra los ojos.

Para después mirarse ahí al espejo, como un pequeño, como un bebé. Luego como adolescente, después como un adulto. Y ese collar siempre está presente. Es lo único.

Después cierra los ojos, y los vuelve a abrir.

Y lo que ve lo asusta… y lo hace gritar. Lo hace llorar en agonía.

Está lleno de miedo, está asustado.

El reflejo ha cambiado.

Hace mucho que no ve nada.

Todo se había marchitado en el olvido.

Continuará…


	9. Tu Voz Está Muerta

**Tu Voz Está Muerta**

Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia, en donde Ikki estuvo recorriendo los lugares donde su enojo guiará a su corazón, y no hallar rastro de ese chico de cabellos verdes, creyó que era hora de buscarlo en el lugar en el que seguramente se hallaba. El Inframundo.

Con el dolor ahogado en un nudo de la garganta el Fénix bajó hasta el inframundo mismo. Molesto, dolor de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo. Ya no quiere nada que no fuese lo que él necesita. Como el Fénix que es, la tarea de atravesar el reino de los muertos es tarea fácil.

Cuando el dolor hace presa de un alma, dependerá de aquella alma el deshacerse de él o no. Sin embargo, en muchas de las veces la aflicción llega a ser tanta y la elocuencia de ese sufrimiento cala cada vez más el corazón, que solo puede llegar a un punto en el que el alma que sufre, llegará al límite de su esperanza marchitada, para así, hacerse sufrir más. Sin embargo ¿No son cegadas las acciones a causa de ese dolor?

"_Aquel que entre debe abandonar toda esperanza" _— Leyó Ikki en la entrada de ese mundo abismal. Sin embargo, nada lo haría titubear, sus esperanzas habían muerto desde hace mucho ¿A que podría temer?

Lo único que deseaba era ese deseo de venganza que carcomía sus entrañas por no ser cumplido. Ese sentimiento que crecía fervientemente a cada paso que daba y no dejaba de ascender. Sus deseos comenzaron a llegar hasta sus límites. La vida inocente, una vida sin vivir. Una vida que se consumió antes de si quiera poder encender la llama. El Fénix odiaba ese destino. Odiaba a ese chico de cabellos verdes, por traer ese destino a su vida.

Cruzaó la puerta de entrada y a las almas que lloraban a sus orillas no hizó ningún efecto en el Fénix, que pasó con desinterés de su dolor. Nada le hacía sentir lástima.

— Alguien con vida ha entrado a mis aposentos. — Habló Hades desde su trono.

— ¿Sucede algo, mi señor Hades? — Cuestionó Radamanthys haciendo presencia frente al dios del Inframundo.

— Radamanthys. — Hades se levantó de su trono y abriendo sus ojos miró a uno de los jueces del inframundo —. Quiero que vayas a las orillas del río Estigia y traigas a esa persona que ha osado entrar al mundo de los muertos estando con vida.

— Sí mi señor Hades.

El juez Wyvern salió rumbo a las orillas del río en frontera con las prisiones. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de atravesarlo, pues el caballero que había invadido los terrenos de los muertos ya había cruzado, venciendo a Caronte, quien tuvo que guiarlo.

— ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás vivo? — Consultó uno de los tres jueces.

— Soy el Ave Fénix y he venido para tomar venganza contra tu señor Hades.

— ¿Venganza? — Interrogó Wyvern quien comenzó a reír estruendosamente —. No me digas. Seguramente alguien de tus seres queridos murió y vienes aquí por él.

— ¿Por qué te ríes de ello como si se tratara de una simple piedra? — Ikki estaba molesto ante las palabras de Radamanthys.

— Yo soy la estrella divina de la venganza: Radamanthys de Wyvern, y también uno de los tres jueces de Infierno. Mi debes es juzgar a todas sus almas ¿Crees que sentiré compasión por ti?

— He venido a tomar venganza no ha que sientan alguna clase de lástima ante mí. No deseo otra cosa más que esa. Ahora tomaré la vida de tu señor Hades. — Afirmó seguro el Fénix.

— Pues si quieres verlo, entonces me ahorrarás mucho trabajo. Ahora mismo te llevaré con él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— El señor Hades ya sabe sobre tu presencia en el Inframundo y me ha enviado a mí para llevarte ante él.

— ¡Ja! Estas llevando la muerte ante él dios de los muertos.

— No deberías subestimar a mi señor Hades. No tienes ninguna posibilidad ante él. — Dicho esto Radamanthys se transportó junto a Ikki hasta Guidecca. Ahí Hades reposaba en su trono, tras esas inmaculadas cortinas de delgada tela. Ikki alzó la vista más no lograba ver a Hades con claridad.

Cuando hicieron aparición a los aposentos del dios de Inframundo, Ikki observó que no era el único caballero de Athena que se hallaba ahí. Un música de inigualable exquisitez resonaba por toda la estancia, haciendo apaciguar el alma de cualquier oyente, sin embargo, se denotaba un dejo de profunda amargura en aquellas notas y acordes musicales.

— Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Ikki. — Dijo Hades desde su trono.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

— Se los nombres de las personas a las que han sido condenadas. — Sonrió con desdén —. Veo que has venido por la vida de tu pequeño… ¿No es así?

— ¡Maldito! — Ikki enfureció tanto y estuvo por lanzar su Ave Fénix, sin embargo, la música que sonaba con claridad lo paralizó y un tremendo dolor le invadió el cuerpo.

— Nocturno de Cuerdas. — Musitó quedamente el caballero de Lyra, que ni si quiera se dignaba a ver la angustia y el dolor del Fénix.

— Bien hecho Orfeo. — Dijo Radamanthys quien estuvo por detener a Ikki si no hubiera sido por el caballero de mirada turquesa.

— Fénix. — resonó la voz de Hades quien molesto ante dicha amenaza se levantó de su trono y a lo lejos lo miro. Ikki logró ver con mayor claridad su rostro. No había duda ¡Él fue el que se lo llevó!

Se hallaba en el suelo, pero sus deseos de venganza eran tales que se levantó y del odio y rencor guardado en su corazón estuvo dispuesto a atacar.

— ¿Con que quieres seguir sufriendo? ¿Eh? — El dios de la muerte lo miró con el ceño fruncido. — De acuerdo. — Y dando la espalda a los que se hallaban bajando las escalinatas, cerró sus ojos y desapareció por detrás de las cortinas. — Ya sabes que hacer. — Le dijo a su acompañante quien se hallaba hasta el fondo antes de perderse por las cortinas. El aludido bajó la vista hacía Ikki, quien era detenido por el caballero de Lyra. Después cerró sus ojos decepcionado.

Ikki seguía luchando contra el poder de Orfeo a quien ya le estaba costando trabajo retener al Fénix. Sin embargo, no supo cuando cambió su escenario. Ya no sentía dolor provocado por la música del peliazul. No sabía con claridad lo que veía. A decir verdad no veía nada.

— ¿Crees que ya has sufrido lo suficiente? — Resonó él sus oídos como un eco, esa voz muerta.

— Te di la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la mujer que amas y has tirado todo al carajo. — Resonó más furiosa esa voz.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! — Tanteando por el lugar y logró tropezar con una superficie plana, sus manos lograron sentir algo así como un interruptor.

— Ahora lo sabrás. — Respondió.

Ikki apretó el interruptor y la luz se hizo presente. A continuación lo que miro lo dejo estupefacto… no sabía qué hacer o que decir… un nudo de tristeza se hizo presente en su garganta que sentía deseos de gritar más silencio. Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron humedeciendo mientras más miraban aquella escena que destrozaba su corazón y lo llenaba de odio, cada vez más.

— ¿Ahora comprendes? ¿Quién es el desalmado después de todo? ¿Hades o… tú mismo?

La escena frente al Fénix pareció pasar en escasos segundos pero que para su expectante fue toda una eternidad. Una eternidad de calamidad y dolor. Su transido corazón creyó ya no poder sufrir más, y sus ojos creyeron ya no poder derramar lágrimas, ya se sentían secos. Sin embargo descubrieron que aún había todo un mar de sal retenido en ellos.

Lo que contempló, fue ella. A su dulce Esmeralda llorar cuando descubrió que él se había marchado. Escuchó sus pensamientos de dolor diciéndose a sí misma: — _Es mi culpa que él haya muerto… mi culpa… debí cuidarme más… ¿Por qué el destino dictó que tenía que ser así? Ikki sufre a causa mía… la culpable de todo esto soy yo ¿No debería morir? No necesito nada más… todo… efectivamente todo lo he perdido… soy una estúpida que no sabe hacer nada más que causar daño a los demás… _— El alma de ella estaba nutrida de pesares de agonías, de tristezas que deseaba dejar atrás. Así que entristecida se dirigió a la cocina y sollozó tomando un cuchillo…

— Esmeralda… no… no lo hagas… — Musitó con un hilo de voz Ikki, quien lloraba en inquietud. — ¡No lo hagas por favor! — Gritó cuando vio que ella dirigía el cuchillo hacía su cuello que se ahogaba entre sollozos. Apretó más el cuchillo en sus manos, decidida a quitarse la vida pues la aflicción ya había hecho presa de su corazón.

Intentó correr hacía ella y evitar que se hiciese daño, pero por más que corriera no avanzaba nada, intento gritarle pero ningún ruido esperanzador llegó a los oídos de la chica rubia, quien dolida lloraba dándose fuerzas de acabar con su tristeza.

De pronto el escenario desapareció. Justo cuando una delgada línea de sangre se dibujaba en el fino cuello de Esmeralda, Ikki no logró ver nada más que bosques sombríos y nebulosos.

— ¡Esmeralda! ¡Esmeralda! — Gritó mientras caía al suelo dolido. Miró con odio el suelo y apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras las lágrimas derramadas de sus ojos caían y se mesclaban con el suelo polvoso.

— Espero te sientas miserable Fénix. — Dijo con una voz áspera el sujeto de cabellos cortos haciendo aparición frente él —. Y te hayas dado cuenta de que no eres el único que sufre. Que te hayas dado cuenta de que no estuviste ahí cuando ella más te necesitaba ¡Que todo esto haya sido por tu culpa! — Gritó con odio aquel sujeto haciendo que Ikki llorara cada vez más. Alzó la vista y logró ver la mirada vacía que le dedicaba ese sujeto, pero no duró mucho ya que él le dio la espalda. — ¿Aún sigues con deseos de venganza? ¿Le echarás la culpa al señor Hades por esto?

— Ese… ese maldito… — Musitó con odio. Apretó los dientes intentando no dejar salir un sollozo.

— ¿Con que aún así deseas venganza eh? — Cerró los ojos y se hizo a un lado. — Ahí la tienes, ve por ella.

Ante estas palabras Ikki miró hacía el camino que se divisaba frente a él. Y a lo lejos, a pesar de la neblina y el aroma a putrefacto, logró ver a ese joven de cabellos verdes. Lo miró ahí, caminando, tanteando en círculos. Entonces se levantó y decidió corrió lo más pronto posible hacía él. Estando ahí lo acorralo contra un árbol y lo golpeó en el rostro con odio.

— ¡Maldito miserable! ¡Malnacido! — Gritaba lleno de ira mientras lo golpeaba con mayor intensidad, disfrutando cada gota de sangre que se esparcía, que goteaba y derramaba. Disfrutando cada quejido de su adolorido rostro. — ¡Sufre! —. Después aprisionó el cuello de él contra el árbol ahorcándolo. La expresión en el rostro del peliverde era contrariada, mientras se asfixiaba por no poder respirar. — ¡Regrésame a mi hijo! ¡Regrésame a mi Esmeralda! ¡Regrésame mi vida feliz! ¡Regrésame todo lo que me has quitado! — Espetó mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, y no tardó en reparar que las lágrimas de sangre también corrían de los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban vítreos.

— Yo… yo… — Logró musitar él, pero no dijo nada. Ya no pudo, el aire le hacía falta. Mientras que el sujeto que los acompañaba miraba con decepción la escena que frente a sus ojos se divisaba. Al parecer el corazón de Ikki había decaído tan bajo. Más sin embargo no le reprochó nada a él, ni a Shun, si no a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos entristecido, y reflexionó para sí mismo, que todo esto al parecer era necesario.

— La necedad llega a cegar las almas más puras inclusivamente las más decididas. Y mezclada con odio no solo deja ciegas las almas de quienes están luchando junto a su lado, sino que también las deja tuertas.

Ikki lo ahorcaba más. ¡Más fuerte, y más! ¡Presionaba con más dureza, con todo el odio que su alma sentía! ¡Más, todavía más hasta que no pudiera si quiera escuchar sus sollozos! ¡Más!

— Tú… — Fue lo último que dijo Andrómeda antes de dedicarle una última mirada cargada de tristeza. Por momentos Ikki vio titilar con brillo los ojos de ese ser despreciable, y estos dejaron de ser vítreos. Observó ahí su reflejo, dentro de aquellos orbes que le miraban nostálgicas.

Entonces observó el mundo detrás de esos orbes. Sonrisas, llantos, tristezas y felicidades. Se vio a si mismo cargar a un pequeño entre brazos, se vio a si mismo cuidar a un pequeño de las agresiones de los otros niños, se vio a si mismo vivir momentos inolvidables junto a ese chico de cabellos verdes. Se vio a si mismo dándose fuerzas por la muerte de su amada, dándose ánimos gracias a ese joven inocente y de mirada pura. Se vio a si mismo derramar lágrimas mientras atacaba con su puño el frágil corazón de aquel joven a quién tanto amo, y se vio a si mismo luchando junto a él ante todo. Se vio a sí mismo amándolo más que a su propia alma.

Pero lo que vio a continuación le dolió… ¿Cuánto tenía que sufrir aún más?

Se vio a sí mismo, cargando al pequeño como un bebé, se vio a sí mismo acariciándolo delicadamente mientras Esmeralda yacía recostada. Pero también observó al joven que derramaba lágrimas de tristeza. Se vio intentando evitar que se lo llevase, cuando no se dio cuenta de que aquel joven de cabellos verdes… era el mismo pequeño que había cargado entre sus manos en aquel momento…

Continuará…


	10. ¿Sabes?

**¿Sabes?**

— ¿Qué… qué fue eso? — Cuestionó Ikki apartándose rápidamente de Shun, mientras este caía al suelo frío sin ningún rastro de vida. — ¿Shun? ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Lo viste? — Interrogó su acompañante mientras se acercaba cada vez más. El Fénix se respingo.

— No… yo no, yo no recuerdo nada. — Intentó convencerse. — No sé quién es él.

— Ah, claro que lo sabes Ikki, siempre lo has sabido. Él es tu hermano, tu hermano al que tanto amaste. — Hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar con tristeza. Después con voz potente continuó: — Y ahora ¡Lo has matado! — Dijo de una manera mordaz.

Un torbellino de emociones, un huracán de sentimientos, un terrible estremecimiento del alma, una gélida sensación de agonía y desprecio, de dolor y decaimiento de espíritu. Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar palabras tan filosas como cuchilladas calándole el sentimiento de odio. El Fénix había matado a Andrómeda. El había matado a su hermano.

— No… no… no… ¡No es verdad! ¡Mentira! ¡Es mentira! — Gritó retrocediendo rápidamente, tan torpemente que cayó de espaldas aún negando con el rostro. — N-no es verdad. ¡Mientes!

— Ahora quiero que veas al cuerpo sin vida que está ahí ¡Míralo Fénix! ¡Míralo y dime que te sientes bien con tu venganza! ¡Míralo y dime que has logrado lo que tanto esperabas! ¡Míralo y dime que al fin tu alma está contenta, que ya puede estar tranquila! ¡Míralo y dime que valió la pena que hayas dejado sola a tu dulce esposa cuando tanto te necesitaba! ¡Solo míralo y dime que al fin estás satisfecho! — Gritó con voz quebrada ese sujeto, e Ikki intentó cubrirse los oídos, no quería escuchar esas palabras. Ya no.

Entonces miró casi con miedo, al chico de cabellos verdes y rostro enmugrecido de tanta sangre, recostado en el suelo. La espalda recargada en el tronco sombrío y sus ojos ya están vacíos, ya están muertos.

Sus ojos se entristecieron y derramaron más lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con él joven frágil que se hallaba caído en el suelo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo abrazó contra su pecho.

— ¡Shun! ¡Despierta Otooto! ¡Despierta! — Gritó al borde del colapso, tenía miedo, no quería perderlo. Se sentía un completo estúpido. Un idiota miserable. — ¡Hermanito, por favor… no mueras…! — Pidió con voz entre cortada mientras sollozos comenzaron a profanar su garganta. El Fénix estaba triste, ya no quería llorar pero sus ojos solo dictaban lo que su corazón sentía. — Por favor Shun… levántate… está muy oscuro y frío aquí hermanito… — Tomó el rostro pálido de Shun entre sus manos que sangraban con las gotas carmesí de Shun. — Por favor Shun, levántate… tengo miedo hermanito… estoy solo y muy asustado de que te alejes… Otooto…

— Ya es tarde Ikki, tu cometido esta cumplido ¿No oyes? Su corazón ya no late. Sus ojos ya no brillan, su boca ya no sonríe. Él ya está muerto. — Dijo su acompañante mientras bajaba la mirada. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el llanto de Ikki.

— ¡SHUN! — Gritó mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza contra su pecho.

— Falta poco. — Susurró el sujeto que lo acompañaba y dejó que una lágrima traicionera surcara su mejilla.

El Fénix dejó de llorar de pronto al sentir que el cuerpo inerte que abrazaba se movía. — ¿Shun? — Preguntó con esperanza. El joven lo vio con los ojos más vítreos y oscuros que antes. Entonces Ikki lo miro, no dijo nada, sin embargo, sintió como Shun le tomaba de la mano con su gélida piel y lo mordía con fuerza. — ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿¡Shun!? — La sangre carmesí que Andrómeda bebía lo hacía llorar, porque así, solo así pudo reconocer quien estaba su lado.

— Ikki… perdóname… — Se separó de él, y miró como su mano sangraba. Cerró los ojos llorosos intentando respirar. — Lo siento mucho hermano. No lograba recordarte… perdóname por todo Ikki…

— No tienes porqué pedir perdón Otooto… — Dijo Ikki sin importarle el dolor en su mano. Con la otra acarició con ternura la mejilla de Shun… — Perdóname por todo Shun. Yo no quería esto para ti, nunca lo quise.

— Pero eres feliz ¿verdad? A lado de ella… ¿Eres feliz? — Shun lo miró con un brillo instantáneo. Ikki bajo la mirada y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

— Soy un estúpido. — Musitó con odio. Shun observó como su hermano apretaba los puños con fuerza. Entonces entendió que no todo había salido como hubiera querido…

— No todo sucedió como querías ¿Verdad?

— Lo arruiné todo Otooto. Todo lo que hiciste lo mandé por un tubo… perdóname Shun…

Entonces Shun lo abrazó a pesar de ser su piel tan fría. Le irradió el calor que no tenía. Después le sonrió. Tal vez esa sería su última sonrisa sincera…

— Regresa con ella y olvida todo hermano. — Le dijo en un susurro, casi imperceptible. — Ella te ama, y te está esperando.

— Pero Shun… ella… tú…

— No te preocupes… yo estaré bien y ella… yo sé que crees… ¿Pero sabes? No es así… ella está bien y aún te espera… te perdonará estoy seguro…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Soy un miserable maldito… yo no merezco perdón… — Se reprochó a sí mismo.

— Lo sé porque yo no te he perdonado, y la razón es porque no hay nada que perdonar. Tú no necesitas perdón Ikki. Eres un humano y como tal no eres perfecto… aún estas a tiempo… regresa con ella y dile cuanto… cuanto la… la amas…— Shun de pronto comenzó a perder el control. Sus ojos de nueva cuenta se tornaron vítreos y oscuros. Su piel se volvió más pálida aún, sus manos temblorosas y su corazón frío como siempre.

Estaba a punto de beber la sangre de Ikki otra vez, sino fuera porque el sujeto que lo acompañaba lo apartó de él.

— ¡Shun!

— Es hora de que te vayas de aquí Fénix. — Le dijo su acompañante. — Ve, ya lo sabes, tienes otra oportunidad. — Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Debes irte, pero debo de hacer lo mismo que hice antes de que regresaras. Olvidarás todo y todo volverá a ser como antes. Regresa con Esmeralda y ella aliviará tu corazón por la pérdida de tu hijo… ahora ¡Vete!

— No… yo no quiero dejar a mi hermano aquí ¡No lo dejaré!

— ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! — Lo zarandeó por los brazos. — Tu hermano esta muerto ¡Muerto! Se ha convertido en un alma que vagará por toda la eternidad en estos los prados Asfodelos que es a donde fue condenada su alma. A pesar de que te quedes con él ya no te recordará puesto que ha bebido las aguas del río Lete. La única manera en que te recuerde es que le ofrezcas la sangre de alguien vivo como sacrificio. Ese es su destino, vagar solo por la eternidad.

— Shun… ¿Por la eternidad?

— Así es, ya no tiene oportunidad de reencarnar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por-porqué lo dices?!

— Ese… ese fue su castigo.

— Que quieres decir… — Ikki alzó la vista hacía donde Shun se encontraba. El joven peli verde tanteaba por el lugar, hasta que su rostro se topaba con aquel espejo impregnado al árbol de ramas traicioneras y lúgubres colores. Entonces cuando se miraba ahí, gritaba lleno de miedo, estaba asustado y sentía dolor. — ¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡Shun! — Intentó correr con él pero su acompañante lo detuvo.

— ¡Detente! ¡Debes entender! — Lo miró con preocupación. — ¡Antes de que el señor Hades se dé cuenta! ¡Vete ya! ¡Te estoy ofreciendo otra oportunidad! ¡Ahora deja de pensar ya en tu hermano! ¡Ahora! — Gritó a punto de aplicar su poder de nuevo en Ikki, pero el Fénix lo esquivo con rapidez.

— ¡No! ¡No dejaré que me borres la memoria nuevamente! ¡¿Qué no entiendes tú?! Ya lo dije ¡No dejaré a mi hermano!

— ¡¿Y qué piensas hacer?!

— Yo… me quedaré con él.

— ¿Para qué? Él ya no recuerda nada de ti, no te conoce… entonces ¿Qué harás? ¿Le ofrecerás tu sangre hasta que esta se acabe y tú también mueras? ¿Qué conseguirás con eso?

— Yo… no lo sé, no ¡Pero no lo dejaré solo!

— ¡Entiende! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer más por él! Además… ¿Qué sucederá con Esmeralda?

— Esmeralda — Repitió con preocupación. — ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

— Ella no es tan estúpida como tú Ikki. — Lo miró de soslayo. — No se quitó la vida, sin embargo no logró salir sola del calvario que la aprisionaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Te la están quitando.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Así es… mira… — De pronto una fumarola de neblina se hizo presente. Ikki miró a Esmeralda llorar con amargura mientras sostenía ese cuchillo rosando su frágil cuello. De pronto ella lo dejó caer al sentir la filosa cuchilla rosarle, y se dejó caer al piso llorando.

— ¡Eres una cobarde! — Se gritó a si misma mientras lloraba. Sus flequillos escondían esas esmeraldas que brillaban con dolor. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras se reprochaba a si misma que todo eso había sido su culpa ¡Por completo su culpa!

— ¡¿Esmeralda?! — De pronto una figura masculina hizo presencia en la cocina. Ella no se atrevió a levantar la vista, sin embargo ese chico se agacho a su lado y preocupado preguntó. — ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué estas llorando? — Al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella que intentaba que su garganta no la traicionara la abrazó con fuerza. — Tranquila… ya estoy aquí… no pasa nada…

— Hyoga… — Ella se aferró a su abrazo. La primera muestra de calidez después del dolor a la que el Fénix la había sometido. — Ikki se fue…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Se fue, estaba molesto conmigo… con todos por lo que sucedió… y ¿Sabes? Tiene razón fue mi culpa… mi bebé… mi bebé murió por mi culpa… soy una idiota una mujer miserable yo no merezco nada… — Ante estas palabras el ruso no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de igual manera. La abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos susurrándole palabras de aliento.

— No fue tu culpa Esme… el que Ikki se haya ido es solo porque necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas… sin embargo no debes torturarte de esa forma, tu corazón no debe sufrir. Entiendo el dolor que sientes… en un pasado yo perdí a alguien a quién amaba de la misma manera en que tu amabas a tu pequeño… pero aprendí que a pesar de todo a esa persona a quien amamos no le gustaría reencontrarse con nosotros si es después de la vida. Ya no llores… todo estará bien… ya lo verás… — Susurró con voz queda mientras la acariciaba con ternura. La rubia logró controlar su llanto y el Cisne la dejo ser todo el tiempo necesario hasta que lograra calmar su alma. De pronto el escenario desapareció.

— Hyoga cuidó de ella todo el tiempo que no estuviste presente. Al perder a su madre cuando pequeño, sentía la necesidad de cuidar a Esmeralda y brindarle todo el amor que podía darle… y ella le brindó el amor que no pudo brindarte a ti por tu ausencia ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo la dejaste sola?

— Yo… yo…

— Tu odio fue tanto que no te diste cuenta de que la dejaste sola durante año y medio. Ella obtuvo todo el amor que necesitaba de Hyoga, mientras tu ¿Qué obtuviste? Solo más odio y rencor hacía Shun. Por eso ahora te pido que te vayas. Aún estas a tiempo de regresar, tu hermano ya lo dijo, ella te perdonará y regresará a tu lado, porque a pesar de estar ahora en compañía de Hyoga… ella sigue esperándote. Él solo la cuida y acompaña como quien cuida a una hermana o inclusiva a una madre… sin embargo no debes dejar pasar más el tiempo, antes de que ella se dé por vencida y su amor por Hyoga crezca más del que ya es ahora.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasará con Shun?

— Ya te lo dije. Es mejor… es mejor que…

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — Cuestionó Ikki al sentir que una fuerza poderosa los jalaba a ambos.

— ¡El señor Hades ya se dio cuenta! ¡Ahora nos castigará! — Gritó su acompañante y ambos fueron transportados a Guidecca.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO DEJARÁS QUE TU CORAZÓN TITUBEARA! — Gritó Hades furioso desde su trono. Los tres jueces del Inframundo junto al caballero de Lyra se hallaban ahí. Ikki y su acompañante estaban adoloridos en el suelo frío.

— Señor Hades… — Logró musitar mientras levantaba la mirada.

— ¡¿Cómo osas engañar a mi señor Hades?! — Cuestionó Radamanthys mientras pateaba al sujeto de cabellos cortos. — ¡Maldito! ¡Él te perdono y aún así lo engañas! ¡Le juraste lealtad! ¡No eres más que una miserable rata!

— Y tú… — Dijo Hades mirando al Fénix de nuevo. — ¡No regresarás con Esmeralda! ¡Suficientes oportunidades se te han brindado ya, sin embargo aunque se te extiende la mano tú solo respondes extendiendo un pie! ¡No mereces más! ¡Sufrirás un castigo peor del que tiene tu hermano!

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?! — Gritó Ikki intentando levantarse. — ¡Serás condenado a pasar toda la eternidad en el tártaro sin reencarnar, pero a diferencia de Andrómeda, tu si recordarás a Esmeralda, a Shun, a todos tus seres queridos y cuantos sufrimientos les hiciste pasar pero no podrás hacer nada ya para arreglarlo! ¡Y para acabar con tu dolor, el alma de tu hermano será la que acabe con tu miserable existencia!

— ¿Qué? — Ikki pudo divisar que bajando las escalinatas que conducían a Hades apareció la figura de su hermanito, vistiendo su armadura pero con tintes oscuros. — ¿una sapuri?

— Ahora Shun, acaba con él. — Ordenó Hades e Ikki miró con su otooto se acercaba a él a paso decidió mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— ¡Cadena Nebular! — Gritó Shun mientras lanzaba su cadena hacía Ikki quien débil no pudo moverse y solo atinó a soltar un alarido de dolor. Ahora Shun atacaba despiadadamente a Ikki quien cansado e inmóvil no podía defenderse.

— ¡Ikki! — Gritó su acompañante quien era aprisionado por Radamanthys.

— ¡Tú no interfieras miserable rata! — Gritó el juez Wyvern mientras lo pateaba haciendo que este tosiera sangre.

— ¡Vamos Andrómeda! ¡Acaba con su vida! ¡Él es el culpable de tu muerte! ¿Recuerdas como te golpeó? ¿Lo recuerdas? Recuerda… — Alentaba Hades desde su trono. — Recuerda tu sangre correr por su puño y todo el aire que te faltó por la manera en que aprisionó tu cuello contra el árbol… recuerda como te hizo sufrir antes de morir y la manera en que torturo… — Dijo Hades con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Sí… — Dijo Shun. — Lo recuerdo… — En ese instante dejó de golpear a Ikki y lo miró con tristeza — Pero… ¿Sabes? También recuerdo las historias de verano en las que jugábamos, los cuentos antes de dormir y todos los besos en la frente que me dabas cuando creías que ya me había quedado dormido Ikki. — Le sonrió con ternura mientras con el poco cosmos que tenía le brindaba calor e intentaba curar sus heridas. — Recuerdo las historias fantásticas que me contabas, los momentos en los que diste la cara por mí y me protegiste. Recuerdo cada lágrima que derramaste por mi culpa y recuerdo que en ningún instante he dejado de amarte hermano… — Entonces sonrío débil y falto de poder. Hades no dijo nada y todos se quedaron inmóviles ante la muestras de cariño de alguien que se suponía ya estaba muerto. — ¿recuerdas?

_Después de un tiempo en el que pudo desahogarse solo, se levantó del pasillo mientras con el brazo se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Después miro hacia los lados y se regresó de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con todos los niños. No quería que nadie lo viera, y a pesar de ser ya de noche no quería que lograran ver sus ojos hinchados. El pequeño Fénix se dirigió de inmediato a su cama, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que una cama estaba vacía._

— _¿Shun? __— Ikki lo buscó por la habitación pero no encontró a su pequeño hermanito. Preocupado se dispuso a buscarlo y salió de nuevo. Caminó por los pasillos pero no lo encontró y desesperado lo llamó sin importarle que Tatsumi saliera y le gritara. _

_Regresó de nuevo a la habitación para ver si su hermano no había regresado ya, pero no lo encontró. Estaba por salir de nuevo de la habitación pero el pequeño peli verde apareció por la puerta con algo en sus manos._

— _¡Shun! ¿En dónde estabas? — Corrió Ikki con él y lo abrazó con mucho amor. — Me tenías preocupado. — Se separo un poco de él para inspeccionar si no le había pasado nada (algo que ya era costumbre) pero notó la caja que le pequeño traía entre sus manitas._

— _Fui por las galletas que querías Ikki. — Le sonrió. — Saben deliciosas. Toma unas. — Una enorme sonrisa surco sus labios y sus esmeraldas miraban a Ikki con dulzura._

— _Shun, no tenías… yo… perdóname hermanito… no te odio._

— _Lo sé Ikki. Tú no me odias, porque yo no podría odiarte a pesar de todo. Come. Las dejaron tiradas en la cocina. — Le invitó Shun con una enorme sonrisa. Ikki sonrió y tomó algunas. De pronto el olor a galletas despertó los estómagos hambrientos de los demás niños. _

— _¿Qué comen que hueles rico? — Cuestionó Seiya quien fue el primero en acercarse._

— _Galletas. — Respondió Ikki. — ¿Quieres?_

— _Sí. — Respondió emocionado tomando una galleta con chispas de chocolate. De pronto todos los niños en esa habitación se acercaron con el estomago vacío. El único que dudo fue Jabú, quien en una esquina se refugió._

— _¿Quieres una? — Preguntó Shun mientras se acercaba a él ofreciéndole con una mano extendida. _

— _No gracias, no necesito tu lastima._

— _¿Lastima? — Cuestionó el peli verde. — No, yo no te quiero dar lastima, te quiero dar una galleta. — Respondió sonriente, Jabú sonrió ante su inocencia y lentamente tomó la galleta._

— Ikki, quiero que seas feliz hermano. — Dijo al fin Shun, con una norme sonrisa, casi una despedida a lo que estaba por hacer.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nda: No tengo mucho tiempo, a penas y pude terminar el capi para hoy. Se que no es un regalo muy bonito pero es lo que por ahora puedo ofrecer. Solo una cosa me falta por decir ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shun! **


	11. Cien Años de Sangre Carmesí

**Cien Años de Sangre Carmesí.**

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido a observar.

Shun había dado la espalda a Ikki y levantó su mirada a Hades.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Cuestionó el dios del Inframundo.

— Hades… — Shun cerró sus parpados, algunas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por las mejillas pálidas —. Desde el día en que pude sentir tu magnánimo cosmos sabía que me había condenado… y acepté ese destino… sin embargo ¡Nunca estuvo en ese destino el condenar a mis seres queridos!

— Andrómeda…— Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Hades—. ¿Crees que existen destinos ligados al tuyo?

— ¿Qué dices?

— Las estrellas pueden predecir el futuro ¿No es así? Y en ellas ese futuro está grabado, que es casi indeleble… pero hay algo que los humanos aún no comprenden. Creí que tú ya lo habías entendido…

— ¡No permitiré que hagas sufrir a mi hermano!

— ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo? — Cuestionó prepotente Hades desde su trono.

— ¿Quieres saber que haré? — Shun bajo la mirada —. Lo aceptaré. Mi vida… mi vida siempre… — Levantó la mirada —. Siempre se ha regido bajo la constelación de Andrómeda… mi destino está en sacrificarme para salvar a los demás… pero hubo momentos pasados en los que me di cuenta de que a pesar del dolor, la aflicción, el miedo, la _incertidumbre _o la angustia… ¡Entre todas ellas hay una luz que ilumina el sendero y se llama esperanza! ¡Hades, no volveré a permitir que lastimes a mis hermanos o alguien más! — Shun comenzó a ascender las escalinatas dirigiendo un paso seguro hacía Hades.

Los tres jueces intentaron detenerlo, pero Hades les había ordenado que se quedaran en sus lugares.

— ¿Qué… Shun, que haces? — Cuestionó Ikki intentando sostenerse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

— Siempre ha existido la divinidad en ti ¿No? — Hades rió y se levantó de su lugar quedando frente a Shun.

— Siempre que me miraba al espejo contemplaba lo que ahora mismo veo en tus ojos. — Mencionó Shun observándolo fijamente —. Siempre miraba tu alma Hades y creía que esa alma era la mía.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no es así? — Hades lo miró fijo. — ¿Te has mirado al espejo? Lo que veías era el simple reflejo de lo que en realidad eres… el relejo de tu alma.

— ¿Entonces cual es la diferencia?

— Yo soy un dios, y tú eres un simple humano.

— Pero también eres un dios que se digna a utilizar el cuerpo de un simple humano. Ni si quiera aún te dignas a demostrarte en tu verdadero cuerpo ¿Por qué sigues aparentando ser yo?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos.

_Un espejo._

— Yo soy tu reflejo. — Hades sonrió.

— Yo soy lo que quieres ser. — Shun lo miró, ante esto el dios de los muertos frunció el ceño.

— Siempre existió una cadena que unió cada fragmento de tu vida, de sus vidas —. Señaló con la mirada a Ikki —. Fue esa cadena lo que provoco lo que hoy ves. Yo quise ser un dios justo… fue solo su necedad la que los cegó.

— Por eso —. Shun miró a Ikki —. Quiero que le permitas volver.

— ¿Volver? — Hades rió estruendosamente —. ¿Volver para qué? ¿Para cometer una y otra vez los mismos estúpidos errores que ya ha cometido? ¿Para que vuelva a sufrir lo mismo y haga miserables a las personas que están a su alrededor, siempre cayendo en ese círculo del cual no podrá salir?

— Claro que lo hará, saldrá de él. — Shun le sonrió a Hades con inocencia y un brillo en los ojos —. Por qué confío en él. Es el ave Fénix, el que renace de sus cenizas, el caballero de Athena, — Miró a Ikki con amor —. Pero a pesar de eso, también es mi hermano…; sé todo lo que sufrió por mí, sé todo lo que dio por mí y cada esfuerzo que realizo en mi nombre. Sé que su vida no ha sido fácil, sé que tal vez en un principio, la vida no le sonrió, ni a él o a Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu , también los caballeros dorados. Pero también sé que una vida llena de felicidad no es vida. El ser humano es imperfecto, y como tal cometerá errores… y la vida está llena de ellos…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Hades frunció el ceño y lo miró con esos ojos vítreos —. ¿Andrómeda?

— Eso es algo que solo los seres humanos podemos comprender, un dios como tú tal vez lo sabe, pero ya lo ha olvidado. — Entonces sonrió mientras cerraba sus parpados —. Hades, sé que luchar contigo ahora pareciera no tener ningún fin ¿De qué me serviría? La divinidad que tienes no te permitirá morir… ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? Porque ahora solo soy un alma que ha tenido una oportunidad más de vivir para acabar con su hermano, y no la haré. No quiero pelear más, no quiero ver más sangre y dolor, estoy cansado de eso. — Shun abrió los ojos y lo encaró con ese brillo especial —. No quiero otra oportunidad de vivir, quiero demostrarte que ante todo, que el amor es lo que siempre nos ha dado fuerzas para continuar. Ese sentimiento es lo que siempre nos ha brindado calor y nos ha dado la energía necesaria para levantarnos una y otra vez.

— ¿Pero no es ese mismo amor lo que ahora causó todo esto? — Hades rió y Shun abrió los ojos sorprendido. — Andrómeda, el amor es traicionero y testarudo, el amor es un sentimiento vano e inútil que solo vuelve a los humanos más débiles y los hace cometer error tras error. El amor no es un sentimiento puro ni hermoso, por qué es el amor el que lleva a la destrucción a la propia vida. Y eso te lo comprobaré, ¡Hypnos, Thanatos! — Hades llamó a sus subordinados y ambos aparecieron detrás del su trono. — Ya saben qué hacer. — Y dicho esto Hades se sentó en su trono para ser expectante.

— Sí mi señor Hades. — Ante esto, Hypnos comenzó a encender su poderoso cosmos y sonrió. — Fénix, Andrómeda, díganme… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido sí…? — Y sonrió.

Una escena ante los ojos esmeralda de Shun y las iris cristalinas del Fénix comenzó a divisarse. Y era aquel momento, ese recuerdo del pasado que tanto quisieron olvidar.

¡Ikki había atacado a Shun! ¡Su puño estaba ahí, en su corazón! Y las lágrimas de ambos hermanos eran derramadas, porque el corazón acongojado, por el miedo y la aflicción estaba agónico. Hades había poseído a Shun e Ikki intentó librarlo de aquella maldición. Prontamente sacó a Hades de su cuerpo, pero en ese instante el menor tosió sangre…

— ¡¿Shun?!

— Hermano… será mejor que te alejes… Hades aún no a… — El débil cuerpo de Shun ya no soportaba y la verdadera forma de Hades se mostró frente a Ikki. ¡Era hora, debía atacarlo de nuevo! ¿Pero atacar de nuevo a su hermanito? ¿Otra vez más? ¡¿Cuánto era necesario lastimarse ya?! El dolor y el amor hacía Shun lo obligaron a parar su golpe mortal. No pudo volver a hacerlo…

Y de pronto otra visión…

Shun peleaba contra Lune, su cadena unida al látigo de Balrog. Y discutiendo sobre el pecado de vivir.

— Entonces… ¡El simple hecho de vivir es un crimen! — Gritó Andrómeda —. ¡¿Qué piensas?! ¡Responde!

— Lo siento… pero esa pregunta solo puede ser respondida por un dios, mi deber es tan solo castigar a las almas que han caído al inframundo — El espectro de la primera prisión enrolló su látigo alrededor del cuerpo de Shun, y este agotado se dejó vencer, pensando en todo el dolor y mal que había causando a los demás. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo fue destruido y gotas de sangre salpicaron la estancia del silencio.

Y de pronto, siguió otra escena, donde Kanon había comunicado a Ikki quién era Hades.

Al principio el Fénix había creído que no podía ser verdad, que era irreal. Que su hermano no podía ser Hades, porqué él siempre lo cuidó.

Pero cuando comprendió este hecho, lloró amargamente.

— Shun… siempre te preocupabas por lo insensato que yo era, como cuando decidí ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, o cuando regresé convertido en caballero… Pero ahora… creo que tú eres el insensato.

Miles de escenas frente a sus ojos se deslizaron, miles de escenas realidades pasadas, momentos vividos con dolor en un pasado cruento. Peleas sangrientas, peleas encarnizadas en lucha y combate, muchas vidas perdidas, mucha aflicción. De todas sus peleas, desde el orfanato, hasta el entrenamiento, y después en las incansables batallas para salvar a la tierra. ¡En todas y cada una de ellas había dolor! ¡En todas y cada una de ellas eran derramadas insaciables lágrimas que pareciera que nunca se acabarían!

Shun cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus ojos derramaban gotas carmesí, las cuales danzaban en sus mejillas pálidas. Sus ojos de nueva cuenta se volvieron vítreos y sus cabellos se tornaron opacos y a una negrura profunda se volvieron. Su cosmos dejó de ser cálido, ya no existía esa luz de esperanza que aún creí él que brillaba con intensidad ¿A dónde se fue?

Ikki lo contemplaba todo. Era como si Shun se volviese nuevamente Hades… Pero ¿Por qué? Se levantó de su lugar, y de inmediato Radamathys intentó detenerlo, pero de nueva cuenta Hades ordenó que se mantuviera quieto.

— ¿Ahora comprendes Andrómeda? — Miró Hades a Shun a sus pies. — ¿O tú, Fénix? — Miró de nuevo a Ikki. — El amor es el causante de todo esto. El amor es el causante de que ustedes hayan sufrido cuando eran pequeños en un orfanato olvidado de la piedad. El amor es el culpable de que su entrenamiento haya sido el más horrible. Como el tuyo Fénix. — Entonces sonrió Hades prepotente y magnánimo. — Sí no hubieras conocido a esa chica, jamás hubieras sufrido. ¡PERO FUE TU AMOR EL QUE TE HIZO ESTO! ¡Fue tu amor el que te convirtió en lo que ahora eres! ¡Fue tu amor el que te convirtió en una persona solitaria y lastimera, me das pena! Es más… — Hades sonrió. — Aún si la hubieras conocido o no, si no la hubieras amado, si no hubieras tenido ningún clase de afecto hacía a ella, sí en tu corazón el cariño por ella no hubiera crecido ¿Crees que hubieras sufrido por su muerte? — Y de nuevo volvió la mirada a Shun — ¡O tú Andrómeda! Sí tu corazón no estuviera lleno de benevolencia y amor ¿Crees que sufrirías cada que tienes que enfrentarte a un enemigo? ¿Crees que derramarías más lágrimas de las que ya has derramado? ¡El amor solo hace débil a los seres humanos y es un sentimiento tan banal e innecesario! — Al final Hades terminó agachándose al lado de Shun y le tomó el mentón para ver la desgracia en su rostro. — ¿Ustedes creen que si no fuera por el amor, sufrirían por lo que ahora sucederá? — Dicho esto ahora fue el turno del dios de la muerte.

Esmeralda caminaba por la avenida junto a Hyoga. Ambos habían salido del departamento para ir por algo de comer, cortesía del rubio que la había invitado a un restaurant.

Caminando por la acera, ambos chicos sonreían alegremente, sin embargo, un dolor desmesurado comenzó a invadir a la rubia. Cayó al suelo y tosió sangre.

— ¡¿Esmeralda?! — Hyoga se agachó a su lado —. ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

— No… no lo sé… es como… como si me desgarraran por dentro… — Se abrazó a sí misma, pero el dolor pronto era más y más intenso.

Y no tardo Hyoga en caer. Al igual que Esmeralda su sangre comenzó a fluir desde sus entrañas hasta salir por su boca. — ¡¿Qué rayos…?! — Apretó su abdomen entre sus brazos, con fuerza.

Thanathos mostraba la escena a Ikki, Shun no quería verla y por lo tanto había cerrado los ojos.

— ¡Esmeralda! — Entonces corrió con él, pero Wyvern y Garuda lo aprisionaron —. ¡Maldito, ella está indefensa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — Ikki forcejeaba y Hades dejó de mirar a Shun para levantarse y sonreír.

— Esto es solo el inicio.

Seiya jugaba futbol con Makoto y los demás niños de orfanato. Miho hacía de árbitro aquella tarde.

— ¡Vamos niños, ustedes pueden! — Alentaba Miho con ambas manos alrededor de su boca. Seiya sonreía victorioso, la portería estaba a escasos pasos frente a él, era hora de dar la patada final, pero de pronto… ¡Horrible dolor! Su nariz sangraba, y en vez de patear el balón cayó al suelo, y comenzó a toser sangre de igual forma. ¡Era como su en su interior una carnicería sangrienta fuera llevada a cabo!

— ¡¿Seiya, estás bien?! — Tan pronto Makoto y los niños junto con Miho se alarmaron. — ¡Seiya!

— Demonios… — El Pegaso apretó con fuerza los dientes y se abrazaba a sí mismo —. ¿Quién está… que sucede…?

— ¡Traeré ayuda! — Dijo Miho quién salió corriendo con el médico — ¡Eri, llama al doctor Yamato! —, sin embargo cuando Seiya pudo volver la vista hacía ella, la peliazul ya se encontraba en el piso semiinconsciente y un charco de sangre corría a su alrededor. Pero no solo ella, pues los pequeños estaba dolidos en el suelo, manchándolo también con ese líquido carmesí.

— ¡Miho! ¡Niños!

— ¡Eres un malnacido Hades! — Gritó Ikki encendiendo su cosmos, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que siguiera.

— ¡Quieto! — Minos utilizó su marioneta cósmica ahora con Ikki. Y ya no fue necesario que lo sostuvieran, pues estaba ahí frágil y débil ante las manos de Minos. — El señor Hades quiere que sigas observando.

Ryuho corría feliz hacía su mami para la hora de la comida. Shunrei los esperaba en la puerta de entrada de su pequeña cabaña. Shiryu venía tras de Ryuho con las cosechas que fueron a traer entre sus hombros.

— ¡Mami! — Ryuho la abrazó, y Shunrei se agachó para estar a su altura. Sin embargo, de pronto los cabellos y el hombro de Ryuho fueron manchados. La sangre escurría de la boca de ella.

— ¡Shunrei! — Shiryu arrojó a un lado el costal que traía y corrió con ella. Pero ella solo atino a recargarse en el suelo con sus manos. Y el pequeño Ryuho ya no sonreía pues estaba inconsciente, y su rostro pálido dejo de tener esa alegría y sus ojos dejaron de ser vivaces. — ¡Antiguo maestro! — Grito Shiryu en busca de ayuda, pero Roshi no pudo hacer nada… ¡Él ya estaba muerto! Y sin más, Shiryu poco a poco caía de igual forma…

— ¡No sigas! — Ikki no lo soportaba ya, su corazón latía con fuerza —. ¡Detente! — Su voz desgarrada denotaba la tristeza y agonía de su alma, y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas sin ser previstas.

— El espectáculo todavía no termina.

Saori se levantó de su trono como la diosa de la sabiduría. Había sentido ya sus cosmos debilitarse. Los caballeros de oro poco a poco morían, y ella solo atino a encender su cosmos creando una barrera para evitar que el cosmos de Thanatos siguiera ahí.

Su rostro denotaba firmeza y con Niké en su mano, miró retadoramente al dios de la muerte y esté solo sonrió.

La estatua de palas derramó una lágrima, pues vio como Athena se desplomaba al suelo, y su sangre divina era derramada ante ella. Los doce templos habían sido teñidos de un rojo jamás olvidado aquel día. Cien años de sangre carmesí, donde la vida estuvo presente, generación tras generación de caballeros y una diosa, todo se perdía en las llanuras de la muerte. ¡Pero no solo fueron ellos! ¡Caballeros de plata y bronce perecieron por igual! Y fue como si la luna se hubiera tornado rojiza. ¿A dónde se fue toda la felicidad? ¿A dónde se fue toda la alegría?

Ante esto Hades sonrió. Un mundo se tornaría de nuevo a sombras y oscuridad. Ojos vítreos, corazones muertos.

— Dime Fénix… ¿Dónde está la felicidad? ¿O tú Andrómeda? Responde… ¿A dónde se fue? — En ese instante Ikki escuchó un sollozo casi ahogado por parte de Shun que se hallaba arrodillado y sus lágrimas habían sentido ya el frío piso.

— Perdóname Ikki… perdóname por todo… — Dijo Shun — Yo… yo nunca quise esto…

Entonces Shun volvió la mirada hacía Ikki y le sonrió. Eres el Ave Fénix, y a pesar de todo, confió en ti, sintió como esas palabras eran pronunciadas a través de esa mirada; eres mi hermano, y te quiero.

Entonces por un momento ante todo esto, ante el dolor y la compasión, ante el sufrimiento y la tristeza, ante el disfrute de Hades por tal odisea, ante todo eso; Ikki se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

Felicidad… ¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Qué es ese sentimiento por el cual él había estado luchando fervientemente? ¿Qué es la felicidad por la cual Athena y sus caballeros fueron capaces de arriesgar su vida? ¿Cuál es la felicidad que está ligada al hermoso sentimiento del amor?

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió.

— ¡Hades! — Ikki sonrió, sin importarle si Minos lo lastimaba o no —. ¿Quieres saber a dónde se ha ido la felicidad? Pues aquí está tu respuesta: ¡La felicidad nunca se ha ido!

— ¿Qué? — Hades lo miró intrigado. — ¿Qué quieres decir Fénix?

— ¡La felicidad Hades! ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar sobre ella y juzgarla de una manera mordaz junto al sentimiento del amor cuando tú mismo no los has experimentado, nunca?!

— Fénix ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar a sí del señor Hades?! — Radamanthys intentó atacarlo.

— ¡Detente de nuevo Radamathys! ¡Yo aún no te he ordenado nada! — Le gritó Hades y Wyvern se quedó rabiado en su lugar.

— ¿Quién dice que no sé lo que es el amor y la felicidad Fénix?

— No intentes engañarme ¿Cómo un dios lleno de crueldad como tú puede saber lo que es la felicidad?

— Oh, Fénix, ¡Claro que lo sé! — Hades rió estruendosamente —. Soy un dios, eh vivido más tiempo que el de tu miserable existencia y he visto el mundo con mis propios ojos. Ese mundo que Athena tanto se esmeró en proteger, ese mundo lleno de violencia y crímenes y ¿te digo algo? Toda esa crueldad, toda es imperfección es causada solo por una cosa: El amor que va acompañado por felicidad. Dime ¿a caso no fue por amor que los hombres asesinaron a sus esposas cuando estas estaba por dejarlos? ¿A caso no fue por felicidad que el ladrón hurto al rico, por que el dinero le traía alegría? ¿A caso es por amor que siempre se sufre? Yo lo sé, todas las vidas que han vivido a mi lado me lo han dicho. Incluso tu hermano lo sabe.

— Pero… al fin lo he comprendido Hades. — Ikki lo miró fijamente —. La felicidad no es duradera, ¡no! no puede serla, porque es tan preciosa y bella que tenemos miedo de perderla y constantemente por cada uno de nuestros errores es que la perdemos. Por eso mi hermano te dijo que una vida llena de felicidad no es vida. La felicidad esta en aquellos momentos en que nos sentimos alegres a nuestra propia manera, y cada uno de los errores que cometemos nos la hacen apreciar aún más. Sí nosotros los humanos fuéramos "felices" todo el tiempo ¿No se volvería algo monótono y perdería su sentido?

— ¿Estás diciendo que… el sufrir es bueno? — Hades rió.

— No, el sufrir es parte del vivir. Ustedes los dioses están tan vacíos y ¿sabes? Tal vez nos envidian y por ello constantemente desean acabar con la humanidad. Ahora lo comprendo Hades, mi vida no ha estado llena de desgracias, pues en ella también han vivido las alegrías, las tristezas, las risas, las lágrimas… todo. ¡Ya que eso es la vida! ¡La vida son los momentos que siempre trascurren! El momento en que fui feliz fue un momento hermoso, el momento en el que la tristeza había inundado mi corazón fue un momento amargo, pero se fue, y no volverá a suceder. Y eso es lo único que debemos hacer, ¡vivir esos momentos! Había estado tan triste porque mi amada Esmeralda no estaba a mi lado… que me olvidé de vivir, y lo peor de todo es que ella… ¡Ella jamás me abandono! Porque ella siempre estuvo en mi corazón.

« Al igual que todo, Shiryu extrañaría a su maestro y cada día pondría en práctica sus enseñanzas, eso le daría fuerzas para no llorar cuando lo recuerde. Hyoga atesoraría en su corazón los momentos que vivió con sus maestros y amigo y viviría de sus sacrificios y con ellos aprendería a seguir adelante, porque sabe que Camus, Cristal e Issac le enseñaron que cualquiera puede perdonar y ser perdonado. Seiya él sabría más que nadie que a pesar de estar prohibido el amar a su diosa esta por sobre todas las cosas ¡Por eso peleó contra los mismos dioses! Y su trabajo por estar a su lado solo lo haría disfrutar más estar con ella y ser más feliz. Los caballeros dorados que dieron su vida por Athena… ¿Sabes? Ellos eran felices ¡Felices en aquel momento frente al muro de los lamentos! Por qué a pesar de encarar la muerte, ahí todos reunidos pudieron expresar, tal vez no con palabras, pero si con miradas, todo lo que años y años llevaron ahogado dentro de su alma. »

« Hades, la vida ocurre solo una vez, — Miró a Orfeo, quién recordó a su bella Euridice, e Ikki le sonrió — Por eso es tan valiosa y preciada y no acontece tantas veces sea necesario. Por eso ahora deseo volver, me he dado cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba al pensar en morir para volver a ver a mi bella flor, a mi amada Esmeralda. La amo como no te imaginas, y sí, por ella he sufrido, pero cada recuerdo que tengo en mi memoria, cada momento que viví junto a ella lo he guardado en mi corazón y ahora puedo sonreír, por haberla conocido, por haberla sentido, por haberla vivido. Ella es una persona importante en mi vida, sin embargo, lamentablemente ya no está aquí ¡¿Comprendes?! Y eso fue, porque ella murió, murió por mí y sin su muerte, tal vez no sería lo que ahora soy, no, un desgraciado y solitario no... sino un caballero de Athena. Ahora lo sé… »

— Ikki… — Shun lo miró.

— Doy gracias a que la conocí, pues ella fue parte importante de mi vida, y ahora comprendo que si fui feliz gracias a ella… — Ikki miró a Shun. — También fue gracias a Shun, pues si no hubiera sido por el amor que le tengo, yo jamás hubiera tomado su lugar y jamás la hubiera conocido. Si no hubiera sido por el amor de Shun ¡Yo me hubiera dado por vencido desde un principio! Y todos los días en el orfanato, fue él ¡Fue él el que me sacó adelante! Y ahora… ahora no pienso decepcionarlo.

— Ikki. — Los ojos vítreos de Shun volvieron a su color esmeralda habitual una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cansados.

El Fénix encendió su cosmos al máximo, una pluma de su armadura atravesó los hilos de Minos. Entonces Ikki miró con determinación a Thanatos.

— Sé que pelear contra un dios no tiene fin, pero no permitiré que sigas lastimando a aquellos por los cuales he vivido. — Entonces Ikki sonrió y encendiendo su cosmos al máximo avanzó hacía Thanatos.

Su compañero miraba expectante todo, aún desde el suelo. Sorprendido por la actitud de Ikki, dejó que algunas lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos y sonrió. Después de ello miró a Hades, este también lo miraba.

— Thanatos, acaba con todo esto de una buena vez. — Sentenció Hades.

— Sí mi señor. — El ave Fénix se acercó veloz hacía Thanatos mientras este lo esperaba ansioso. Su acompañante temió lo peor, la condena de Hades hacía la humanidad, por eso sera la sangre carmesí la que correrá ahora. Un destello de luz inmaculada fuer pronunciado. El tiempo mismo pareció haberse detenido.

— ¡Ikki!

Continuará…


	12. Décadas

**Décadas**

Existía un mundo de dolor, un mundo lleno de muerte y de agonía. Oculto entre sombras y oscuridad.

Hades había condenado por cien años a la humanidad. Los había condenado al dolor desmesurado de su propio cuerpo fallecer lenta y dolorosamente.

Y él siempre observaba como la gente moría. Él miraba a la gente desplomarse en el suelo y morir enferma, mientras la sangre salpicaba de sus bocas, mientras el dolor crecía en su interior.

Hades no tuvo compasión con nadie. Atenea murió, Pegaso igual, Cisne y Dragón fueron los siguientes. Pues enfermos se dejaron llevar por el sueño de la muerte, por qué estaban ya cansados del sabor metálico que escurría de sus bocas. Poco a poco todos murieron sin piedad.

Incluso… Andrómeda. Y su muerte, fue la más dolorosa que sufrió su corazón que nunca pudo ser sanado después de la perdida de alguien a quien amaba con todo… porque era su hermano.

Y lo peor de todo, era que él no podía caer. Pues era el Ave Fénix, y el ave Fénix siempre renace de sus cenizas. Era el Ave Inmortal, y solo podía caer si se traía la muerte por su propia mano.

Pero no quería cometer suicidio, aún no. Porque debía cuidar de alguien. Alguien a quien amaba mucho.

Todos los días observaba el mundo decaído. Las ciudades deshabitadas, los edificios desplomados, la suciedad, los autos abandonados. Los esqueletos llegando a la desintegración. Pues la enfermedad siempre llegaba como un ladrón, cuando nunca se lo esperaban, y se robaba sus vidas en un instante.

Sus amigos resistieron más que cualquier humano normal. Eran fuertes caballeros leales a Atenea, y jamás se darían por vencidos. Siempre lucharon contra la enfermedad fervientemente, con ardientes deseos de vivir. Sin embargo, ante la muerte del de ojos verdes, del inocente Andrómeda, todos perdieron sus esperanzas. Pues seguido de él, siguió la diosa misma quien en amargura, después de miles de años, de muchos siglos y décadas nunca se había rendido; por fin cedió ante Hades.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que sus amigos se dejaron vencer. Sin embargo él seguía ahí, y lloraba con dolor, pues observaba como poco a poco el exterminio acababa con todo. Sufría a solas no porque quisiese ocultarse, sino porque no había ya nadie quien le pudiera acompañar.

Un día mientras caminaba por la calle deshabitada, escuchó un llanto lastimero. Era desgarrador, y guiado por ese sollozo auxiliador corrió en dirección hacía un callejón. Ahí yacía un hombre moribundo, en sus horas de recogimiento. Sin embargo, entre sus brazos cargaba un bebé.

— Señor, por favor… lléveselo. Por favor… — Suplicó el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le extendía unas mantas donde envuelto entre su tibieza se encontraba un bebé dormido. — Mi esposa hace poco se dejó vencer, sin embargo nosotros queríamos preservar la vida… ahora no podré cuidarlo. Le ruego que cuide de él… le ruego que lo prote… protej… — La sangre carmesí escurrió de su boca una vez más y al fin cedió a caer a las llanuras de la muerte.

Él miró al pequeño que yacía entre sus brazos y sonrió al verlo dormir tranquilamente. Era como cuando Shun era un pequeño, y él lo cargaba y lo mecía. Lo abrazaba y le brindaba calor, seguridad y protección.

Entonces en su abrazo lo llevo dispuesto a cuidarlo. Y por nombre decidió nombrarlo con solo uno: Shun.

Y Shun creció, día a día y él lo miro con amor. Y pasaron las semanas, pasaron los meses y el bebé se convirtió en pequeño, de ojos esmeralda. Y el pequeño se convirtió en niño. Un niño juguetón que le traía alegría todos los días, porque ahora era su única compañía.

Y al pensar en eso sonrió con ironía. En un pasado prefería estar acompañado de soledad… y ahora, cuanto anhelaba la compañía de todos los que fueron su familia.

Pero no. No estuvo con ellos, no disfrutó estar con su familia, no. Tenía que alejarse a su propia soledad. Y ahora se arrepentía demasiado de ello.

— ¿Qué comeremos hoy, papá? — Le preguntó el pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y mirada esmeralda. Entonces Ikki sonrió.

— Encontré unas latas de champiñones en buen estado. — Y ambos se sentaron a la mesa de su pequeña casa a comer.

— ¿Te gustaron, Shun?

— ¡Claro! Hacía mucho que no comíamos algo tan rico. — El pequeño de escasos seis años saboreó el plato lamiéndolo hasta que este quedara limpio.

— Espero los hayas disfrutado. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Es lo poco que puedo brindarte. — Le sonrió.

— ¡Gracias papi! — Entonces se levantó de su lugar y corrió a abrazarlo. — No importa que no sea mucho, me gustó. — Y se refugió entre su abrazo. — Te quiero…

— Yo también te quiero, hijo… — E Ikki le abrazó. Su pequeño había cumplido ya sus seis años. Aquel día fue hacía seis años, cuando le encontró.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquel abrazo, Ikki sintió como su playera era mojada, sintió la humedad en ella y miró como se teñía rojiza. Asustado de inmediato tomó a Shun y le habló.

— ¡Shun! ¡Shun!

— Me duele… papi… — El pequeño estaba a escasos segundos de perder la conciencia. Sus fuerzas se debilitaban, y cayó al suelo, sin embargo Ikki evitó que chocara.

— No pequeño, no puedes morir…

— Papi… — Escupió sangre, tosió con voz ronca y casi muerta. Su corazón se estaba marchitando, cada vez más. Aquel día el sol no había salido a iluminar y se había escondido tras las nubes. Ikki no sabía qué hacer… y en un instante todo sucedió. Cerró sus ojos, dejando de nuevo solo al Fénix.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Gritó Ikki. Se llenó de irá, de una furia incontrolable. Y esta vez, más molesto que nunca decidió ir con él. Hades.

El dios del Inframundo lo recibió en sus aposentos. Guidecca. Ahí estaba sentado en su trono y sus jueces lo vanagloriaban y hacían guardia.

— Ikki, que gusto tenerte de nuevo aquí. — Dijo Hades desde su trono.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el Fénix con voz ahogada. — ¡¿Por qué sí él era lo único que me quedaba ahora?! ¡¿Por qué te lo llevaste?! — Hades sonrió.

— El nombre de Shun es un nombre que no puede ser pronunciado por algún mortal. Lo condenaste desde el momento en que lo llamaste así.

— ¡Él lo era todo para mí!

— ¡¿Así como tus amigos a los cuales dejaste pudriese en su soledad?! A aquellos a quienes abandonaste en un pasado, porqué siempre, lo único que querías era eso, estar solo ¿No? Estar solo por culpa de ella.

— Hades…

— Ahora que no los tienes has comprendido tu error. Ahora que ellos ya no están sabes cuánto deseas tenerlos de regreso. Y sabes cuánto tiempo desperdiciaste de tu miserable vida. — Hades se levantó de su trono. — Pero es tarde para ello y lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? — Preguntó Ikki con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Sabes por qué murió Athena? ¿Por qué murieron tus amigos? ¿Lo sabes? Ellos murieron porque sabían que todos sus esfuerzos habían resultado vanos. Murieron de tristeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Abrió sus ojos desconcertado.

— Athena siempre protegió la tierra, con el estúpido pretexto de que en ella aún habitaba el amor y la alegría. Por esa razón sus esfuerzos fueron muchos y cuando se dio cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba, no lo soportó más. El mundo había sido cegado por el amor egoísta que solo buscaba su propio beneficio. ¿Ahora comprendes? Nunca existió un mundo lleno de paz y amor, de justicia y armonía. Eso solo fue una ilusión.

— Te equivocas Hades. Nosotros éramos felices…

— Ave Fénix, tú más que nadie puede afirmar eso. Eras infeliz con lo que no tenías. Era infeliz porque no tenías a Esmeralda. ¿Crees que te creeré cuando aún en tu corazón se siente aquel dolor que todavía te carcome?

— Hades… no puedes hacer eso a la tierra.

— La tierra pasará por un siglo de purificación. Lo he decidido de esta forma, porque solo así sobrevivirá el más fuerte. En la nueva utopía que crearé necesito gente así, que sea fuerte, para realizar el mundo perfecto. No hay vuelta atrás.

— Sí las cosas hubiesen sucedido de otra forma…

— Ahora comprendes. — Hades sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con sinceridad y lástima en su mirada. — Ni tus amigos ni tú eran felices. Sí hubiera sido de otra forma, tal vez le hubiese dado otra oportunidad a la tierra. Pero no fue así. Sí no hubiera sido por que ustedes se dejaron llevar por la tristeza, entonces las cosas no serían así. Porque siendo ustedes los que lucharon fervientemente después de muchos años y oponer una resistencia increíble, me demostraron que después de todo… también eran infelices. ¿Entonces a donde se había ido el esfuerzo que tanto habían dado en batalla?

— Déjame cambiar las cosas. — Suplicó Ikki con voz quebrada. — Te lo ruego.

— ¿Qué dices? — Hades lo miró confundido. — Tú planeas… ¡¿Quieres que te deje hacer algo tan inaudito como lo que estás planeando?!

— Sé que esto mejorará las cosas. Lo sé… y tan solo necesito una oportunidad. Solo una… te lo aseguro…

— ¿Y qué sucederá si no cumples a tu palabra? Estarías dispuesto a algo tan egoísta.

— Llámalo como quieras. Estoy seguro cambiara las cosas.

Hades cerró los ojos. Se sentó en su trono. Permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos. Y al final, aceptó.

— De acuerdo Fénix. — Hades se levantó de su trono y bajó las escalinatas. Al estar frente a Ikki lo tomó del hombro con su pálida mano y le sonrió. Entonces Ikki pudo observar a la claridad como esa sonrisa se parecía a la de Shun. De pronto, un dolor de ultratumba, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por completo. Gritó lleno de un horrible dolor que le recorría la espina dorsal.

***—*—*—***

_Ikki cobijó de nuevo a Shun y le sonrió con ternura._

_— Duerme hermanito, es hora._

_— Sí Ikki. — Shun se acomodó mejor e Ikki solo lo contemplaba desde la orilla de la cama. El Fénix se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos, y después con algo de pena dijo:_

_— Shun, yo te quiero y lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_— Claro Ikki ¿Por qué lo dices? — El peli verde se sentó y lo miro confundido. _

_— Por qué te trate mal, y un hermano no hace eso. Perdóname Shun, yo no quería hacerlo._

_— No te preocupes Ikki. — Shun le sonrió —. Yo sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. _

_— No, Shun, debes entender. Fue mi culpa, yo sabía lo que hacía, es solo que… yo… me sentía enojado, no contigo, solo es que… — Suspiró y luego miró hacia otro lado tratando de evitar las esmeraldas de Shun. Entonces el peliverde notó como su Nii-san apretaba los puños con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que estaba mal._

_— ¿Estás enojado conmigo Ikki? — Preguntó inocentemente. _

_— ¡No Shun! — Gritó, lo cual hizo que el peliverde se respingara. Ikki de inmediato le pidió disculpas. — No estoy enojado contigo. — Dijo con voz más suave —. Es solo que estoy molesto, pero no contigo…_

_— ¿Entonces con quién? _

El sonido del teléfono a lado de su cama le despertó.

Desconcertado miró el lugar donde se hallaba. Era su departamento.

— ¿Esmeralda? ¿Shun? — Ikki estaba desorientado. Hacía unos segundos estaba a punto de pelear contra Thanatos. ¿A dónde se había ido todo aquello?

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su departamento. Ikki se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a abir.

— ¿Shun?

— Hola, Ikki… — Peliverde bajó la mirada algo apenado. — yo sé que tienes asuntos importantes que atender en tu trabajo y a lo mejor no tienes tiempo…

— ¿Qué dices? — Ikki lo abrazó tan pronto lo tuvo consigo. El peliverde se respingo por esta acción de su hermano. Pero no tardó en corresponderle y sonreír. — ¡Estás aquí, eso es lo que importa! ¡Me alegro de verte después de mucho Otooto!

— ¿Después de mucho? ¿Qué dices Ikki? — Shun alzó las cejas y se separó un poco para ver el semblante de su hermano. — Apenas ayer recorrimos las plazas todo el día y te presenté a June. ¿De qué hablas?

— Ayer… — Ikki se detuvo a pensar. ¿Ayer? ¿Todo el día? Pero y lo que había sucedido antes, Esmeralda, sus amigos, Hades, su acompañante… todo… ¿Había sido a caso un sueño? ¡No obstante Shun estaba ahí, frente a él, y lo miraba con esa inocencia que tanto apreció! — No… no importa Shun. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ven, pasa.

— ¿Seguro? No quiero quitarte tu tiempo. Ayer nos fuimos muy tarde y seguramente tienes sueño y quieres dormir un poco más antes de ir a trabajar, tu trabajo debe traerte atareado y no quiero causarte molestias además de que…

— Shun, tranquilo, no te preocupes demás. — Ikki le sonrió, Shun no podía dejar de ser así al parecer. El peliverde le miró y aceptó su invitación a pasar.

— De acuerdo… Ikki.

Shun se sentó en la mesita del comedor mientras Ikki hablaba con él desde la cocina.

— ¿prefieres café o chocolate caliente? ¿Se te antojan algunos tallarines? Dime…

— Ikki… ¿Tú cocinando? — Shun se extraño, se levantó y fue con él. Ahí, en la cocina Ikki calentaba café, mientras preparaba algo de arroz. — ¿Sucede algo hermano?

— No, claro que no Shun. — Respondió con una sonrisa radiante. — ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar? — Ikki sirvió el café y se dirigió con él hacía la mesa del comedor. Shun seguía observándolo, extrañado por su comportamiento tan repentino, sin embargo no dijo nada.

— Bueno hermano… ayer que estuvimos fuera, pude notar que te sentías algo triste. Y cuando regresé a la mansión y contemplaba las estrellas… no pude evitar pensar que tal vez te sentías triste por mi culpa.

— ¿Por tu culpa Shun? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por todo lo que has hecho por mí Ikki, a veces siento que yo fui un peso muy grande para ti y por ello ahora no te apetece si quiera verme.

— Pero… — Ikki intentó oponerse no obstante Shun lo interrumpió de inmediato.

— ¡No, Ikki! — Apretó su taza de café un poco, escondió sus ojos entre los flequillos rebeldes —. Quiero que seas sincero. ¡Por favor, no sigas fingiendo!

— Shun…

— ¡Yo tuve la culpa de muchas cosas! — Ikki pudo divisar algunas lágrimas resbalando de las mejillas sonrosadas de Shun —. Tuve la culpa de que cuando éramos pequeños todos te trataran mal, tú recibiste los golpes que debí haber recibido yo, como cuando Tatsumi te golpeó por el solo hecho de que yo tenía hambre. Yo fui el culpable de que te enviarán a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, yo fui el causante de que te volvieras una persona solitaria y sufrieras mucho. ¡Por favor Ikki! ¡Dilo! Simplemente dilo, quiero pedirte perdón por todo aquello. Porque cada día que puedo verte, en cada momento por efímero que sea y este a tu lado, puedo sentir la tristeza que hay en tu corazón. Ikki, perdóname… — Su voz se quebró.

Ikki lo miró con mucha ternura. Ese era su pequeño, su otooto al que siempre amó. Sin decir nada se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a Shun para abrazarlo. El peliverde sollozo un sonido ahogado.

_Las lágrimas de Ikki comenzaron a resbalar de nuevo de sus ojitos azules. Shun no quería verle llorar. _

_— ¿Ikki? — El pequeño peliverde notó como su Nii-san escondía sus ojos entre sus mechones, había bajado la mirada, no quería que lo viera llorar. _

_— Shun, hablaremos luego. — Dijo con voz ahogada. _

_Entonces Shun se bajó de la cama y le abrazó. Ikki al principio no quería abrazarlo, pero prontamente le correspondió, y como el pequeño que era, dejó que un sollozo profanara sus labios._

_— Tú siempre me abrazas cuando yo lloro. — Shun le abrazó aún más fuerte. — Es mi turno de hacer eso Nii-san. _

_— Otooto. _

_— Nii-san, quiero que sientas algo. __— El peliverde tomó la mano de Ikki y la guió a su propio corazón. — Tú me dijiste que debía creer con él corazón, y quiero que creas lo que dice el tuyo hermano. __— Entonces Shun le sonrió con ternura mientras le miraba con brillo en los ojos —. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?_

_— Que tú eres mi hermanito… _

_— Y por eso ¡Estoy contigo Nii-san! Y por eso no estás solito, porque yo te quiero, porque eres mi hermano. Porque eso me dice mi corazón, y al igual que el tuyo, sabe que tú eres mi hermano, y siente el mismo amor con el que me quieres, por eso sé, que no me pegaste con la intención de lastimarme. Porque tú me quieres. _

_— Shun… — Ikki le sonrió._

_— Siempre que me siento triste y lloro, quiero que tú me abraces, porque así me siento mejor. Pero tú nunca te dejas abrazar, y yo sé que lo necesitas, pues yo también. _

— Shun, cada cosa que sucedió en el pasado y cada desgracia que viví no fue culpa tuya. — Le susurró fraternalmente.

— Nii-san…

— Es cierto que tomé caminos equivocados en el pasado, que inclusive llegué a lastimarte porque me había sumergido en el odio. Pero fue gracias a ti que logré salir de ese camino equivoco. Tal vez es cierto que sufrí cuando éramos pequeños, pero date cuenta de que jamás fue tu culpa, sino la mía. Yo decidí aquellos caminos a pesar de que tú te opusiste, porque te quiero, y mi amor por ti me hizo esforzarme cada día, por la promesa de volvernos a ver como cuando fui a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. O como cuando Tatsumi me golpeó por una caja de galletas. Yo dije que te cuidaría y así lo intenté ante todo. En la Isla de la Reina Muerte yo, a pesar de todo estaba tranquilo, sufrí mucho ahí Shun, sufrí como no tienes idea, pero el solo pensar que hubieses sido tú él que hubiera ido a entrenar ahí me hubiera martirizado y no hubiese podido dormir cada noche y entonces mi dolor hubiera sido mucho, mucho más grande.

— Ikki… — Shun deshizo el abrazo para mirarle directamente a los ojos. — ¿Es verdad? Y ¿Qué hay de ella… de Esmeralda?

— Si yo no hubiese tomado tu lugar jamás la hubiese conocido, y entonces no sería…

— No serías lo que eres ahora, no serías un hombre solitario. — Shun lo miró con tristeza.

— No Shun, te equivocas. Si yo no la hubiera conocido jamás hubiera sobrevivido a esa Isla infernal y sobre todo, nunca hubiera conocido el amor. He comprendido que me he sentido solo porque ella no está a mi lado, pero nunca estuve solo, porque tú y los demás siempre han estado ahí para mí. Vuelvo a reiterarte Shun que nada ha sido tu culpa, porque todas las decisiones que he tomado han sido mías y de nadie más. Pero debes saber que no tiene caso buscar ahora a un culpable, porque eso es algo que el pasado se lo llevó y lo que ahora importa es solo este momento. Quiero que salgamos hoy con tu novia June y que nos diviértanos con los demás, quiero ver como Seiya se alegra junto a Saori, que Hyoga se sonroje cuando Eri le tomé de la mano, quiero ver como Shiryu es feliz junto a Shunrei. Quiero que todo no sea como antes, sino mucho mejor.

— Ikki, yo también… — En ese instante Shun pensó más en sus palabras y se sonrojo —. Espera ¿Quien te dijo que June y yo…?

— ¿Crees que no lo noté Otooto? — Ikki le revolvió los cabellos con una enorme sonrisa por haber pillado a su hermano —. Eres un pillo.

— Oye… jeje.

— ¡Bien! ¿Entonces, qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

— ¿Seguro?

— Más que nunca.

— De acuerdo. — Ambos hermanos se levantaron y salieron, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un hombre de cabellos cortos y oscuros, de mirada vacía.

Shun cruzó mirada con él, y a pesar de tener una apariencia fría, pudo sentir su calidez. Le sonrió. E Ikki de inmediato sintió su corazón latir.

— Ikki, me gustaría hablar contigo.

— Cla…claro… — Entonces miro a Shun, este alzaba las cejas con confusión. — Shun, adelántate, ahora te alcanzo por favor.

— Claro hermano. — Sonrió el peliverde y comenzó a alejarse.

— Tú otra vez… ¿caso no había sido un… un sueño?

—Hicimos un trato ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿Qué?

— Te dije, que sí me dabas por lo menos una razón por la cual este mundo era mejor Shun regresaría y con ello todo a como era antes y cumpliste.

— ¿lo cumplí?

— Así es Fénix. Porque ahí, frente a Hades, cuando ya tenías toda esperanza perdida y por momentos te diste cuenta de todo, pudiste responder al fin. Y eso me alegra. Lo lograste.

— Entonces… ¿Qué sucederá?

— Eso ahora depende de ti. Puesto que ya sabes que es lo que quieres. Debo irme, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. — Entonces dio la vuelta, pero Ikki le tomó del hombro y lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! ¿No me dirás quien eres?

— Eso ahora no tiene importancia. — Y le sonrió, a pesar de tener un semblante pálido. — No dejes que la felicidad se pierda entre tú y tus amigos, pues ustedes son la esperanza de este planeta. Ahora lo sabes.

— Sí…

— Cuídate Ikki. — Y dicho esto se fue.

Ikki permaneció algo confundido, no obstante regresó con Shun. Todos fueron a la mansión.

Cuando llegó ahí, pudo divisar que Seiya hacía un llamado a todos. Miho estaba ahí, a lado de Jabú. Hyoga estaba sonrojado, tomando de la mano a Eri y esta sonreía divertida. Los niños del orfanato lo hacía sentirse pillado. Makoto no paraba de reír. Shiryu y Shunrei habían llegado aquella mañana, con un pequeño bebé cargando entre sus brazos.

— Se llama Ryuho. — Afirmó la pareja feliz.

— Amigos, hoy les pedí de favor que vinieran, para algo muy importante. — La voz de Seiya denotaba seriedad.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Cuestionó Hyoga al notarlo serio.

— Sí, es algo que quiero anunciar aquí, hoy. — Entonces Seiya, miró a Saori que estaba a un lado de él, y la miró con dulzura mientras se arrodillaba ante ella. — ¿Te casarías conmigo Saori? — Preguntó en un tono lleno de suavidad mientras sus ojos brillaban y sacaba una pequeña cajita donde ahí se encontraba una argolla de oro, una incrustación de diamantes alrededor del más grande y hermoso. — No me importa si los dioses me condenan, no me importa si dicen que soy un bruto niño que solo sabe pelear, porque si siempre hubo una razón, esa fuiste tú. — La diosa estaba que no podía caber de felicidad y sonriendo se arrojó contra él.

Todos rieron al ver a Seiya entre el suelo y Saori, sin embargo, eso les hacía feliz. Después de muchos años, Seiya por fin había logrado lo que más quería.

— ¡Sí! — Grito llena de enorme alegría. E Ikki sonrió.

Shun observó que June había llegado y corrió a abrazarla porque se sentía feliz. Entonces Ikki lo miró y recordó a su bella Esmeralda. Y entonces recordó algo que ella le había dicho.

_— __Ikki…_—_Ella le tomó la mejilla. _— _Tú nunca me perderás. Debes estar seguro de eso._

_—__ ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_—__ Porque yo soy parte de ti, como tú eres parte de mí. Y si me pierdes a mí, también te pierdes a ti. Tú estás en mi corazón. Y a pesar que lo que pueda suceder, y si algo malo llegar a pasarle a alguno de nosotros dos, no dudes Ikki, que yo estoy contigo._

— Esmeralda… — Entonces pudo sonreír. Porque se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de todo, ella jamás le abandonaría. Y como si alguien colocara una mano en su pecho sonrió, pues los latidos de su corazón eran calmos y seguros.

***—*—*—***

— Dime, ¿Conseguiste lo que querías? — Hades se levantó cansado desde su trono y bajó para encarar a ese sujeto que cabellos cortos. — Ikki.

— Sí. Ya no necesito del poder que me has brindado. — Entonces Hades le tomó del hombro nuevamente y los cabellos de Ikki se volvieron azules y sus ojos cristalinos dejaron de ser vítreos.

— Te concedí el don divino. Has ido al pasado y has regresado. Por lo que sé no te fue muy bien. Regresaste todo a la normalidad. ¿De qué sirvieron tus esfuerzos?

— De mucho. Porque ahora sé, que soy feliz. — Entonces Ikki le sonrió a Hades. — Y se que en ese universo, en aquella eternidad, las cosas transcurrirán de una manera diferente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque ahora, en aquel mundo tengo lo que no tenía. Sé lo que no sabía y puedo ser feliz a pesar de todo. El mundo no se purificara de la manera en como la haces ahora, sucederá de diferentes formas, Shun. — Le sonrió. Hades lo miró con esas esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad.

— Nii-san…

— Hades, me quitaste a mi hermanito, él solo te pertenece a ti ¿Verdad? No había otra manera en que regresaras a la vida.

— Cuando dos almas se unen, jamás vuelven a separarse. — Hades cerró los ojos, sus cabellos oscuros le cubrieron la mirada.

— Por esa razón Ikki perdió a su bebé. Habías condenado a Shun a pasar la eternidad junto a ti ¿Por qué?

— En ese universo—tiempo, el bebé de Ikki jamás existió. Necesitaba un alma para albergar ese cuerpo y esa alma era la de Shun, porque era su turno de ver el mundo. El castigo de un dios fue sentenciado. Shun debía desaparecer, porque Esmeralda estaba ahí. Una vida por otra.

— Sin embargo Shun siempre estuvo condenado.

— Lo sé. — Hades sonrió. — Por eso, en esta realidad él está junto a mí. Aunque las cosas sucedieron de otra forma él siempre estuvo destinado a estar conmigo. Por esa razón yo no morí, porque él seguía con vida y al igual el no ha muerto del todo. Siempre ha existido la divinidad en él, mientras él viva yo también. Su tristeza al no tenerte a su lado fue tanta que al fin se dejó vencer. El también llegó a creer que era mejor una purificación así, y de esta forma.

**— **De cualquier forma sigue siendo mi hermano y lo sigo amando. Por esa razón sigo aquí. Aquel pequeño que acogí entre mis brazos tenía la misma inocencia de Shun ¿Por eso me lo arrebataste, verdad? No querías más pureza en este mundo más que la de Shun. Hades... eres un egoísta.

— No comprendes Ave Fénix. — Entonces Hades subió las escalinatas, de nuevo. — La inocencia habita en todo ser humano a pesar de que este llegue a estar maleado. Eso es porque se nace con ella y es innata. Todos los seres la poseen, inclusive tú. La razón por la que él murió, fue porque no podía estar contigo. Había vivido ya su vida. Solo los más fuertes sobrevivirán. A pesar de existir diferentes tiempos, universos y realidades el corazón resguarda sentimientos, no lo olvides. Nosotros los dioses podemos vivir eternamente, y por ello sé lo que sucedió contigo en aquella realidad en la cual yo todavía no era lo que ahora soy, por eso para nosotros la vida humana es efímera y sin sentido. Hubo tiempos en que los hombres llegaron a vivir siglos, y al transcurrir los años su vida fue disminuyendo, y ahora era como un milagro si uno alcanzara los cien años de vida. Nosotros los dioses queremos que los humanos vuelvan a ser como antes, por esa razón solo serán cien años. Ave Fénix, no es ambición, Athena volverá dentro de su nueva reencarnación pues ella regresa a la tierra cada cien años. Y volverá a gobernar la tierra. Un nuevo planeta, una utopía, donde ahí los fuertes serán los que prevalezcan, y como ya te dije, la inocencia con la que nacerán los harán mejores personas y será un mundo perfecto, y lleno de felicidad. Eh vivido bastantes años, he visto el odio, he sentido ambición, incluso he llegado a sentir compasión, y también me siento algo cansado. Porque siempre se caía en un circulo vicioso del cual no se podía salir.

— ¿A que te refieres? — Preguntó Ikki confundido.

— Me refiero que a pesar de tener una vida eterna, yo, siendo un dios he vivido incontables ocasiones una misma. He peleado durante siglos varias guerras santas y siempre perdí, he deseado tanto gobernar y destruir el mundo que al fin mis ambiciones acallaron pues se cansaron de ser siempre las mismas. Por eso tomé esta decisión. Y por ello he actuado de esta forma. Y quiero comprender ¿Por que te empeñabas en cambiar las cosas?

— Por que tú mismo la sabes Hades. — Ikki le sonrió. — Se lo dijiste a Shun cuando estuvo frente a ti. Existen destinos ligados a uno, no obstante, el destino de cada quien esta grabado en las estrellas y es casi indeleble, sin embargo, los humanos poseemos ese sentimiento que se llama esperanza. Y con el podemos realizar milagros, y uno de ellos es cambiar nuestro propio destino. Por esa razón regresé, quiero que todos sean capaces de cambiar su propio destino, y sean ellos mismos quienes purifiquen la tierra. Pero no quiero que la vuelva una utopía perfecta, sino un mundo para vivir. Porque donde hay tristeza, también hay felicidad y ambas se complementan. Por eso existe la tristeza y por eso quiero que siga existiendo.

***—*—*—*—***

Ikki contemplaba las estrellas desde el balcón de su departamento. Y sonrió.

Por que ahora sabía que el mundo en el que vivió fue solo un sueño soñado hace mucho, que llegó a ser realidad y que ahora sabe que no quiere que regrese. Por que ahora sabe que el mundo feliz esta ahí, donde él permanece. Las estrellas brillan con intensidad esa noche, y él sabe que las hará brillar por mucho más tiempo. Su destino él lo escribirá en ellas, junto a los que ama. Recordó muchas veces el recuerdo de él de pequeño con Shun el problema que tuvieron por unas galletas. Al final comprendió que a pesar de haber llorado en amargura y haber sido golpeado, al final lo poco de felicidad que Shun le brindó hizo que todo aquello se fuera al olvido. Y ahora, olvidará todo lo que su corazón resentía de dolor.

No volverá a soñar igual.

**Fin.**

* * *

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este fic a una personita a la que quiero mucho: a mi Mamá! Por que aveces siento que yo para ella soy una carga. Mami te admiro mucho y te quiero. :D

Bueno, también va dedicado a todas las lindas lectoras que se interesaron por este fic y que dejaron review, y aunque no le hayan dado seguimiento, como siempre digo, me alegro mucho que hayan abierto este fic para leer por interés, muchas gracias a ustedes: **Darkacuario, SakuraK Li, Tot12, Yamihime misa-chan, gigichiba, Alyshaluz, Tepucihualt-Shun, Allperatz, Carito357, TatisGR, Axya, Lise, yhemira, DayRoss, Liluel Azul, Mary Martín y todos los que firman como anónimo. **

Sin excepción les agradezco a todas ustedes por haberse interesado por esta historia toda loca, la verdad es que este último cap me salió algo así como Resident Evil xD jaja (y eso que no me gustan esas películas/videojuegos) Sin embargo les agradezco por todos y cada uno de sus reviews que siempre fueron alentadores en esta historia.

Disfruté mucho escribirla, y sin embargo sé que la dejé por algún tiempo, después volvía y después me iba y así iba a cada rato. Pero eso es algo mío, sé que no soy la mejor autora pero les prometo que mejoraré. Sé que hay quienes esperan que actualice otras historias y se que soy pésima porqué inicio historias, después empiezo otras y después vuelvo a continuar las que dejé y así. Y también quiero pedirles perdón por esas situaciones, solo que tiendo a escribir conforme mi estado de animo, que la mayoría de las veces es variado, por eso siempre digo que soy medio bipolar, pero esos son problemas míos jojojo! :P

Tan pronto se terminó y espero no las haya decepcionado y a quienes sí, pido perdón si no era lo que esperaban, a fin de cuentas todo esto lo escribí con el fin de entretenerlas y entretenerme a mí misma. Agradezco mucho principalmente la paciencia que me tuvieron : **Darkacuario, Tepucihualt-Shun, Tot12 y SakuraK Li.** Que me acompañaron en esta historia desde principio a fin, ¡Va para ustedes!

Muchas gracias por acompañarme y alentarme, se los agradezco mucho.

¡Saludos y bonito domingo!

Pd: Por si no entendieron algo, pregunten y yo responderé :P


End file.
